Variations of Fate
by pyritic-silence
Summary: In an alternate universe, Saiyans conquer the Earth. Bulma and her family eventually find themselves on Planet Vegeta as slaves to the King and his royal court. What happens when Prince Vegeta returns from his time with Freeza? (Repost, with updates, on a secondary account since the old account was hijacked.)
1. Prologue

Variations of Fate: Prologue  
 **Author** : CrystalTokyoPrincess / pyriticsilence

* * *

A small fleet of ships penetrated the atmosphere of Earth, descending into the darkness below and landing outside of a sprawling metropolitan area. The earth beneath them quaked, then stopped; metallic ramps dropped to the ground with a dull thump, glinting in the glare of a streetlight. All was quiet for a moment, save for the sounds of suburbia. Dogs barked in the distance, a car horn honked – there were metallic clinks and clanks and the shrill sounds of car alarms. For suburbia, all seemed well.

Clink-clomp – the sharp ring of metal against metal, of heavy footsteps, echoed from ship to ship as an army of men descended from each ship. Yet, the streetlights – tonight was a new moon – revealed they were not average men: many were tall, but all were frighteningly brawny. Massive, with rippling cords and masses of tendons and muscles, obviously and imposingly strong, they were like space barbarians. They were crude as many mercenaries tend to be: spitting, picking fights, and saying crude things. Although they could have passed as human, many of them had long furry, monkey-like tails.

A woman sitting on her back porch screamed. Instantly she was blasted away, burned to bits along with her house; the debris flew from the scene, crashing into other homes. It was midnight, and startled people woke from their sleep, dashing outside or to their window to see what was going on, while others rolled over. Those who were less sleep-dazed than the others ran for their lives, some of the more muddled stood there.

"Look at the weaklings run!" one of the soldiers shouted. He produced crude chuckling from his comrades.

"Look at those morons just standing there! Haha they must be stupid!"

"Enough of that!" One of the aliens barked out harshly. He was tall, his balding head glinted in the lamplight and he was obviously in charge. If the saying, 'brains over brawn,' might mean anything in that instance, it meant he might be exceptionally stupid and irrational, "Capture the idiots!"

The leering soldiers rushed forward.

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

This story was originally posted on my other account; that account and the email associated with it have been hijacked. I'm not sure how to resolve that with FF dot Net, so since I want to continue this story, I'm doing so here, on my secondary account.

As a further note, I began this story when I was a freshman in high school. I have since graduated high school, graduated college, and moved on with my life, to pursue things that adults do, like getting a job and taking care of my elderly parents. However, I realized that I had left this story incomplete. I want to finish it so that people could enjoy my vision, before I move on to having my own works published in the real world.

It was at first a juvenile attempt to understand the complexities of a society based around slavery and hereditary titles and wealth, but it's progressed to become so much more. At its core, it's a story about familial love and duty, but it's also a story about what it means to be free – truly free. It is, however, still a story that wants to explore the complexities of a society based upon slavery, and what it means for the non-slave when those slaves gain their freedom and climb the socioeconomic ladder. It's a story about transforming individuals and societies. You'll see what I mean in later chapters.

Thanks,  
CTP/pyriticsilence


	2. Part I: Earth, Chapter 1

_Variations of Fate  
_ Part 1: Earth  
Chapter 1: Fear

* * *

The little girl hid beneath her covers, but it was obvious she was shaking. All hell had broken loose outside and she was frightened. She listened to the chaos steadily growing closer: the crashing, the screaming and other sounds of imminent danger, though in her young mind she only knew she was scared. A loud boom outside sent her tumbling out of bed, and in her haste she twisted the covers around her and pulled them off the bed. She tripped over the sheets and stumbled out the door, squealing like a banshee to her parents' room.

She flung the door open, screaming, "Mommy! Daddy! What's going on?"

She saw that her mother was taking things out of the dresser and that her father was not in the room she looked at her mother wide-eyed, "Mommy where's daddy?"

"Your daddy's getting the plane ready, Bulma. We're going on a trip."

"Because of the loud noises?" She blinked her eyes incredulously.

"Yep!" Mrs. Briefs smiled at her, "Bulma, run and go get your favorite stuffed animals."

"Why?"

"We're going to be gone a very, very long time. I'll go with you," she held out her hand to daughter, who trustingly placed her small hand in her mother's. "Which do you want to take with you? Your teddy bear?"

Bulma's eyes shined and she nodded, "And my giraffe and my dragon," her face fell and she asked with a pout, "Can I take my blankie too?"

Mrs. Briefs smiled and picked up her bags with her free hand, "Of course!"

They walked back down the hallway to Bulma's room, where Mrs. Briefs set down her bags and grabbed a bag for Bulma's things out of the closet. She grabbed some of the clothes off hangers and out of drawers and stuffed them as far into the small bag as possible. She also took a few picture books from the shelf by Bulma's bed.

"Sweetie, would you give me your stuffed animals and blankie?" Bulma shook her head and grabbed the four items, hugging them protectively. "Please?" Bulma shook her head and glowered at her. Mrs. Briefs smiled at her though. "You can get them out again in the plane." The child's lip quivered, but she reluctantly handed them over to her mother who stuffed them into the bag. Mrs. Briefs held the bag out to her, "See, you get to carry it so no one will take them from you."

Bulma smiled and Mrs. Briefs grabbed her own luggage. Again she held her hand out to her daughter, and Bulma clasped her mother's hand as tightly as she could. They nearly ran into Dr. Briefs, who brought Bulma into a warm hug as he looked at his wife, "You ready to go?" She nodded. "Okay, good. I've got all the equipment packed. Let's go."

He carried Bulma down the stairs and outside to the plane, Mrs. Briefs trailing behind him. "Huh. I realized I forgot something."

Dr. Briefs set Bulma down, and she whimpered irritably. Mrs. Briefs drew her daughter to her side as they watched him disappear into the house, waiting for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he reappeared with another bag in his arms, and Mrs. Briefs drooped over in relief. He smiled at them.

"All righty! Let's go, pumpkin," he opened the door and lifted Bulma and her bag into the cockpit before he and his wife climbed in. The propellers started, and then they took off down the runway. Almost instantly, Bulma was rocked to sleep by the vibrations of the plane's engines.

* * *

Mrs. Briefs stared out the window of the cockpit and down at her wrist watch. Two-thirty AM, yet she could smell the smoke billowing up from the destruction below. These Saiyans - as the radio reported them - had destroyed everything. Their city, their home, everything was in ruins. She looked over at her husband, and saw his face was contorted in anger, pain, and fear. She reached a hand over and covered his hand with hers. He looked at her briefly and gave a wan smile before turning back to steering.

"Damnit!" Dr. Briefs clenched his jaw, and slammed a fist onto the dashboard.

"Oh, my. Honey, you'd better not do that. You'll wake Bulma!" Mrs. Briefs blinked at him, and looked down at her sleeping daughter. She brushed a strand of purple hair away from Bulma's face, stroking the soft, pale cheek.

"I know, I know," he said softly, and looked down at his daughter, "but I can't help but thinking these 'Saiyans' have somehow ruined Bulma's life. For God's sake, she's only three years old! She'll have to live with these damned Saiyan overlords her whole life!"

Mrs. Briefs sighed, and her husband gave her a reassuring smile, "We're almost there."

* * *

Bulma woke up several hours later in a cool, dark place, though she could hear an echoing drip in wherever she was. She was warm and comfortable, snuggled between some pillows, but she was frightened.

"Mommy?" she whispered.

A lantern flickered on and Mrs. Briefs appeared out of the darkness beside a column of fused stalagmites and stalactites, "We're safe."

Bulma jumped when she heard a noise, even though it was familiar. It was distant, but not too far away. "Mommy what was that?"

"Someone your father brought in. He's bringing in refugees. That person was hurt by the Saiyans, and he probably won't make it," a dark cloud momentarily passed over Mrs. Briefs face, but it was enough for Bulma to notice.

"Saiyans?"

"Remember that big boom you heard last night?" Mrs. Briefs didn't wait for her daughter to nod, "Well, the city was destroyed. There is nothing left, and most of Earth's people are slaves to the Saiyans. The Saiyans destroyed our home! Your father says the Saiyans are from outer space. They look like people, but they're monsters!"

"Oh."

"You stay here, I need to go help with the refugees," the once carefree Mrs. Briefs was gone. Nevertheless, she managed a smile and added in a gentler tone: "When your daddy gets back, ask him about the Saiyans. Oh, and your stuffed animals should be next to you."

When Bulma saw her teddy bear, she smiled and hugged it tightly. With her teddy, she could forget about anything. For a time that day, she forgot all about the Saiyans and the world outside the refuge of the cave.

When he got back to the caverns and had hidden the plane inside, Dr. Briefs walked towards his family's cave and leaned against a stalagmite. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bulma playing with her teddy bear and her giraffe, creating some story with them. He looked close to tears as he watched his daughter play, for he realized she would never have the unworried childhood he had.

They would all be in constant danger, no matter what they did. The Saiyans couldn't be stopped, unless ...

No, the idea was absurd - impossible. No, it was ludicrous. The Saiyans would find all the refugees and kill them one by one, execute all of them. Or maybe not. Maybe they wouldn't kill everyone, maybe, just maybe the refugees could unite and plan a rebellion. Death, Dr. Briefs decided, might be better than living in fear. There had to be a heaven. And if there was a heaven, there was a hell. And the damned Saiyans would pay for hurting people and destroying his daughter's future.


	3. Part I: Earth, Chapter 2

_Variations of Fate  
_ Part 1: Earth  
Chapter 2: Despair

* * *

King Vegeta paced the length of the vast throne room, pointer finger and thumb rubbing his chin in a thoughtful action, a frown marring his chiseled features. Abruptly, he stopped in front of the throne and turned towards the man standing beside it.

"Salrud, what should I do? Lord Freeza wishes to train my son, but the people of Planet Vegeta would not approve and would bring about another rebellion. However, if I do not meet Freeza's request, he will destroy us. My son is the only offspring my queen produced, but an heir can be replaced. My people cannot. We are not yet enough of a match against the power of Lord Freeza and King Cold, and they would not see that. And if we were to fall into a civil war, Freeza would surely attack us."

Salrud nodded. So his king had thought of many of the same solutions he had. He cleared his throat,

"Yes, sire, but Prince Vegeta is not truly replaceable. He has the potential to fulfil the legend of the Super Saiyan. However, you are right that your people are not replaceable. You must send Prince Vegeta to be trained by Lord Freeza and his men, but he must have a contingent of Saiyan guards with him," Salrud paused, and when the King nodded he continued, "However, they must be told not to provoke Lord Freeza or King Cold. That could prove dangerous for all of us, and especially your son, the Prince. He is one of the strongest Saiyans yet, but he is no match for Lord Freeza's wrath."

He gave a respectful genuflect bow and lowered his head as he apprehensively awaited King Vegeta's response. He dared to raise his eyes to watch his sovereign. The King's frown deepened, and he fidgeted with his cape, motioning for Salrud to rise with his other hand.

"Yes, Salrud, that seems to be the only solution," he stated slowly, as if still mulling the words. H signaled to one of the palace guards, "Have my son brought to me."

When the man left, Salrud cleared his throat. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes?"

"After three years under our control, the humans are still causing trouble. They are rebelling against our forces on Earth. Perhaps we should send new personnel."

"Hmm. We will send someone else there, perhaps Kelry or Okren. I want Nappa especially for my son's guard. The man's an idiotic brute, but he will protect Prince Vegeta, and he will follow my direct orders without any ill-advised confrontations. I don't trust Freeza's henchman, Zarbon."

Salrud nodded, writing everything in Saiyan script.

The main door creaked open, and Prince Vegeta walked through; despite his youth and lack of stature, it was obvious he was overbearing and possibly overpowering. He knelt briefly before his father and stood up, his dark eyes glinting angrily.

"Why are you sending me to Lord Freeza?" the young prince demanded.

"It is the only way to keep him from destroying our planet and eradicating our people."

"I could destroy _him_ easily!"

"No. You are not yet strong enough."

"Freeza is a weakling! He -"

"You will refer to him as Lord Freeza. He is a coward, but no weakling. Train with him; you will learn more than you could at home," King Vegeta fixed a glare on his son that would have frightened and silenced anyone. Salrud coughed politely and turned away.

"I don't –"

"You are dismissed."

"No one dismisses me!" the prince growled, glowering at his father.

King Vegeta stood up, glaring down at his son, "I dismissed you, and I will do it again if I have to. You _will_ leave now. Make one of those worthless humans pack for you."

Prince Vegeta growled under his breath and stomped out of the chamber.

"I believe Lord Freeza's first lesson may be on respect," Salrud said dryly.

Vegeta shot his adviser a look that quelled anything else the man may have wanted to say. "I believe you are correct, however, I will not have my son talked about like that."

Salrud lowered his head, "I apologize, your majesty."

"Come now, we must choose Vegeta's guards."

* * *

A few days later, all was assembled for Prince Vegeta's departure; however, the King and his son had not yet made an appearance. This did not worry Freeza, who floated leisurely around in his chair, taking an occasion or two to snap out criticism and orders to his indolent crew. When he did this, he swished his reptilian tail in agitation.

"You there!" Freeza called out. The man in question gave him a blank look. "Yes you! Get to work! I want to leave as soon as King Vegeta arrives with his son!"

Freeza's lips curled into a sneer at the confused servant's actions, but instead of barking out further orders or criticisms, he yelled in a shrill voice, "ZARBON!"

Instantly, the aquamarine skinned alien appeared at Freeza's side, genuflecting respectfully, "Yes, Lord Freeza?"

"Make sure these idiots pack everything quickly. I must greet the fool and his brat if they arrive," he raised his voice so everyone could hear his next words: "You have my permission to kill anyone who does not!"

"Yes, Lord Freeza," Zarbon smirked and sauntered off, barking out orders.

Freeza lowered his chair and stepped onto the ground. Something in the distance caught his eye. _So, the Vegetas have finally decided to make an appearance._

The King and Prince landed in front of Freeza. King Vegeta inclined his head respectfully, while Prince Vegeta simply scowled.

"Vegeta, what a pleasure to see you so soon," Freeza gave a feral smile to the elder Vegeta, completely ignoring the prince. King Vegeta gave a polite half smile, the blatant lack of use of his formal title not perturbing him in the least; this was expected of Freeza. Prince Vegeta's permanent scowl deepened. Finally, Freeza turned to him, smirking. "My, my! What a scowl you've developed, young Vegeta."

It was a remark meant to anger the younger Vegeta, and it hit its mark well. Prince Vegeta growled under his breath, but stopped when his father raised an eyebrow to warn him against it. Freeza smirked, "So are you ready to leave?"

Prince Vegeta glared at him, but nodded, "I am."

"Good, then I'll show you where you will be staying," he smirked again, "Your guards are already in place, and we will be meeting Nappa en route to Earth."

It was King Vegeta's turn to scowl. He did not want Freeza or his men anywhere near Earth or its natives. Freeza would criticize Saiyan activities and report those to King Cold. That was probably the least of his worries, though.

"Follow me, Prince Vegeta," Freeza stepped back onto his chair and motioned for the young Saiyan to follow. Vegeta turned around to look at his father, narrowing his eyes menacingly.

 _I will return, father,_ the prince thought to himself because he dared not speak his thoughts. _One day you'll be sorry for sending me with Freeza!_

King Vegeta watched his son follow Lord Freeza, _I should never have agreed to send him. He will hate me, and come back and kill me. A King who is not fully capable of ruling with wisdom will rule my people._

* * *

As the ship took off, Freeza and Zarbon sneered at the disappearing Planet Vegeta landscape. They had the Prince in their grasp and they would make sure he did not survive long enough to return to his home.

"There will be an accident, Zarbon, which you must orchestrate with utmost care," Freeza smirked, "An accident that will kill the brat."

"Lord Freeza, if I may?" Zarbon asked respectfully, bowing his head though his lips twitched with the barest allowable twinge of amusement, "Perhaps it would be better if we controlled the Prince, so that when he returns to Planet Vegeta, he is little more than a puppet for your Empire. Do with him and his people as you please - the Saiyan have a blood thirst that few other races have."

Freeza emitted a sinister chuckle, "Yes, Zarbon. Yes, that would be fun, wouldn't it? The monkey prince, dragged 'round by his tail."


	4. Part I: Earth, Chapter 3

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 1: Earth  
Chapter 3: Hope

* * *

Her face smudged with dirt and grease – and her well-worn denim overalls freshly tattered – six-year-old Bulma Briefs handed her father a wrench and tapped her toe impatiently. "Can I help?"

"What was that? Oh. No, Bulma. You've already helped enough today, and your mother will kill me when she sees you," Dr. Briefs said, his voice muffled because he was working beneath a piece of machinery. Suddenly, several pieces of metal clinked to the sandy ground, and Dr. Briefs began swearing, although the most audible word was his final 'damn it!' His wrench clunked to the cave floor, and he slid out from under the machine, "I'll never get the blasted thing fixed!"

"Can I try?"

"No, sweetie, I already told you that."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please…" she smiled at him sweetly, "with a cherry on top?!"

"Bulma "

She gave him a disappointed pout, looking up at him as though her world had just fallen apart.

"Oh, all right!" he said, though he thought: _I hate it when she does that!_

"Thanks, dad!" Bulma grinned and clasped her hands together excitedly. She grabbed the tools she needed, slipped them into the pockets of her overalls and slid beneath the machine, picked up the screwdriver her father had dropped and started working while her farther waited.

Time passed, and Dr. Briefs sat down with his head against the cool cave wall. Occasionally, he looked at his watch, counting the minutes as they ticked away. The normal mechanical clinks, clanks and twangs echoed in the cavern as Bulma fixed her father's work. Dr. Briefs nodded off for a moment, but was startled awake when Bulma tossed a screwdriver to the floor.

Afraid something had gone wrong, he wrung his hands together and peeked under the edge at her. But Bulma was fine; she waved, smiled, and slithered out from under the machine. "Finished!"

He blinked at her; it had taken her half the time it had taken him to fix it the first time it broke! He reached into the machine to turn it on and when it proved to work, he turned toward Bulma in disbelief.

"How did you … ?" he trailed off.

"Simple! I remember when you made it last year. It's a good but easy design," she grinned at him and then added shyly, "I've been reading some of your books about this kind of stuff." She stood on her tiptoes to flip the switch of the light that shone directly beneath the car-like device. All of the lights flickered, and Bulma frowned, "Dad we need to fix the ah -"

Her vocabulary lacked the term she needed, and Dr. Briefs smiled, "Solar power? Yes, I know, I've been working on it, but I've also been working on something else."

Dr. Briefs seemed somehow distracted. He fidgeted with his jacket and then smiled down at Bulma, hoping she wouldn't notice how troubled he really was. His actions did not go unnoticed, and Bulma frowned.

"Dad is there something wrong?"

"No, Bulma. I'm fine, just a little worried about our little operation here. I don't know how long the Saiyans will stay away from us. Don't worry about anything though. Everything's fine, really. I worry too much about these things."

She smiled up at him and patted his arm, "It'll be okay dad. When's the next raid on the slave pens?"

He grinned, "Soon. Don't worry about it - everything'll go just fine. I'm going to go talk to your mother about getting everything ready for those people. Just make sure you don't break anything!"

"Well, if I did, I could fix it!"

"Yes, you could, but please don't break anything!" he exclaimed, "I'll be right back, Bulma, so stay out of trouble."

She smiled sweetly, her hands behind her back, swaying from side to side innocently, "I will!"

He started to walk off then turned back, "I'll get you something to read, as well. Bulma, you're exceptionally intelligent."

She blushed at the compliment, and he ruffled her short hair, to which she grimaced and flattened her hair back down. Then, as she saw him retreat down one of the darker corridors, she climbed up into the driver's seat.

 _I've never been in here_ , she thought to herself, looking at the controls. Everything was simple, but it was also refined to conserve energy. She pressed one of the buttons and immediately cringed when the vehicle made a loud beeping sound.

"Oops," she giggled as she began looking around at everything else. _Wow! It's made so it doesn't mess up the caves. Ha. So those were the other repairs dad was making. Oh my._

"Ouchies! That hurts!" Her hand was stuck between a spherical object and a bar, and she had to roll the sphere out of her way before she could move her hand, "Hey, I wonder what that is…"

She grabbed the ball in her hand and pulled it into view: it was a yellow ball with two red stars marking it, "Huh?"

 _It looks like the ball that seal in one of those picture books balanced on his nose. Man, my dad is so weird. What's he doing with a, ah circus? Yeah, what's he doing with a circus ball?!_

* * *

Dr. Briefs looked over the faces of the group of refugees who had sought him out, blinking vigorously in the dim light and furrowing his bushy graying eyebrows. He cleared his throat, "Yes?"

"Dr. Briefs, please. You must do something to get rid of those damned Saiyans! They're killing more of us now," one of the men said, and a woman took over, "and they're raping more women. Do you want someone to have to carry the child of one of those bastards?"

"There's always abortion," he said quietly.

"How many women would actually want to do that? And how many of those bastards would allow one of their 'female slaves' to abort a half-Saiyan child? They raped my wife," one of them men said, the pain and anger he felt was obvious, "and they wouldn't let her abort the child! She felt guilty about the pregnancy, and she died because they didn't give her enough help when the baby was being born! The kid's alive, being raised by some Saiyan bitch on their god forsaken planet! I've got nothing left of my wife!"

"I-I am sorry …"

"If you're really sorry then you'd help start an uprising!" one of the women screamed out.

Dr. Briefs gulped, "I'll-I'll-I'll try!"

"Trying isn't good enough! Trying won't be good enough for my memory of my wife!"

He took a deep breath, "But I can't guarantee anything will work!"

"Then make something , and we'll test it!"

"Do you want your daughter raped by one of those Saiyans?"

"Yeah! When she's older she'll be pretty, and she'll definitely catch one Saiyan's or another's eyes!"

Those words made Dr. Briefs remember the dreams he'd had for Bulma's future - valedictorian of her High School and University classes, future CEO or president of his company, beautiful millionaire, perfect daughter, intelligent inventor. He sighed, then stated with determination: "All right, I'll do it, but I'll need your help. I'm an inventor, not a strategist."

One of the men stepped forward, his hand extended, "I'm Dr. Joseph Marshall, but call me Joe, please. I was a medical doctor, but now I'm something of a strategist, I guess, but all of us here want to help get rid of the Saiyans. We think you're the man for the job. You're inventive."

Dr. Briefs nodded, "I've wanted to do something to the Saiyans for a while. I'm just a little feckless sometimes," he gave a half-smile, "in fact, I'm better with machines than I am with talking to other people."

Joe grinned, "I know how you feel, though not about the machines. I'm better as the brains behind the project or speech or whatever than I am about presenting the damn thing." Everyone laughed at that, even Dr. Briefs.

After the laughter died down, Joe pointed to the man whose wife had been raped, "That's Max Hubbard."

"I'm sorry about your loss."

Max nodded, and Joe continued, pointing to a tall, beautiful brunette and the blonde man standing beside her, "That's Maria Darien, and her husband Kyle," Dr. Briefs shook hands with them, then Joe pointed to a short, plump blonde, "That's Anna Townsend."

Finally, he pointed to the last of the small group, a man with dark hair, "And that's Josh Ross. There's not many of us, but it should be enough people to start dreaming up a plan."

Dr. Briefs gave a wan smile, "I'll build whatever you need."

"When do we want to meet?" the tall brunette, Maria Darien, asked.

"Tonight, after the children are asleep, maybe ten," Anna Townsend suggested.

Dr. Briefs nodded, "That'll work. We'll meet in the main 'debriefing' room for the new refugees – you all know where it is. I'll tell my wife I need to work on something. I suppose if you know anyone else who could help us, they'd be useful. We could use a bigger group - more brains equals more ideas."

Joe nodded in agreement to both Anna's and Dr. Briefs' statements, "Ten o'clock sharp. I've gotta hurry back to my cave to check on my charges, make sure no one's coughing up blood again," he grimaced, "being one of the doctors who works on the refugees y'all cart in has its ups and downs, but it fuels my anger towards the Saiyans. Damn bastards," he shook his head.

"I've got to be going as well. My daughter's waiting for me to return," Dr. Briefs sighed, turning to leave.

"Goodbye, Dr. Briefs," Joe waved, "Remember, ten o'clock. Be there early."

* * *

"Bulma?" Dr. Briefs called out.

"Uh, hi, dad!" Bulma peeked out of the machine she had fixed earlier.

"Bulma -" he said warningly, "get out of there right now. I told you not to get into any trouble and you could have!"

"But dad!"

"I've no time for your 'but dad's'. Please get out now."

Guiltily she slid to the ground and slammed the door. Then she hid her hands behind her back. Dr. Briefs gave her a look that told her he expected she better not have taken anything. Bulma cleared her throat, "Dad, I've got a question."

His eyebrows raised, "Yes?"

"Uh, what's this?" Bulma held out the small yellow ball with the two red-orange stars on it. When he just stared at it she continued, "I found it in the back of the car."

"Oh. Well that that's called a dragonball. There's some legend behind it - I'm not really sure on the details."

"Did you bring it with you when we left home?" Bulma wasn't used to calling the house she'd spent her first three years in 'home'. The cave was her home, with its cool walls, damp interior and underground streams of fresh water. She was used to the solar power and the refugees, and she couldn't imagine life without any of those components.

Dr. Briefs nodded, "In fact, I went back and got it when I should have left as soon as possible," a smile cross his face, "You went to sleep, without your teddy bear or your blankie. You weren't frightened, but you really didn't understand what was going on," he laughed as Bulma frowned at the mentioning of her blankie. She'd 'grown out of it' a few months before and wouldn't have anyone mention it. Dr. Briefs sighed and his face fell with disappointment and grief, "I wish we could do something about the Saiyans. Get rid of them, maybe. I only wish it were possible."

"Dad, maybe we can," Bulma said quietly.

He smiled at her, "We'll just wait for that idea."

She smiled back it him, "What details do you know about these 'dragonballs'?"

"Well, there are supposedly seven of them, and they're supposedly magical. Once you gather all seven, you can call a dragon that grants one wish. Once your wish has been granted, the dragonballs are scattered across the Earth. "

"Wow," her eyes glittered, "Is it true?"

"I wish it was then we could just wish the Saiyans back home."

"I wish," Bulma grinned at him and thought, _That's what I'm going to do! I'm going to gather these dragonballs and I'm going to wish the Saiyans off Earth so mom and dad will be happy again!_

* * *

"Goodnight Mommy, g'night daddy!" Bulma exclaimed, kissing both of her parents on the cheek, then going over to her cot and checking to make sure the dragonball was under her pillow. She pressed around until she found it beneath her pillow, then climbed in between the sheets.

"Goodnight Bulma," they said in unison. Her mother tucked her in and kissed her cheek, while her father waved from the flap of fabric that separated Bulma's bedroom alcove from the rest of their family cavern. Mrs. Briefs walked out of the small 'bedroom', and Dr. Briefs flicked off the light, "Goodnight pumpkin."

He slipped out using the canvas flap. Bulma grabbed the dragonball from beneath her pillow and found the flashlight beside her cot. She stood up and waited by the flap, waiting for her parents to turn off their light. She pressed the on button of her flashlight and shone it at her clock - nine fifty-two. The lights clicked out and Bulma hurriedly put a hand over her flashlight before peering out from behind the flap; she heard footsteps she recognized as her father's walking steadily away - toward the door of their cavern. Then all was silent. Bulma slid out of her alcove and minced towards the door, hoping her feet wouldn't make a sound. However, all was fine once she heard her mother snoring. She pushed the canvas out of her way and walked into the corridor towards her father's lab.

Thankfully, he wasn't going to his lab. Placing the dragonball onto one of the lab tables, Bulma put her flashlight in her mouth, climbed up onto the counter and pulled out one of her father's scanning devices. She made sure it worked by pressing one of the buttons, then jumped to the floor and scampered over to the table; she could barely reach up, but that didn't bother her. She placed the flashlight on the table, turned the device on and scanned the two-star dragonball.

"Hmm," Bulma climbed back onto the counter, pulled out several more devices, and was especially interested in one that looked like a clock. _What's dad working on now?_

She turned it on, and it began bleeping as a ball-shaped appeared on the screen. She realized instantly what her father had made and forgot for a moment she should be quiet, exclaiming "WOW!" before she realized it.

 _If I have this, I can find all the dragonballs! Why didn't dad tell me about this? Maybe it's about how the dragonballs are scattered across Earth? Is he worried about the Saiyans finding someone looking for the dragonballs? I'm not allowed to go anywhere alone!_

Bulma shrugged to herself, grabbed a bag from a drawer and dumped the dragonball, her flashlight - which was off - and the radar in it. She walked out of the lab and followed the corridor her father had gone down. There was only one non-residential room on that hall - the 'refugee debriefing room'. So, that's where Bulma headed, but as she rounded the last corner toward the end of the hall, she heard whispers that echoed to her. She heard words like "revolution," "revolt," and "Saiyans," as well as the phrases such as, "kill the damned Saiyans," or "rescue more slaves." Peeking in the doorway, she saw her dad and several of the newer refugees in a heated debate.

Quietly she backed away from the door and ran as fast she could back to her family's cave, her bag clapping against her leg. She pushed the flap aside and ran to her alcove, where she pulled the sheets over her head and tried to sleep.


	5. Part I: Earth, Chapter 4

Variations of Fate  
Part 1: Earth  
Chapter 4: Friendship

* * *

When Bulma woke the next morning, she was obviously not in a nice mood; a frown marred what was usually a cute childish face. She tossed the sheets aside, flipped on the light and changed into the clothes her mother had left her. While brushing her hair, she glanced at the clock - ten-thirty. Her mother should have woken her at eight-thirty - she had people to help with!

She slammed down the brush, pulled on a pair of sandals and then she raised her eyebrows in amazement, remembering the dragonball and her father's dragonball radar. With a bitter smile, she grabbed the bag and dumped its contents on the heap of sheets on her cot, carefully catching the dragonball radar before it fell. She turned it on; instead of one circle on the radar, there were two. One was obviously the one she had, while the other was somewhere else within the caves.

 _I wonder if it could be in one of the places we don't use - there's a lot of that area. These caves are huge!_ Bulma turned the radar off and slipped it into the kangaroo pocket of her clean overalls. _Well, I'm going to go find it!_

"Bulma?"

 _Oh no!_

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Your father's brought in another group of refugees. This group really needs some help and there are some people your age in the group!"

"Really?"

"I hope you aren't angry that I didn't wake you up earlier."

"Oh, that's no problem, mom. I needed the sleep," she pushed the canvas covering her alcove aside and smiled at her mom.

Mrs. Briefs smiled weakly, "I'm glad you did, because I didn't want you to see what some of them looked like."

"Oh."

"Well come on, I'd like you to meet the children your age. They're really quite nice, dear, if a little frightened."

"Okay!" Bulma's reply was cheerful rather than sarcastic.

Mrs. Briefs looked into the room where the children were being tended and then ushered Bulma in; immediately all eyes were on her; Bulma looked down and pushed her toe through the pebbles on the floor.

"This is Bulma, her father rescued you from the Saiyans," Mrs. Briefs backed out the door and motioned for the nurses to leave, too.

"Why didn't he help us sooner?" a boy with brown hair - who was maybe two years older than Bulma - asked, "Those bastards broke my arm and they killed my parents."

"Yeah! They killed my dad! And I bet that girl doesn't even know what a Saiyan looks like"

"and she probably don't even know what they do to people!" another boy chimed in.

"I do too!" Bulma glared at the children.

"How? You've lived here all your life, right?"

"Yeah"

"Then you can't know!"

"I may have lived here my entire life," Bulma yelled, "but I've seen a Saiyan! My dad lets me help with the rescues sometimes! And I saw a Saiyan kill someone!"

"Yeah right!"

"Sheltered bitch," someone muttered.

"Well I have! He tried to blast our plane!"

"I remember that!" said a redheaded girl who looked somewhat younger than Bulma, although that was probably the result of malnutrition.

"Really?" Bulma asked, her eyes wide with surprise; the angry flush left her cheeks. She looked down at her toes again, and kicked a large pebble a few inches away from her. "We-we couldn't get all the slaves. We got maybe twenty of the most injured and two or three who weren't injured. After three years, you're the only actual group of kids my age we've saved. The Saiyans always beat kids first."

"She's right," it was the boy who had spoken first. After a long, silenced pause he continued, "but that don't mean she can understand what we've been through!"

"Yes, it does! She's seen it! Why can't you believe her! She's helping us!" the redhead stood up and reached out a thin arm to Bulma, "I'm Ava, I'm six, and I never knew my parents-"

"Figures," several children snickered at hearing that.

Ava chose to ignore them, "How old are you?"

Bulma smiled, "I'm six, too! You're going to like living here! You can be my best friend!"

Ava giggled.

"Awh, how cute," someone remarked sarcastically.

"Shut up," Bulma said, then turned to her new friend, "Ava, I'm gonna show you everything in this place! I'm sure my mom won't mind. Would you like to go?"

She nodded, her blue eyes looking trustingly into Bulma's, "But I'm kinda hungry"

Bulma grinned, "Sure! We'll go to the cafeteria first thing!"

* * *

"Ew! It looks like pooey!" Bulma wrinkled her nose and eyed her plate suspiciously as a large blob of grayish-brown colored food was plopped down onto it. She looked over at Ava, but her new friend had eyes only for the food. She grimaced, "Don't tell me you think that stuff looks good!"

Ava laughed, "It looks a lot better than the stuff the Saiyans served us! Smells better too!"

"Oh. I guess that's true. It's just I've eaten this since I can remember - basic food groups though, so it's healthy at least."

"Basic food whats?"

"Basic food groups, you know, you get your carbs, and your protein and your fruits and your meats and your veggies and your sugars and fats and stuff," Bulma said.

"Wow! You're smart!"

"Yep!" Bulma grinned and giggled. Ava giggled too and didn't seem to take offense.

"The Saiyans don't know a lot. They're fightersor soldiers or something, and they're really gross and nasty. They look like people, 'cept they have these long furry tails. And they turn into monkeys if they look at the full moon," she shuddered, "ah well, do we learn anything here? I really wanna know how to-"

She stopped when she saw a horrified expression cross Bulma's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Yep! We have schools here and some great teachers!" she paused, "They turn into monkeys!?"

"Yep!" she giggled.

"Did you ever see it?"

Ava nodded as she and Bulma grabbed drinks for themselves.

"Were you scared?"

"Well, yeah, it's a big monkey! I thought I was gonna die!"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she smiled and sat down at a table, "I'm alive today."

Bulma took a bite of her food, and pinched her face in with disgust. She sipped on her drink, grimaced briefly, and then smiled, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"I don't know. I've never been told a secret before, and you're my first real friend. As a slave, everyone's stealing something or trying to survive, so you don't think of friends or helping people."

"Oh. Then why did you help me in there?"

"Cause I knew you wouldn't steal from me and cause you've lived here since the Saiyans came."

Bulma made her decision right then, "Do you want to hear the secret?"

"Okay," Ava flashed her a grin.

"Okay well, I'm looking for these things called dragonballs," Bulma whispered and leaned over the table toward her new friend, "there are seven of 'em, and when you get all seven, you can make a wish!"

"You actually believe that?" Ava asked, wide-eyed.

"Yep! And when I get all seven I'm gonna wish the Saiyans would be gone!"

"WOW!"

"Sssssh!"

"Sorry."

"It's ok. It's just people are really nosey here."

Ava laughed, "Kinda like with the other slaves. Everyone was all nosey and wanted to know what you were doing and where you'd been. They wanted to make sure you weren't gonna sneak off without 'em."

Bulma smiled, "Well, I've got an idea of where one of the dragonballs is!"

"Really?" Ava remembered to whisper that time.

"Yep, but we gotta hurry eating so we can go find it," Bulma dug into the blob on her plate, and Ava followed her example, though she didn't eat half as much as Bulma did.

"Hey, Ava, eat more than that," she said with concern.

"I can't remember eating this much at a meal in my life."

"Oh well, as the saying goes, 'waste not, want not.' That's pretty much the way it is here, so go ahead and eat all of it."

Ava ate did as she was told, then Bulma took both their plates and set them on the middle of the table.

"Don't you have somewhere you have to put them?"

"Nope! The cleaning bots'll get 'em."

"The cleaning whats?"

"Robots!"

"Oh!"

Both girls ran from the cafeteria, and Bulma pulled Ava onto a corridor that was less used than the main ones. She pulled out the dragonball radar.

"What's that?"

"A dragonball radar; my dad made it. He's smart. Here, press there and turn it on," she passed it to Ava who did as instructed, "see. Easy as one-two-three!"

"Huh?"

"Easy as one-two-three! They're the first three numbers," Bulma explained patiently, and realized she would have a lot of explaining to do, "Do you know your numbers?"

Ava nodded, "Up until ten at least. If we didn't know, we could get beaten for it ... I just didn't understand what you meant by that saying."

"Oh."

Ava looked at the radar, "Hey there are two on here!"

"Yep, that's because I have one," she pointed to the closest ball, "that's the one in my room. The other one is the one we're gonna get today. So let's go!"

"Uh, Bulma it's darker," Ava shuddered, "and I bet it's gonna be cold down there."

"I know," Bulma said, walking towards one of the walls, "but I know where my dad keeps supplies for people going down there," she frowned and then found the hidden area, where she pulled out two lanterns that had recently been charged, "Here!"

The light shone on a path that was more pebbly than sandy, and both girls slipped several times. Ava was less hurt as she was exceptionally nimble, whereas Bulma was nimble, but had scraped both her hands and stubbed her toes because she wore sandals. She had cried out because of the pain, and the pain still bothered her, but she gritted her teeth and continued.

Bulma gave her lantern to Ava, who shuddered while looking up at the vaulted ceiling of the cavern. Bulma pulled out the radar, "Hey! Not too far! Keep checking the walls! I'll tell you if we're closer or not!"

There were no openings in the walls, however.

"Are we getting warmer?" Ava asked shakily.

"Yep," Bulma was still checking the radar, "there should be an opening soon, or I hope there is."

Ava went ahead of Bulma, and suddenly started jumping up and down. It echoed in the cavern, "Bulma! Over here!"

She slipped the dragonball radar back into the kangaroo pocket of her overalls and ran towards Ava, nearly slipping on a few very loose stones. Bulma looked into the opening of a cavern and took out the radar. She squinted at it, then jumped up and down, "Ava! It says it's right here!"

Ava headed in first, holding up the lanterns, Bulma close behind her. Simultaneously they screamed: the blue-green light of the lanterns shone eerily on a very old skeleton - and nestled against it was the dragonball. Ava turned away, and Bulma, as though in a horrified trance, stepped forward and nudged the dragonball away from the corpse.

One of the bones of the arm fell, and Bulma screamed, grabbed the dragonball and took hold of Ava's hand, pulling her out of the cavern. Ava was shaking, and Bulma was having trouble breathing. They ran back towards the inhabited cave area. Short of breath, and shaking in fear, Bulma slipped the dragonball and the dragonball radar into her pockets. Ava turned off the lanterns and handed them to Bulma, who put them away.

Then she burst into tears and sunk to the cave floor. Ava instantly knelt beside her and shook her shoulders, "Bulma don't cry! Please don't cry!"

It only managed to make her cry harder.

"If you cry, you'll make me cry!" she gave Bulma a huge hug.

Bulma stopped crying, and sniffled a little before wiping her eyes and nose on the back of her sleeves. Her eyes were wide with awe, "You mean you don't hate me?"

"No! Why would I? You're my first friend!"

"But it's my fault you saw that dead person!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Is not!"

"Yes, it is! Because, because I told you the secret and asked if you wanted to come with me! And, and-"

"And I decided to come with you! So I saw it and it's my fault, too. So don't worry about it, k?"

Bulma smiled, sniffling, "Okay."

"Good! Let's go back just in case someone's looking for us. And we should tell someone that there's a skeleton down there."

"But-"

"Do you want someone else to find it?"

"No."

"You need that place down there for people to live in."

Ava stood up, and held out her hand to Bulma, who sniffled, took the hand and was pulled up to her feet. Ava had surprising strength for someone who looked like a light summer breeze could blow her across a room.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Freeza's ship, young Prince Vegeta was busy getting his ass kicked by Zarbon, who was taking immense pleasure in finally being able to slap him around. Zarbon swung at Vegeta, who instantly hit the floor, writhing in pain.

"Get up, you worthless monkey!" Zarbon spat, and when the Prince tried to get up, he kicked him in the side, not once, but three times. Vegeta groaned, glaring up at his assailant. The fight was hardly fair, and had nearly made the Prince humble, though by any standards he was still arrogant.

"Maybe you should leave me alone, you green pretty boy!" Vegeta growled, and launched a blazing ki attack at the alien. Zarbon metamorphosed into his more powerful form, catching Vegeta by surprise. The young Saiyan stared; he had known, offhandedly, that Zarbon and Freeza could do that, but he hadn't expected Zarbon to.

"I don't appreciate being called a pretty boy, brat," Zarbon snarled, and nearly rendered Vegeta unconscious with one of his own attacks, "Is that enough for today, brat?"

"No!"

"Oh? So you think you can take more?"

"More of what?" he mustered the strength to make one last attack, which left Zarbon gasping for breath.

When he recovered, Zarbon looked through his scouter and began to laugh dangerously, "And what was that, brat? Your final attack? Your strength and power level have dropped significantly."

He kicked Vegeta sharply, sending him flying backward into the wall. He chuckled softly, his mouth twitching and turning, bowed mockingly to Vegeta's guards. Then he left, and Nappa instantly rushed to Vegeta's side, "Prince Vegeta are you-"

Vegeta cut him off while wiping the blood off his face with the back of his hand, "I do not need your concern! Call someone who knows what they are doing!"

"The regeneration tank isn't far, Prince Vegeta."

"To hell with the regeneration tank!"

"You're going in it!" Nappa's tone indicated that Vegeta better not argue, and then Nappa hit the prince with his fist and knocked him out. Nappa turned to the other horrified guards and in perhaps one of Nappa's most brilliant moments, he said, "I want everyone working in shifts, five at a time, protecting the Prince from Freeza or one of his henchmen."

* * *

"My lord Freeza," Zarbon said, respectfully genuflecting to his master.

"Yes, Zarbon? Have you come to report Prince Vegeta's training?"

"Yes," Zarbon smirked, "He is a weakling, and although he had relatively good final attacks, it wouldn't be enough against any one of consequence. Nappa knocked the brat out and put him in a regeneration tank with five Saiyan guards posted every three hours. They guard him like an infant."

"He is," Freeza smirked.

Zarbon continued, "The weakest guards are posted now."

Freeza began to chuckle softly, "Then let us go now."

* * *

The five Saiyan guards immediately stood at attention as Freeza and Zarbon entered the room. They looked between each other worriedly, and then scowled as both aliens came a little too close. They had been ordered not to do anything about Freeza or Zarbon.

"Zarbon, if you will, please unravel this misunderstanding," Freeza said calmly, his head tilted to point at the uneasy Saiyan, "I believe things may be a little heated for a time to come."

Zarbon bowed to Freeza. Then he turned to the guards, "Step away from the tank."

They looked between one another.

"I said, step away from the tank."

Again, they looked between one another, and then one of them spoke up, "We cannot. We are under strict orders by Nappa, who in turn is under strict orders by King Vegeta, not to let anyone go near him."

Zarbon smothered a laugh as Freeza began to speak.

"Step away for we will kill you and your worthless Prince."

"Uh," "Huh?" and "What the -" were emitted by the guards.

"Then so be it, you have sentenced your Prince to death! You have one last chance, step away from the tank or else Prince Vegeta dies," Zarbon barked out sharply. The Saiyan stepped away from Prince Vegeta, and immediately Freeza blasted them into nothingness.

"You there! Come place the chemicals we had prepared into the tank!" Freeza shouted, pointing at a technician. They immediately hurried off, and Freeza turned to Zarbon, "We will see if our little Saiyan experiment will work!"


	6. Part I: Earth, Chapter 5

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 1: Earth  
Chapter 5: Loss

* * *

Nearly three years had passed since Bulma and Ava's discovery of the dragonball and the skeleton. Ava was now living in the Briefs' living cavern, and the two girls had developed a solid friendship, though sometimes they squabbled like siblings.

"Happy birthday, Bulma! Rise and shine!" Dr. and Mrs. Briefs and Ava called out, bursting into her room that morning.

"Aren't I supposed to be treated like a Princess on my birthday?" she asked groggily and turned over.

"But Bulma, we're unveiling the -" Ava was silenced by Dr. Brief's hand being clamped over her mouth.

"Huh?"

"We, uh, we've got a nice surprise for you!" Ava covered her mistake, "So get up and get dressed, okay big sis?"

"Well why don't you leave me alone so I can change?"

"Your clothes are on your dresser, Bulma," Mrs. Briefs replied, and guided Dr. Briefs and Ava out of the alcove before tugging the canvas back in place.

"Mrs. Briefs, is the cake ready?" Ava blurted out.

"Sssh!" Mrs. Briefs lowered her voice, "It's a huge cake! Enough for everyone to have a small piece!"

"Great!"

Then Bulma stepped out wearing a new pair of jeans, new sandals and a new sweater. Her lavender hair was longer now too, and was brushed back nicely, with a bow tying her ponytail. She smiled at her parents, and ran up to Ava and gave her a big hug. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs laughed.

Dr. Briefs cleared his throat, "Pumpkin, how does it feel to be nine?"

Bulma giggled, "I haven't been nine that long!"

Dr. Briefs reached over to ruffle Bulma's hair, then decided against it. She was getting to old for that, "Ava, got the blindfold?"

"Yep!" she handed it to him, and he tied it around Bulma's head, blocking her sight.

"I'm going to !"

"But "

"No buts!" he said, straining somewhat to lift Bulma to his shoulders.

Mrs. Briefs giggled, "Forward march?"

"Forward march!" Dr. Briefs shouted and headed out of their family quarters.

"Here we are!" Ava shouted. Everyone turned to look as the Briefs entered. Bulma was set down and the blindfold taken off; she gasped when she saw where she was and how many people were there. Someone started a count off, and then several hundred voices began to sing:

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Bulma! Happy Birthday to you!"

A massive cake was wheeled over on a cart, nine candles flickered atop it.

"Happy ninth birthday, Bulma!" someone called out; Bulma smiled.

"Make a wish, sweetie," Mrs. Briefs whispered.

 _I wish I wish that I wish that I could find the dragonballs so that I can make a wish so that Mommy and Daddy and Ava and everyone else can be safe from the Saiyans!_ Then she took a deep breath and blew out the candles.

Suddenly an old man with a white beard and mustache pushed through the crowd toward Bulma. He hit one or two of those too rude to move with his cane and then walked up to Bulma, sliding something out of his pocket.

"You're collecting the dragonballs?" he asked, and when she nodded he continued, "Well then, I've got a present for you, Bulma. How many do you have already?"

He held in his hand the three-star dragonball; Bulma gasped, "Thank you, this will be the fifth one! I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know your name Mr.-?"

"Master Roshi," he replied, "been hiding from those Kami-damned Saiyans at my home, until they decided to explode it! Used to be a fighter in my day, but you know, arthritis in these joints," he tapped his knees with the cane, "keeps me from doing much these days."

Bulma smiled and gave him a hug, "Thank you Master Roshi, that's one of the bestest birthday presents I've ever gotten!"

He patted her on the head, "There, there, of course it is."

"Bulma, come here," Dr. Briefs said as he tapped a glass with a fork to get everyone's attention. He cleared his throat, "Everyone, as you know, much hard work has gone into this project. I especially thank my daughter, who reminded me that instead of having only solar power, which on occasion has a tendency to fail, we could use the underground springs of the caves for hydroelectricity! Bulma also thought of having a swimming pool for having fun, but I had to remind her it would be too cold so she told me, 'Dad, couldn't we use the new power to heat the water some?' And yes, by god, it was possible! So please give Bulma another round of applause!"

After the laughter and cheers had died down, Dr. Briefs continued, "Everyone is welcome to have a piece of cake and look around the other new additions of our settlement. But first, I will tell you about our plan we are now in the final stages of planning an assault against the main Saiyan troops stationed on Earth!"

Silence; then mutters and whispers.

"Dr. Briefs, are you sure this is appropriate for today?" someone in the back yelled.

"Yes! I want my daughter to know that I'm doing this for her, that she won't have to live in these damned caves the rest of her lives! I don't want her to live in fear and I don't want anyone else here to have to live that way. The Saiyans have oppressed us far too long! We deserve to live of our own free will, not to be beaten to death by some outer space barbarian! We deserve better than living in cave, fearing for our lives! Don't you see that?"

Bulma gasped and cried out, "Dad! You don't have to do this! It's suicide!"

"Bulma," Dr. Briefs said, "I'd gladly die to allow you the freedom, the life, the education, that you deserved No, the freedom, the life, the education that you deserve!"

Mrs. Briefs walked over and gave Bulma a hug, "It's all right dear, your father won't be killed. He knows what he's doing - you're not going to have to live another day wondering if the ki-dampening shields are going to fail."

"But I don't think about that! Those can always be fixed I just don't want daddy to die! Please don't do it daddy! You're not replaceable like the dampening shields!"

"Okay, Bulma, I promise that I won't do this for a while. I'll make sure everything is fail-proof! I won't be killed by a Saiyan!"

Bulma nestled into his chest as he gave her a fierce hug.

* * *

Dr. Briefs looked at the controls of the plane, and then back at Joe Marshall, "Joe are you ready?"

Joe nodded nervously, "Yeah, everybody else ready?"

The tall brunette, Maria Darien and her husband Kyle nodded, as did Max Hubbard, Anna Townsend, and Josh Ross. The newer members of the group, three men and two women, merely looked out the window into the darkness below before giving either an affirmative nod or a "yeah."

Maria cleared her throat, "We strike and we leave ay-sap right?"

"Yeah, strike the barracks and leave," Joe stated, "That is the plan, right, Doc?"

Dr. Briefs nodded, "The bomb should be enough to destroy only the entire compound."

"You're worried about Bulma, aren't you, sir?" Anna Townsend said quietly.

"Ava and my wife finally got her to get out of bed to eat yesterday," he said quietly, "I'm worried about breaking my promise to her. I said I said I wouldn't leave until I was sure everything was fail-proof and that a Saiyan won't kill me."

Max - the least likely of the group - placed a reassuring hand on his arm, "If the Saiyans kill anyone it had better be me; then, I can join my wife in heaven."

* * *

Ava was worried about Bulma. She had seemed fine the day before but today was another story, "Bulma, do you want to go to the pool today?"

"Not really," Bulma curled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Come on! I can't go without a buddy! You know that! You'll have fun! Besides, your dad isn't going to go off! He promised!"

"I guess but "

"You know how your dad says 'no buts'? Well, right now, there's no excuse! Come on! Go back into your room and change into your swimsuit!" Ava pulled her away from the bookshelf and forced her to go into her room. She closed the canvas and waited outside, "If you even think about getting in your bed, Bulma Briefs, I'll make your mom come in here and change ya like a baby!"

Hearing Bulma grumble, Ava slipped into her own room and change quickly. She grabbed two towels and returned to Bulma's alcove.

"You ready?" She heard a mumbled response and said, "What's that? I couldn't hear you!"

"Yes I'm ready!"

Ava giggled and pulled the canvas aside, "Here's a towel."

Bulma made a face and grabbed the towel she was offered. Ava caught her arm and pulled her out of her room and out of the Briefs family quarters.

"How many people are here?" Bulma asked incredulously as she surveyed the pool.

"I dunno - a lot?" Ava replied jokingly, "Here, gimme you're towel and your shoes. I'll be right back."

Bulma handed her the towel and looked across the pool. She was proud of everyone's work. The pool had smooth edges and a smooth bottom, and there was a nice area for just running around it if you felt like it - hat was completely against the rules, however. There was a shallow end, a deep end, and even a pool for younger children who couldn't swim as well. Bulma waved at the lifeguard, who smiled at her and then went back to observing the youngsters playing in the pool.

Suddenly, Bulma felt two hands push into her back, and all of the sudden she was flailing her arms - and splash! She sunk to the bottom like a stone, then fought her way up to the surface to see Ava on the edge of the pool laughing at her!

"Ava!" she screamed, and splashed the other girl, who dove into the pool to avoid her friend's angry wave of splashes. Bulma was pulled under the water and came up spluttering with Ava beside her. Bulma flipped her hair out of her eyes and Ava giggled; soon Bulma joined in.

* * *

"Dr. Briefs! They're on our tale!" Anna screamed, "We've got to do something! They're going to catch us, and then we're all going to die! All of us!"

"Woman, would you just shut up!" Kyle and Maria said in unison.

"I couldn't agree with that more," Max said dryly, "We'll really be dead if you don't stop your damn hysterics!"

 _I'm going to die! t_ hought Dr. Briefs, _We're all going to die! We're all doomed - and it's my fault! Why did I have to continue with this damned-fool idea? Why?_

Anna screamed one last time and fainted; Joe, being the only medically trained one on the mission, rushed to the plump woman's side with his equipment. After an unsuccessful attempt at moving her without damage, he motioned for Max to help him. They managed to haul her out of the way.

"Damnit!" Dr. Briefs screamed - the Saiyans were herding them straight toward the refugee settlement, "we're heading straight for the settlement I'm losing control! I'm going to have to land."

Which he did, just barely, crushing the tip of one of the wings on the mountainside next to the entrance of their settlement. They scrambled out - Joe and Max carrying Anna Townsend - and immediately the Saiyans were on them.

The Saiyan leader pointed a gun at them, "You're the ones who have been taking away from the slave shipments to Planet Vegeta! What is this place? Your base?"

Dr. Briefs didn't answer.

* * *

Bulma gasped as the lights inside the cave system flickered. This was no ordinary flickering of lights - it was something technical, something wrong with the wiring. No one seemed to notice the problem with the lights. Everyone was still having fun.

"Ava " Bulma whispered, "There's something wrong that was not a normal 'flicker' having to do with the flow of water or the solar panels something's going on."

Ava turned to Bulma, and hit her playfully, "Nothing's wrong, silly! You're really smart and all, but you're also kinda down, so you need to lighten up! Just relax and have fun for a change!"

"I guess you're right, but I'm getting out I'm gonna sit on the outside of the pool, k? I'm kinda tired."

"I really wish you'd play though," Ava said. Bulma shook her head, and Ava shrugged; she wasn't going to press the issue too far, "all right, your loss. Go dry off."

"Thanks for understanding," Bulma said, and pulled her body out of the water, then grabbed her towel, drying off before wrapping the warm fabric around herself. The lights flickered again, and Bulma shrugged it off like Ava told her to. Maybe she was right. Nothing was going to happen.

* * *

"Tell me or else I'll blow up the entire mountain!"

Dr. Briefs had more of a spine than most people would give him credit for.

"We know you've been keeping refugees here! We know you've been stealing slaves! I'll cut you a deal " the Saiyan pulled him up close, "Answer my questions, and your refugees won't die!"

"That's hardly fair!" Maria Darien shouted.

"Shut up, woman!"

"I've got a name," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"SHE SAID SHE'S GOT A NAME!" Kyle yelled.

"Oh, really? And are you her spokesperson?" The Saiyan aimed his weapon at him, then turned to his wife, "He dies unless you answer our questions!"

"Maria don't "

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"Dr. Briefs "

The Saiyan aimed his weapon once more at Dr. Briefs, "You have any family?"

"Yes "

"Would you like to see them die before your very eyes?"

Dr. Briefs gaped at the Saiyan - he couldn't be serious, and yet he was! _What do I do? I can't reveal that this is the place but they already know and if I don't say than they'll kill Bulma. Or they'll kill me I promised Bulma I wouldn't be killed by a Saiyan_

All was silent for a very long time

"I'll make a deal," he said quietly

"You're not in a position to make demands!"

"Take everyone here Just don't kill or harm anyone, especially not my daughters or my wife."

The Saiyan smirked, "Where is everyone?"

"In - inside in the caverns " he stuttered, pointing to the covered entrance.

"How have you survived so long?"

Dr. Briefs clamped his mouth shut.

"Tell me, or everyone dies," the Saiyan demanded; all eyes were on Dr. Briefs. He cast his eyes down and away from the glares his fellow revolutionaries pinned his way. He felt like such a disappointment and a failure. They were all doomed - he had doomed them.

"We have farms in the mountains, and we run off of solar and hydroelectric power. Please don't harm anyone!"

"Your plea has already been heard fool! You will help us dismantle this power of yours! Now tell us the name of your daughters or else we'll kill everyone!"

 _What is it with them and killing?_ The thought flickered across Dr. Brief's mind as he opened his mouth to speak. No sound came out.

"Well?"

"B-b-Bulma "

"I thought you said you had two?!"

"Y-yes, well, A-a-a-Ava is-"

"Silence! Good. Now come with us and help us dismantle your power!"

* * *

"Ava, can we please go? I don't feel so good!" Bulma whined, "Mom's gonna be angry if I go without you!"

The lights flickered again and Bulma shuddered. _I have a bad feeling about this!_

"Ava! There has to be something wrong, the lights shouldn't be -" everything cut off. The lights snapped off and the motors of machinery whirred and whined quietly down to nothing. For a moment, all was completely silent.

Then a chaotic panic ensued. People splashed frantically in the water, screaming, panicking, trying to find a way out of what could possibly be a death trap.

"Bulma!"

She started as she heard her name, "Ava?"

"You're right in front of me right?" A wet hand stuck out of the pool and slapped Bulma on the foot.

"Did you just hit me?"

"Yeah? I think?"

"Well get out! We gotta get out of here! We gotta find mom!"

"Okay, okay!" Ava splashed out of the water just as a blue-green glow illuminated the exit from the caves, "Well someone was thinking!"  
Bulma handed Ava her towel and grabbed her arm, racing towards the entrance to beat the mad rush of frightened people. They rushed into the corridors, feeling their way to their quarters and pushing aside the flap into the Briefs residence.

"Mom?"

They heard a muffled thump, "Over here girls we need to get out of here."

"Just a minute," said Bulma as she felt her way over to her alcove and pulled the flashlight out from under her bed. She switched it on and hurried towards the door, then stopped and shone the light at her mom, "Come on, Mom!"

Bulma, Ava and Mrs. Briefs made their way out into the hectic hallway and headed toward the cafeteria where they would await news from Dr. Briefs.

* * *

After shutting down the power, Dr. Briefs could hear the chaos within the caves; the screams echoed outside through the small valley entrance of their settlement. The Saiyan warriors were huddled together, laughing about a situation he thought there was nothing funny about. The Saiyans then split into groups, and two stood outside guarding the would-be revolutionaries. The troops burst into the settlement; Dr. Briefs closed his eyes and placed his hands over his ears, shaking his head and trying to shut out the scene that played over and over and over again in his head.

Things had calmed down inside the caves, but Bulma and Ava were restless, walking around, pacing, although not too far from Mrs. Briefs who had sunken to the floor in grief. They stood away from her for a moment, unsure of what to do.

Bulma stepped forward, "Mom, what's wrong?"

Mrs. Briefs began to sob, "Your father! He-he went to go fight against the Saiyans they must have followed him back that's what's going on!"

"Dad wouldn't do that, he promised he wouldn't!"

"Bulma, your father wants you to be happy, he hates the Saiyans, for for ruining your future, the life you could have lived if those bastards hadn't come here!"

Bulma sat down next to her mother, wrapping her into a hug, "Mom, everything's going to be okay!"

Ava stood looking at them and feeling like an outsider. Her face was drawn and sad. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and stared off into space, wondering, _Dad - no, Dr. Briefs - risked his life for Bulma, but would he do the same for me?_

Screams from the corridor sent everyone in the cafeteria looking at the door. They all knew what that could mean

A Saiyan stepped through, then three more behind him; Mrs. Briefs screamed as the refugees were forced outside.

* * *

Thirsty and cold, the refugees sat within a corral-type place; the Saiyans had fenced them in. Bulma and Ava stood together, with Mrs. Briefs holding them to her; Bulma and Ava looked, blinking, as a loud, bellowing Saiyan voice began to shout harshly across the slaves.

Someone in front of them cleared their throat, and looked back at them; it was Master Roshi. He looked at Mrs. Briefs and began to speak, "Mrs. Briefs, some of these refugees are saying you may want to go to the 'front' of this pen and take a look at something. That is if you want to go. It might be best if you left the girls here."

Mrs. Briefs shook her head, "If I'm going up there, I'm taking the girls with me. I don't want to be separated from them - the Saiyans take all 'criminals' to Planet Vegeta when they capture them. I'm not about to lose track of Bulma and Ava."

Master Roshi nodded at her statement, and shoved through the crowd, hitting a few people here or there in his way with his cane, "COMING THROUGH!"

Immediately the refugees parted for Master Roshi, Mrs. Briefs and the two girls to go through. They made their way somewhat proudly, until they could see the Saiyans. Mrs. Briefs gasped as she saw her husband, his hands tied behind his back. Bulma looked up at her and whispered, "Mom is that really dad?"

She nodded numbly as Dr. Briefs looked at them with a downhearted expression, the kind a person makes when they know they are doomed. _Please don't let this happen, please don't let this happen_

"You are here to witness what befalls those who oppose Saiyan rule! These men and women have attempted to massacre Saiyan warriors and have stolen many slaves!" The large, burly Saiyan spat the words venomously, and many children cried out or shuddered. A murmur passed through the assembled refugees. "SILENCE! Make one small mistake, and your fate will be the same!"

Silence followed.

"The first to die will be all who conspired with Dr. Briefs!"

Mrs. Briefs clasped Bulma and Ava to her stomach, hiding their faces from the scene she knew was coming. Several flashes of light, and the first prisoners were incinerated into ash and oblivion. The spokesman of the Saiyans shoved Dr. Briefs to his knees.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

Bulma fought to turn and see her father, although she heard him speak:

"I love my family and my friends and the community who lived here! I love my wife, and my two daughters, and I killed those damned Saiyans for them!" Dr. Briefs received a kick in the stomach for that comment. Doubled over and spitting up blood, he continued, "Keep fighting the Saiyans! Bulma and Ava, keep fighting, and protect your mother! I love you!"

"Enough!" The Saiyan bellowed.

Ava gasped into Mrs. Briefs's stomach. Had he really said daughters? Plural? That meant _No! Dad! They're going to kill him and he thought of me as his daughter, and I never called him father or dad to his face!_

She sobbed quietly into Mrs. Briefs as Bulma struggled to turn around and see what was going on. Mrs. Briefs had lessened her grip as she stared forward with fright and grief, and as Bulma turned around completely she saw the Saiyan raise his hand, palm out towards her father.

"Please! Don't hurt my wife and daughters!" Dr. Briefs pleaded

"DADDY! NO!" Bulma screamed out as she saw him engulfed by an explosion of searing white light. There was nothing left, and Bulma fell against her mother, wracked with sobs. Then everything turned black.


	7. Part I: Earth, Chapter 6

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 1: Earth  
Chapter 6: Pain

* * *

It had been several months since their capture and the Saiyans had given them little to no attention besides feeding and watering them. That was soon to change. One day, the Saiyans burst into the slave quarters. Bulma woke as she and Ava were torn away from their mother by rough Saiyan hands.

"Mommy!" She called, wincing as a Saiyan threw her into the back of a small cart similar to a portable dog kennel. Mrs. Briefs was stunned; she could neither speak nor move. Then the door went down, and Bulma and Ava were wheeled away.

Inside, the two girls whimpered in pain and fear as they clung to each other. They had no idea what was going on as they were unloaded into a lift and sent down, down, down into the lower recesses of the ship.

* * *

Mrs. Briefs sat alone in a corner of the room; other women huddled around in small groups comforting one another. She wanted none of their comfort. She wanted her daughters; she didn't trust the Saiyans to care for them correctly, if they even would at all. Mrs. Briefs jumped up, pushed her way through the women toward the door, and pounded on it.

A tall Saiyan male smirked at her as he opened the door, "What do you want, whore?"

She blinked; never in her life had she been called something so filthy!

"I am not a whore, but I demand to know where my daughters have been taken! I want them back in my care!"

"They'll be back in your care soon enough, Mrs. Briefs," he sneered and looked her over in a manner that had nothing kind in it. He read like a book, and his intentions were less than honorable.

She gasped.

"Yes, I know your name. You're Dr. Brief's bitchy little wife, and you're coming with me now. You're going to pay for what your husband did - he's not here to protect you!" He laughed, then grabbed her roughly by the wrist and yanked her out of the slave rooms, pushing her toward an unused room on the corridor.

Mrs. Briefs screamed as she was thrown to the floor. The door shut.

* * *

Mrs. Briefs woke up in the middle of the floor of her assigned slave quarters, weak and hurting. Bruised from head to toe, with severe pain in her pelvic area, she felt abused both mentally and physically. However, it was the shame and the emotional pain that hurt worse than any bruise ever could.

She curled up into a fetal position and, grimacing at the pain at so simple and natural a motion, began to weep uncontrollably. How could she have let that happen to her? Why did she have to demand to find her daughters? _I don't want them to see me now. I'm a mess and I've been I've been taken advantage of and assaulted by a Saiyan. Why?_

* * *

Several months later, Bulma lay in the corner of a lower deck of the cargo ship, her head resting on Ava's shoulder, while Ava in turn rested her head on Bulma's.

"Bulma-"

Weakly, she pulled away from Ava so she could look at her. It took all her strength to push away and to sit back against the wall, where she breathed heavily. Her face, which had been so full of life and childhood, was painfully gaunt, pinched inward at the cheeks. Bruises marked her pale skin. An especially painful one - probably the result of a large Saiyan hand - ran long ways down her delicate features.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"What happens when you die?"

"Why you ask?" someone lying on the floor near them asked sharply, "We all gonna die when we get to Planet Vegeta."

"I don't know," Bulma replied, ignoring the child lying on the floor, "You don't think you're gonna die do you? Please don't die, Ava! You're my only friend left!"

Ava's mouth twitched a smile, "I'm not gonna die, I just wanna know. Anything has to be better than this place."

"But-"

"Kid, when you die, nothin' happens. All that bullshit your 'rents tell you about heaven and hell, is just that - it's bullshit."

"Leave us alone!" Bulma shouted hoarsely at the kid, "You suck! You're mean, and if there's a heaven and a hell than you're going to hell! There isn't any way you're going to heaven!"

"Haha! I don't believe in that shit anyway. I'm gonna grow up to kick Saiyan ass and then I'll be a hero."

"No one would see you as hero!" Ava exclaimed, then began coughing loudly - rasping, harsh, racking coughs. Bulma moved as fast as she could under the circumstances and the kid who had been lying on the floor got up and lurched over toward them.

"Ava, don't die! It'll be okay!" she whispered.

"Hey, girl, I'm sorry about what I said," the kid said, looking away from them toward the door as Ava continued to cough, "I think the female guards are on today. They'll let you go to the infirmary they, well, they they took my brother up there the other day, and I'd like to see him. Come on, if Savoya or Melopa are out there, I can get her up there. Plus it's a good way to find out how your parents are doing."

"Only our mother is alive!" Bulma screamed at him.

"Oh, right Dr. Briefs was your dad, right?"

"He is my dad even if he's dead! It doesn't mean I cease viewing him as my dad!"

Carefully, the boy switched subjects, "Just a warning a lot of the Saiyan males have been-"

"Have been what?" she demanded.

"Um, well a lot of the women are pregnant because the Saiyans have-"

Bulma glared at him, adrenaline pumping through her and making her just a wee-bit more irritable than usual and giving her strength she normally wouldn't have had.

"I can't say it!"

She had turned her attention back to Ava who was having trouble breathing, "Say it anyway!"

"Well just see for yourself if we can get up there. Or ask Savoya or Melopa!"

"You said we could!"

"If the Saiyans I know are out there!"

"Oooh! Okay, that's it! Go check and see if they're out there."

The boy slowly walked towards the door, and Bulma looked at Ava with concern. She was very, very weak, doubled over in pain from her last bought of coughing.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bulma asked softly.

"I didn't want to scare you or make you worried."

"Well you're going to get some help!"

"You hope," Ava smiled weakly, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Ava! Stay awake!" She whispered urgently, shutting her eyes and holding Ava's hand tightly. _Please, oh please, let it be the right guards!_

Ava coughed again, although she was too weak to make more than a puffing noise in her throat; she could barely breathe. Bulma shivered involuntarily, and turned quickly as she heard someone thumping across the metal floor panels. They boy was returning with a young female guard.

"Hey I got Savoya!"

"But she's, like, twelve! She's a kid!"

"I am the daughter of a Saiyan elite receiving training," Savoya sniffed haughtily, "And yes, in Earth years, I am only thirteen." She looked down at Ava and asked softly, "Is this your friend who needs medical attention?"

Bulma nodded, too surprised to speak. She had never heard a Saiyan speak in a tone that close to sympathy without it being scornful or sarcastic. She cleared her throat, "Thank you."

"What's that?"

"I said 'thank you.' Don't you ever get thanks for doing something good?"

"Saiyans do not thank one another," Savoya sniffed disdainfully and scowled, "Everything we do is in the line of duty. Nothing else."

"Oh. Well, you see, humans do," Bulma smiled at her and turned to the boy, "Thank you ah-?"

"Rory," he supplied, smiling at her, "You're welcome, um-"

"Bulma."

"You can thank each other later, idiots," Savoya said, lifting an unconscious Ava to her shoulders. They walked to the door where Savoya tapped in a code and placed her hand over a scanner. The door opened and she led them into the corridor, where a younger female Saiyan stood scowling at them.

"Is that Melopa?" Bulma whispered to Rory.

"No," Savoya answered for him, "That is Sukena - be careful around her. She is also of the elite class, but worse yet she is intended for our Prince, Prince Vegeta. They were betrothed at an early age because of her power levels. It's gotten to her head."

"Oh."

"She's a real bitch," Rory replied, glancing warily back at Sukena.

Savoya cleared her throat, "Say, girl, Bulma?"

"Yep."

"Where did you get that bruise?"

She blushed, "I talked back to one of our teachers said I didn't want to learn Saiyan."

Savoya guffawed and clamped her free hand over her mouth, glancing back at Sukena who was scowling at her. She stopped when she saw Bulma glare at her; it was her turn to blush, "I heard about you while I ate dinner yesterday. Please excuse my laughter."

"You're excused," Bulma giggled, "Okay, so what's Sukena's problem?"

"She was raised to believe she is better than everyone, and she thinks she is better than the King himself," Savoya said, and glanced behind them to make sure Sukena wasn't listening, "She believes she is the best choice for the Prince's mate, but that depends on if they bond."

She paused to type in her code at a door, and motioned for them to enter the lift as the doors swung open. When the doors shut behind them, she typed in another code, "If they don't bond, she will not be queen."

"What's this bonding b.s.?" Rory asked as the lift began going up.

"Saiyans bond with their mate; it is a long process. However, many times someone of the royal bloodline cannot bond with one of those intended for them."

It was Bulma's turn to interrupt, "What do you mean by 'those intended,' 'cause you just said Sukena was this prince-guy's betrothed."

"The daughters of the elite who are within 3 years older or 3 years younger than the Prince, and have the highest power levels at birth are then said to be 'intended' for the Prince. This selection is to strengthen the Saiyan royal bloodlines. Sukena had the highest power level out of any, and she is but a year younger than the Prince."

"How old is the Prince?"

"I believe he is eleven."

"Oh, so Sukena's my age" Bulma said, "So what happens if he can't bond with one of those intended for him?"

"Then he must find someone he can bond with, or he must produce an heir by the time he is thirty-five."

"Why aren't you one of these 'intended'?" Rory asked as the lift stopped and the doors opened.

"My power level was not high enough," Savoya blushed.

"Oh," Bulma and Rory said in unison as they hopped out. Savoya trailed behind them, making sure Ava was still breathing. She pointed down a corridor, and Rory led the way.

"Does it matter how high a powr level the Saiyan has if they can bond?"

Savoya shook her head, "No, so long as they can bond."

"What exactly is a bond?"

"A link between two Saiyans attracted and 'in love', although the Prince is incapable of loving anyone. Lord Freeza has beaten the ability out of him."

"Who's this Freeza guy?" Rory demanded.

"A non-Saiyan ally of King Vegeta," Savoya replied, "Oops."

He snickered, "Weren't supposed to say that?"

Savoya glared at him, "Hurry ahead and tell them we have a sick human in need of emergency treatment. Find Kucua - you know her - she is treating your brother."

Rory scampered off.

When he was gone, Bulma began asking more questions, "Do you like the Prince?"

"I do not know him very well any longer," Savoya replied.

"Oh, why not?"

"He is being trained by Freeza. He used to be mean to me on Planet Vegeta. If he is still the same way - or worse - then I do not like him. The King should have had another child."

"Why doesn't he?"

"You're full of questions aren't you?" Savoya checked Ava again; Bulma also glanced back at her friend and began wringing her hands, "No don't answer that. And stop doing that with your hands. You make me nervous. Now to answer, King Vegeta does not have another child because his mate died giving birth to Prince Vegeta."

"Why'd she die? And why is there a King and a Prince Vegeta?"

"Vegeta is a traditional name. The prince was born with a very high power level. His mother was not trained on how to give birth to a child with such a high power level."

"Wasn't she elite?"

"Yes, but she wasn't originally one of the intended."

Bulma frowned and Savoya took the chance to stop the barrage of questions, "Bulma, do not ask questions now, we've reached the infirmary."

Savoya tapped in her code and the doors flew open to reveal a Saiyan trauma unit. Ava was placed on a stretcher and wheeled away. Savoya led Bulma to another examining room, "Stay here Bulma; they need to give you an antiviral medication. Slaves are an important part of the Planet Vegeta social structure. I must go back to my post."

Stony-faced, Savoya walked off, refusing to turn around and give her new friend even the briefest vestige of comfort. Bulma racked her knees up to her chin and waited for the medic to treat her so she could go see Ava.

* * *

Eleven-year-old Prince Vegeta scowled as he paced the length of his cramped quarters - cramped by Saiyan standards at least, although he wasn't sure if those were much bigger anymore either. Lord Freeza did not seem to have a respect for luxury and Vegeta remembered his scornful tone that morning:

 _"What? The Prince of all Saiyans is not satisfied with his quarters? Prince Vegeta, but surely you understand that luxury brings about unwanted emotions in a developing warrior. What are you? A pet monkey or a warrior Prince?_

 _Vegeta had narrowed his eyes; his normal scowling mask deepened as Freeza patted him on the head like a palace lapdog. He'd held back a growl; it wouldn't have proven anything, only succeeding in giving Freeza a well-needed snigger._

 _"Yes, Prince Vegeta, that is what I thought. You are a Prince ... and a Prince - especially the Prince of such a legendary race as the Saiyans - must learn that indulgences are not for the better. You are spoiled, child, and you must learn that there are things more important than better rooms. You are here to be trained, not petted and pampered, and I will not force my high level officials to renounce their rooms to a child. You must earn one of these rooms, understand?" Freeza swirled a glass of wine as he tapped his fingers impatiently on his 'throne'._

 _Vegeta had ground his teeth, his heavy eyebrows forking and battling for a centered place above the bridge of his nose. He scowled deeper still, then genuflected and stalked out of the room, back to his own quarters._

The memory itself made Vegeta scowl, and he changed into his training outfit and headed toward the training facilities on the ship.

"NAPPA!" he yelled. The large Saiyan rushed to his Prince's side, bowing. Vegeta smirked, and growled quietly, "When you bow, your head must be lower than mine."

Nappa fell to the floor, groveling at Vegeta's feet. Vegeta laughed, "Get up, fool. Or are you going to crawl on your belly to the training room?"

"No, your Highness."

"Good. Hurry along. I wish to think before we train together."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta."

 _Damned toady_ , Vegeta thought to himself, scowling. He was in a foul mood, worse than usual, and he was going to take it out on Nappa. _Maybe if I continue to beat the fool, he'll be more of a challenge. Or perhaps I should train with Zarbon. Yes, I will demand his presence - Freeza has requested that Zarbon train with me. If I continue to lose to him, I will become stronger! Zarbon is not much stronger than I am, but still strong enough to beat me. I will not lose to him again!_

Prince Vegeta stood taller as he stalked toward his training session, his hands clenched into fists.

* * *

Bulma hopped off the chair when the Saiyan medic returned, "How's Ava?"

"She'll be better. Her body is fighting off the virus, so she will be weak for some time. We're placing her in a regeneration tank to heal what the medication can't, and we're keeping you here for observation," the medic smiled at her, and took something out of her pocket, "I'll need to give you this antiviral medication. Saiyan treatments are a bit more advanced than your human treatments. By our standards, your treatments are crude, but we use some of the same standards."

"Why are you nice to me? Most of the other Saiyans are mean."

The medic smiled, "I'm no warrior. Not all of us are slow brutes. Saiyans are also a very instinctive race, so most females, like myself, aren't as strong as the males, and have more caring personalities."

"Except for that Sukena girl," Bulma remarked under her breath.

The woman laughed, "Sukena's a bitch. You'll hear that from many sources," she frowned and glanced out the door, whispering, "I hope she either dies in battle or is incapable of bonding with the Prince. We do not need two pompous, arrogant children of the elite making decisions for Planet Vegeta."

"Why don't you get rid of the elite?" Bulma asked, while she was thinking, _Gosh, these Saiyans have a really big rumor mill. What was it mom said about gossip newspapers? Oh, tabloids. Hmm. Wonder if Saiyans have newspapers, or tabloids, or magazines or anything._

"We can't; they are the strongest. Even if one of the lower class Saiyans was a match for a member of the elite class, they would be sure to kill him and take samples of his DNA to use," the female medic inserted the shot into Bulma's arm; she barely noticed.

"Oh," she looked down at her arm, "Hmm. That didn't hurt one bit."

The medic smiled as she directed Bulma to jump down, "Good! Just go ahead and sit in the waiting area out there, and if you need anything, just shout for me, Lysicha."

"Thanks!" she walked out into the waiting area and sat down, then picked up a book with Saiyan writing on it. She picked out the few words she knew, 'Earth,' 'brats,' 'human,' 'King,' 'Planet Vegeta,' 'Prince' and 'Vegeta.' Well, she couldn't read it, so she opted to look at the pictures instead, but when she saw it was pictures of Earth, she set the book down and sighed. It made her homesick.

She looked up and around the room, but what she saw made her gasp. A familiar blonde, with her back turned, was in the main medical area!

 _Mom? What's mom doing here? She can't be here! It's it's impossible! They separated us but I guess this is the only medical place they have for slaves_

Not thinking about anything other than the fact that her mother was near, she ran past medical staff and toward her mother, but stopped in shock when she saw her.

"M-Mom?"

Mrs. Briefs turned around, one hand on her gravid belly, and burst into tears.

"But mom why? What?"

"Bulma I love you!" she grabbed her daughter up into her arms, being careful to make sure Bulma avoided touching the mass of her distended belly. Then she whispered into her daughter's ear, "I'm sorry you had to see me this way."

"But Mom why?"

"Don't ask me that Bulma. Where's Ava?"

Bulma looked down her feet, tears running down her cheeks at being brushed aside, or what she thought was being brushed aside, "She's sick. They have her in one of their regeneration tanks. She's gonna be better. But mom, why didn't you tell me I was gonna have a brother or sister?"

"I didn't know, Bulma" Mrs. Briefs replied, evading the chance Bulma might ask more questions; she couldn't tell Bulma the truth.

"I wish dad was here. He'd be really happy. I always wanted a baby brother or sister!"

Mrs. Briefs gave a half-smile, "Yes, Bulma, now let's go see Ava."


	8. Part I: Earth, Chapter 7

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 1: Earth  
Chapter 7: Promise

* * *

Ponytail flying behind her, Savoya burst into the main slave room, "Bulma! Ava! Your mom's been in labor for a few hours! The baby's about to be born! Come on!"

Everything in the room had stopped at having the tough Saiyan guard talk in something other than her proper manner. Savoya glowered at the human, "Back to what you were doing! This does not concern you! Bulma! Ava!"

Bulma and Ava skidded to a halt in front of Savoya, gasping for air at having run so quickly. Bulma recovered first.

"Really?"

"Yes! Now follow me! I have something that needs to be discussed," she tapped in her code and placed her hand over the scanner. The trio rushed out, only to be stopped by the formidable, glowering Sukena.

"Where are you taking these slaves? You do not have permission! I have not received notification of this!"

"I am taking them to the medical deck, Sukena," Savoya stood up to her full height, several inches taller than the slighter warrior, flaunting something that neither Bulma nor Ava knew about, "As your superior officer, I command you step out of my way."

"When I am Queen -"

"'When you're Queen' my ass! The others are catching up to your 'superior' strength," with that, Savoya pushed Sukena into the paneling and flew to the lift with Bulma and Ava dangling from her arms. She dropped them softly to the floor and quickly tapped in her code; all three reacted instantly as the lift door opened. Savoya punched in her code once again, and they were off.

"Wow! That's the way to kick ass!" Bulma clapped her hands together, giggling.

Savoya grinned, "Bulma, I don't think your mom would approve of you saying that."

As Bulma beamed innocently back at the Saiyan, Ava shifted from foot to foot, then cleared her throat, "How's mom? Is the baby gonna be a boy or a girl?"

"Your mom's fine! From some of the papers I saw and what little I understand of science, I know what the sex of the child is. However, it is going to remain a surprise to you and Bulma."

"That sucks," Bulma muttered. Savoya glared at her.

"I have something of slightly more importance than your mother"

"More important than my mother?" Bulma bristled, grinding her teeth.

Savoy ignored her, "We are nearing Planet Vegeta, and you will be going up for auction-"

"Auction?!"

"Yes, auction, now let me finish. I am trying to find a way to keep your mother with you, a sort of 'package deal.' Or I will keep you off auction and place you in a private sale for the elite class only. It depends on if the package deal works or not."

Bulma frowned, "I don't like this. I'm not just something to be sold."

"By Planet Vegeta standards, you are," Savoya's eyebrows creased in thought as she frowned, "It is not fair, you are right, but you were captured and therefore we have the rights on you."

The lift stopped, and the trio tumbled out, the younger two off as quickly as their legs could carry them toward the slave medical ward.

"Awe, come on Savoya!"

She tapped in the codes slowly and smirked, "My, my aren't we impatient today."

The doors swished open and the two girls had little time to think about Savoya as they ran through the corridors looking for their mother. They found Mrs. Briefs, pushed the door open and rushed to her side.

"Mom!"

Sweat poured down Mrs. Brief's face as she looked at her daughters. They each took one side of the bed and offered their hands to her. She grasped their hands; Ava whimpered in pain as the grip tightened; Bulma ground her teeth, determined not to make a sound. Mrs. Briefs cried out.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Ava whispered between clenched teeth.

"Does she look fine?" Bulma hissed, jealousy dripping from her words; Ava flinched. Bulma had still not gotten over the feelings of being brushed aside.

"Bulma! I'm surprised -" Mrs. Briefs admonished before another contraction ripped through her body.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking down at her feet.

Ava sighed at what had become a familiar scene, and then she grimaced as Mrs. Briefs nearly crushed her hand again, "It'll be okay."

"Push mom come on push!" said Bulma. Mrs. Briefs did as she was instructed, squeezing the hands of her two young coaches. Bulma sucked in a breath of air between clenched teeth.

"I can see the head," one of the nurses remarked.

"Get Bulma and Ava out of here!" Mrs. Briefs shouted, her face contorted in pain. Ava left quickly, but Bulma stood her ground, tiny fists on her hips. Savoya lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to leave!" Bulma shouted back.

"I think it would be best if you left," the Saiyan female said cautiously. Mrs. Briefs nodded as best she could under the circumstances.

"But!"

"Bulma-" Savoya picked up the screaming child and deposited her outside, closing the door behind them. One of the nurses drew down the blinds.

Finally the child was born, but there was one problem. Despite having light brown hair, pale blue eyes and the normal loud cry of a newborn human, his Saiyan heritage was obvious. A tail, as simian as the tails of the nurses, twitched rigidly in his agitation as he screamed for all the worth of his tiny lungs at being evicted from his home of nine long months.

"Mrs. Briefs, what do you wish for us to do with the tail?" one of the nurses asked, understanding all too well that Mrs. Briefs may not wish to be reminded of who, or rather what, the father of her child was. As a Saiyan, it was against her beliefs to remove the tail, but after all, the child was not going to be raised as a Saiyan.

"Remove it. I don't want my daughters to know what he is."

"You do realize he may show signs of Saiyan strength during his lifetime? The readouts -"

"Yes. I realize that. I realize what the readouts say," Mrs. Briefs smiled at the nurse, "but maybe if or when he shows signs of 'Saiyan strength', I'll be able to explain to him and to his sisters the truth behind what happened. I'm not ready for that as you likely know why."

"Yes, Mrs. Briefs," the nurse cleared her throat and handed the baby to one of the pediatric specialists who - deftly - numbed the area and removed the tail, then disposed of it down one of the medical waste chutes. The baby was wrapped in a small, standard Saiyan-issue blanket and placed in his mother's arms. Mrs. Briefs smiled down at her son: _I am going to raise him as though he was my husband's son. Damn the Saiyans for doing this. I will never, never allow them to do that to Bulma. Or Ava_

She looked up at one of the nurses, "Please bring my daughters in."

The nurse opened the blinds, and motioned for the two girls to enter. The door slowly opened, with Bulma, Ava and Savoya peaking in. Mrs. Briefs beamed at them as her daughters slipped into the room, "Bulma, Ava meet your new baby brother"

Bulma looked at the baby with awe and said softly, "What's his name?"

"I haven't decided on one yet. Do you want to help me?"

The girls nodded.

"What about what about George?" Ava suggested.

"Eww!" Bulma squealed, "What kind of a name is that? What about Jerkin?"

Mrs. Briefs cringed at both names.

"Maybe a Saiyan name?" one of the nurses suggested.

"No thank you."

"Why not mom?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

Mrs. Briefs sighed, "Well, I'd prefer to stick to family traditions."

"Um Garb?" asked Ava.

"Eh-"

"What about Tucker?" asked Bulma.

"Er-"

"Um, Tailor?" suggested Ava timidly.

"Maybe."

"Well, um, Cuff?" recommended Bulma with some reservations.

"I suppose."

"Well what do you want?" Ava asked.

"I don't really know the last three were relatively nice."

"Well, Cuff Briefs or Tucker Briefs sounds better than Tailor Briefs or Garb Briefs. What kind of a suggestion is that?" Bulma said sullenly.

Ava crossed her arms, "Well, it sounds better than Cuff! And Tucker stinks too!"

"I like the name Cuff!"

"Well I don't!"

Bulma stuck out her tongue, "Well thpfft!"

"Girls, I get the final say," Mrs. Briefs warned as the baby began to cry, "Sshh it's okay little one. Guess you don't like those names, do you sweetie?"

The baby gurgled happily as though in agreement with his mother's statement. Bulma and Ava giggled.

"He's cute," Ava stated.

Bulma blushed as she turned toward Ava, "Ava, I'm sorry I was so mean to you."

Ava shrugged then gave her a hug, "No problem."

Bulma smiled, "Do you really hate the names I suggested?"

"Well, not really. What about mine?"

"Tailor's good, but I really don't like Garb."

Ava laughed, "Neither do I!"

Mrs. Briefs observed them with a smile on her face, waiting for the moment to die down, "Now let's think of something to name your baby brother. I liked Cuff and Tailor now we'll just have to decide between them!"

* * *

Savoya looked at a computer screen in one of the labs, comparing the chromosomes of Mrs. Brief's baby to that of the male Saiyans onboard the ship. She frowned.

 _I knew it! I knew from those power readings, that baby is the son of an Elite. I could be ordered to take the baby away from Mrs. Briefs_ , Savoya bit her lip, _No, I'm going to make sure they can't take that baby away from her. I have to find a way to make those power readings lay dormant, at least until we have finished presenting them for auction._

She tapped another key on the keyboard, and waited for the computer to sort through the list of possible fathers. She drummed her fingers impatiently on the countertop and paid no attention to the computer, which was taking a long time in computing results.

Savoya jumped when the screen flashed, and turned her attention to the results. She furrowed her eyebrows; the name was vaguely familiar, so she tapped another key. A picture popped up onto the screen and she snarled softly, her lips twitching as she scowled at the image.

"I should have known! Damned pervert - always harassing or assaulting someone!" she tapped in the codes that usually allowed her to view a file. The screen flashed with red, bold Saiyan lettering, "And wouldn't you know his record is bad enough that I can't get into the file with even my security codes! Access denied"

She growled under her breath and slammed a fist into the table, roughly switching the computer off and grimacing as a gray puff of metallic smelling smoke showed she had caused a fuse overload.

"Well, if anyone asks, I wasn't in here at the time the circuitry decided to be a bitch! Damn it!"

* * *

King Vegeta paced his private chambers, urgently awaiting the message from Nappa on Prince Vegeta's training. They had gone more than a month without so much as a message, and he was worried. Vegeta was his only child; the people would not accept the loss of the heir there would be a rebellion and he - the rightful king - would be overthrown. _My people are still angry with me for having sent Vegeta to Freeza yet they know I have sent my strongest guards for him. But damn Freeza for killing half of them so long ago! I hate being played like that!_

There was a knock on the door, and King Vegeta scowled at the interruption of his thoughts.

"ENTER!"

The doors creaked open and Salrud bowed to King Vegeta.

"Yes?"

"The message from Nappa, sire."

"Will you read it?"

"I suppose I'll have to. His grammar is not easy to understand."

King Vegeta nodded, his beard and mustache hiding the smile that pulled at the corner of his lips, "Please, Salrud, continue."

"'To the honorable, esteemed King Vegeta - I send news that your son, Prince Vegeta, is progressing well. Please excuse how late letter is-'" Salrud stopped, "That's poor grammar, and if he was to write this properly it should be 'Please excuse the tardiness of this -"

"I understand what he is trying to say. Continue reading WITH the mistakes."

Salrud gulped, "'We were wait for good news, and we have. Three times young Prince has beaten Zarbon in sparring matches much to hate of Zarbon and Lord Freeza. King Cold not bothered much and plans sending Prince Vegeta on purging missions. We are scheduled for first mission in week. Will be month in sending another message. Our schedule busy up until then. Nappa.'"

King Vegeta nodded, and the entire room was silent for a moment. He sighed, "Please send a message for me telling Nappa of his stupidity and poor judgement."

Salrud gulped and nodded, "Sire, if I may speak"

"Yes."

"A shipment of human slaves is arriving today and going up for auction in approximately one week. It is the human rebels who were causing trouble. It could perhaps be ceremonious to be there when the ship arrives and when the slaves are unloaded. I'm sure you could pick palace slaves then."

King Vegeta nodded, "I think I will do that. Send them a message and tell them to land at the slave auctions nearest the palace."

Salrud nodded, bowed, and left.

* * *

As the ship landed outside of the palace, King Vegeta stood wearing a scouter and waited for the new shipment of slaves to be presented to him. He watched as several ramps thumped to the ground, and the new slaves, obviously sedated, were pushed out of each deck.

"Salrud, are they separated between males, females and children?"

"Mostly, sire. Some of them are 'package deals,' or at least that is what some of the crew are saying."

"Hmm. Well, we'll see what we can do about that were any children of the Elite training on this mission?"

"Yes, sire, eight males and four females. One of the females is Sukena, Okren's daughter," seeing the blank expression on King Vegeta's face, Salrud frowned, "A possible candidate for a mate for Prince Vegeta."

"Ah," he replied as he scrutinized the new slaves, smirking, "What have your studies on the Human-Saiyan hybrids shown?"

"Not enough information yet, your majesty."

"Hmm. Well tell the scientists to hurry; I want the results."

"Yes sire."

"Salrud?"

"Yes, sire?"

"Have them bring only those 'package deals' to me - in my throne room - and request that Sukena come with them. I must talk to her."

"Yes, sire."

"Oh, and Salrud?" King Vegeta turned to look at the man standing behind him, "Are you always this much of a bootlicker?"

"No, sire."

"I think you are. Now go and do what I have told you to."

"Yes, sire," he looked down at his feet and trudged off.

"Head up," King Vegeta smirked, "You are a Saiyan, not a Human. You understand the difference, correct Salrud?"

"Yes, sire."

"Good man."

"Yes, sire."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"No, sire, I won't do that again."

"Good. No, do not reply to that. Go get my slaves."

* * *

"Bulma! Ava! Mrs. Briefs!" Savoya called out as she entered the corridor the three had been staying in since Mrs. Briefs had given birth. The Saiyan medical staff had wheeled in two cots and placed them along a wall.

Bulma peeked her head out of one of the doors, "Savoya? Did we land?"

Savoya nodded, wringing her hands for a moment, then digging in her pocket; she pulled out a small hypodermic syringe, "Where's your baby brother?"

"You know, he has a name-"

"Okay, okay, yeah well so do a lot of us. I've got to give him this shot so that any Saiyan illnesses he may not develop an immunity to on his own won't harm him. I didn't think we'd be landing on Planet Vegeta this soo-"

"Why isn't one of the nurses giving him the shot then?"

"Cause they're all busy, kay?"

"Okay."

"Well, like I was saying, I didn't think we'd land on Planet Vegeta this soon, and they would've given him the shot if they'd had time, but I was here and I know how to do it, and there's injured people, so they gave me the syringe. Whew," Savoya grinned, "That was a lot to say and if you hadn't interrupted me I'd've been able to explain it without getting out of breath."

"Okay...well, mom's -"

"That's great," she shoved past Bulma and looked directly at Mrs. Briefs, "Ah, Mrs. Briefs, the nurses gave me this injection to give to your son, so I need to hold him."

"Are you sure you know how?"

"I've done this a million times before. Just clean one chubby little buttock and uh, inject him."

Mrs. Briefs nodded, and looked down at her son, "Bulma, Ava, wait outside. No. No argument. Outside, now!"

"Okay, okay!" Bulma and Ava jumped out behind the door, closing it behind them.

Savoya walked over to Mrs. Brief's side.

"So what's the real reason?"

"I know how to hide his power level for about about two weeks - long enough to get the auction underway. He has a high internal power level for even a young Elite Saiyan. If anyone is wearing a scouter, his power will be more than detectable ... and he will be taken from you," Savoya whispered, "the Saiyan leaders are in need of powerful soldiers for the military, and they're looking for Human/Saiyan crosses. He'd be experimented on."

"He'd be little more than a lab rat..." Mrs. Briefs gasped, and lifted her sleeping son so the Saiyan female could take hold of him.

Savoya shook her head, "Mrs. Briefs, I need you to hold him. Just turn him over."

She did as instructed, and Savoya used a cleanser to wipe any bacteria or other contaminants off the small backend. The needle was uncapped, and Savoya carefully tapped the syringe to knock any extra oxygen or other air to the top, then she squeezed the syringe until some of the liquid came out of the top. Then she jabbed the small needle in, making sure she drew no blood, and inserted the liquid before quickly pulling the needle from the soft baby skin. Mrs. Brief's child did little more than whimper in his sleep. Savoya cleaned the area of the puncture and covered it with a bandage.

Then she nodded to Mrs. Briefs, who wrapped the baby up again and settled him against her breast.

"Savoya..."

"Yes, Mrs. Briefs?"

"Will there be a scar from where his tail was removed?"

"There shouldn't be. The doctors treated it well. The nerves and extra vertebrae connecting to the tail were severed, and it was treated with something that should prevent terrible scarring."

Mrs. Briefs nodded, "So when will we be leaving this ship?"

"Soon - you, Bulma, Ava and the baby will be 'sold' together. I've made sure of that."

Savoya turned to dispose of the syringe and leave, but Mrs. Briefs stopped her, "Thank you."

"I'm back in a while to take you outside. I'll bring a set of clothes for you to change into," Savoya's slight smile was colored with disappointment as she walked out the door.

* * *

King Vegeta paced the length of the room, grumbling under his breath. He stopped suddenly as the doors were swung open and a large group of humans was escorted in by three female Saiyan guards and Sukena. Sukena bowed respectful to the King.

"My King, I would curtsy instead, but as you know I have just arrived, and I am wearing a training outfit instead of a dress," a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Welcome, Lady Sukena," King Vegeta replied, ignoring her tone, "You wish to hear news of my son?"

She stood up straighter and bobbed her head, then managed to remember her manners and incline her head respectfully, "Yes, sire."

"He has beaten Freeza's henchman Zarbon three times and is being allowed on a purging mission."

"A purging mission, sire?" Sukena asked, "But sire, he is the Prince -"

King Vegeta cut her off, "Yes, he is most certainly the Prince, and I have told his guardian that his judgement was poor. This however means that the Prince's power has a chance of increasing greatly, thus he may be coming home later than planned. You understand what that means."

"Yes, your majesty!" her eyes glittered mischievously.

"Present your guards to me," the King placed his scouter on and motioned for the palace guards to make sure none of the humans got any ideas.

"As you wish, sire," she jerked her head at the other female Saiyans, and pointed to the tallest one who stood in the shadows. She said, with contempt in her tone, "that is Savoya. Only in training is she my superior."

Savoya bowed, her ponytail flipping over her shoulder. She tossed the thick, dark hair back.

"Lady Savoya, I see your power level has risen significantly. Congratulations," King Vegeta commented dryly, sending Sukena into obvious jealous bristling.

"That is Kukora," she said once she had calmed, pointing to the shortest, slightest of them. She cleared her throat as King Vegeta nodded and refused to acknowledge the girl's power level. Then she pointed to the girl with the short spiky hair, "And that is Melopa."

He nodded, "Now present me with these slaves."

"As you wish, sire," Sukena bowed and motioned the first set forward. Two men, a woman and three small children were pushed forward by Kukora for inspection; one of the men coughed.

King Vegeta frowned as he looked through the scouter, "No. Remove them or remove the man. You will get little profit from him; he will die soon as it is."

Sukena nodded, "Kill him, sire?"

"Yes."

With careful aim, Sukena blasted him through the heart. In an instant he was on floor - dead. She smirked at the terrified humans and their crying children, then turned to King Vegeta, "Now will you accept them?"

"You'll make more profit off of that group than any of the others. You keep them. They will go up for auction. Next!"

As Kukora pushed the first group aside, Melopa pushed her group forward, a group of four children.

King Vegeta nodded and walked to his throne, sat down, and looked at a piece of paper, "Yes, we could use them, lead them to the side of my throne."

Melopa nodded and Savoya stepped forward with Mrs. Briefs, Bulma and Ava in tow; Mrs. Breifs carried her son. Savoya bowed before the throne, motioning for them to do the same.

King Vegeta smirked, "Yes, they are well-trained Savoya. Thank you. I will keep them - direct them where Melopa placed her charges."

"Yes, sire," Savoya directed them to the side.

"Wait, you, with the child, bring it up here."

Mrs. Briefs froze; Savoya's heart pounded as she directed Bulma and Ava to sit down. Savoya then stiffly walked back to her next group.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I apologize, sire," Mrs. Briefs replied meekly, and - with her head inclined - placed her son in the King's arms.

"Hmm. That is strange, I was sure I had a power reading on him," he mumbled, then shoved the baby back into its mothers arms. Startled, it began to cry. King Vegeta glowered at the disruption, "Quiet him down! Perhaps I was mistaken. Damned device must be malfunctioning again."

In the back of the room, Savoya breathed a quiet sigh of relief.


	9. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 1

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 1: Antipathy

* * *

Zarbon knelt before Freeza, his head bowed in fealty, although his face showed nothing of awe, respect or deference as he flipped the thick braid over his shoulder in irritation. He was worn, bruised and scowling deeply at his feet, his mouth and eyebrows twitching with a burning inner anger.

Freeza's eyes twitched in a similar manner to Zarbon's mouth, wine sloshing gently in the glass he twirled contemplatively between his fingers. He scowled as well, his lips pursed for the briefest of moments, and then his whole face was pursed, distorted. He calmed himself and arrogantly hiked an eyebrow, his stance unreadable save for that one brow and the agitated slosh of the wine. "Yes, Zarbon?"

The twitching stopped as his teeth clenched and ground. "His power increases, my Lord."

The sloshing wine stagnated in Freeza's tightly clenched grasp, and, as he shook with rage, ripples broke the stillness of the burgundy liquid. His eyebrows furrowed and jerk-twitched above his narrowing eyes as he dictated in his arrogant intonations: "Send word to my father; I am occupied. It seems as though our experiment has not worked..."

Zarbon's expression was a facial snarl, eyes mere slits at that simple statement: their careful planning had not worked. He managed to say "Yes, Lord Freeza," as he left, but as he walked through the door, he could be heard muttering: "damned Saiyan..."

There was a liquid crunch as glass shattered and dropped to the floor, clinking wetly against metal.

* * *

Sukena smiled at her reflection in the mirror, wavy black hair pulled back above deep black eyes, her curvy figure clad in the usual tight Saiyan training uniform that formed itself to every curve and muscle. Muscular, lithe, feminine, flawless tail intact - she was the epitome of Saiyan beauty and she knew it. Always turning, twirling, whatever, in front of the mirror, and checking out and making sure that everything was right with her appearance in her many outfits. It almost always was, of course.

"Mmmm," she purred to herself, a smirk curling the corners of her mouth as she began to laugh heartily, deep down from her belly as she glanced back at the short-haired, red-headed human slave who had - almost always - waited on her for nearly seven years, "Mm. So, human, have you heard that the Prince is returning?"

Ava nodded, her eyes shutting as she bowed her head in acknowledgement at the oft-repeated fact. "You have told me today, yesterday, and so on. It pleases you that he returns."

"Of course it pleases me," Sukena snorted; arrogance grated along with the carefully cultivated sensual tones the Saiyan female spoke. She waved her hand imperiously, "Go and get, oh I don't know... one of those formal things I ordered. Oh, get all of them! I want to see how I look! I'm sure I look wonderful, but-"

"Yes, my lady," Ava replied passively, inclining her head in submission to Lady Sukena's wishes.

As Ava returned, Sukena smirked. The smirk Sukena gave her, that simpering expression that was irritating to anyone who saw it, had always been an irritant to Ava, although she remained, as always, fearless and passive. Ava bowed and hung the gowns from the stand beside the mirror, careful not to wrinkle them; that was something Ava had learned not to do - the hard way. The kind of hard way that lent itself to bruises and broken bones.

"Which color looks best on me?"

"I believe, Lady Sukena, the lavender would look good on you. Or, perhaps, the black with the red trim?"

"Hmm." Sukena eyed the two gowns and slipped out of the training uniform, "The black one. Assist me."

"Yes, my Lady," Ava suppressed a grimace and held out the dress, which was snatched from her, "Here, step into it."

"Zip up the back!" which Ava immediately did and then went and got something for her mistress's hair. When she returned, Sukena was already admiring herself in the mirror, swirling sensuously in the satin. The Saiyan smirked at her, "I look excellent, of course?"

"Yes, my Lady. Let me assist you with your hair," Ava bowed her head and undid the ponytail, then brushed through the hair and put it into a French twist, a few wavy tendrils flowing downward. "Hmm. I believe Prince Vegeta will be pleased when the time comes for you to wear it. And yet, you need to wear something else when you go to meet him, something that accents your strength and power."

"Yes, I believe you're right," Sukena's eyebrows furrowed and then she swung past Ava and gathered her training uniform up, as Ava followed her so she could unzip the dress.

There was a buzz from the com-sys and Savoya could be heard: "Sukena! King Vegeta requests your presence immediately!"

"I'll be there in a moment!" Sukena barked as she changed into her uniform. She pointed a finger at Ava as she made her way to the door, "Make sure you've everything straightened up before you leave!"

* * *

King Vegeta paced in his throne room, awaiting Sukena's presence. His guards stood quietly, although with the King's strength, they were unnecessary. The stopped abruptly as the doors creaked open and Sukena stepped through.

"You required my presence, your Highness?" She knelt before him, her ponytail swishing behind her.

"Stand up!" he snarled; Sukena scrambled to her feet and then stood calmly at attention. King Vegeta cleared his throat, glaring down at the female, "You need to be training, Sukena! You are not so strong as you think - the others are close to being able to rival you! You must train harder and you must remain the strongest and best! You are the best possible match, do you understand?"

"Yes, sire!" Sukena narrowed her eyes. "Permission to speak freely?"

The king gestured calmly for her to speak, and she did, demanding: "Who is the closest to my strength?"

"Lady Kalepa."

"How close are the others?"

"Not as close as she is."

"May I challenge and kill her when Prince Vegeta returns, sire?"

King Vegeta merely smiled.

* * *

Bulma slammed the door as she entered the Briefs' slave residence, anger written clearly across her dirt-smudged, grease-streaked features. She hurled her bag down, "Mother! I am so sick of these Saiyans! Who do they think they are, trying to grope me like that! I may be a 'slave' but I'm not a pleasure toy!"

Mrs. Briefs looked up from whatever she was doing and sighed, "Bulma, you are an attractive young woman"

"Yes mother, I know, and Saiyan males have an eye for beauty!" the last part was said with a tone and expression of mimicry as she huffed down into a seat. She sighed, "Where's Cuff?"

"Oh, he's washing up. Dinner's soon, you know. I just wonder where Ava is?"

"Mother, Ava will be fine. Savoya's Sukena's guard, and Savoya always watches out for us, no matter what."

"I know, I know but Sukena is…" Mrs. Briefs trailed off with a grimace, having had her own problems with the Saiyan female while in Vegeta Castle. She gave Bulma a look over, "Bulma! Go wash! Right now! What did they have you doing? Tuning up their space pods again? You need to stop getting yourself into trouble! You know those Saiyans are the worst kind!"

"Yes mother, actually they did." Bulma flounced up and stomped out of the room, ordering Cuff out of what could best be described as a bathroom.

"Moooooooooomm!" the voice of a little boy cried as he scrambled out, "Bulma's being mean again!"

"Cuff, I told her to go wash up. And she's quite a bit dirtier than you are." Mrs. Briefs said calmly and continued with her work.

Cuff, his brown hair tousled, sighed and sat down on the floor. "Mom, can I have a toy space pod? It would be soooo cool!"

"No."

"Puh-leeeaaaze?"

"No, and that's final. Where'd you learn about toy space pods anyway?"

"I met this really, really neat friend today! He says I'm really strong and that I have a lot of potential to be a good fighter! Kakarot is sooo cool! He promised me he'd train me! Isn't that great? Mom?"

Mrs. Briefs dropped her book and paled. "Cuff would this friend happen to be, a Saiyan?"

"Well." he looked down at his feet.

"Cuff?"

"Yes, mommy but he's really nice!"

"Cuff, he's a Saiyan!"

"But Bulma and Ava are friends with Savoya-"

The door from the outside creaked open and Ava walked in.

"Did I hear my name?" Ava smiled and the door clicked behind her.

"Mommy won't let me have a Saiyan friend!" Cuff whined.

"Mom why can't he, I mean, Bulma and I are friends with Savoya."

"Ava! He's too young. Maybe when you're older, Cuff. Just wait a few years and maybe, just maybe…"

"But Mom!" he was still whining.

"No! End of discussion. Ava, go check on dinner. It should be ready soon." Mrs. Briefs turned to look at her adoptive daughter.

"MOM!" Cuff started to whimper and was full-out bawling a few seconds later.

Mrs. Briefs sighed, rubbing her temples. "Alright. Ava, I'll fix dinner. Please, please deal with Cuff."

"Yes ma'am." Ava sat down on the floor next to her brother, pulling him onto her lap and rocking him back and forth, "Cuff, it's okay. Why are you crying over a Saiyan? Hmm?"

"You'd cry if mom wouldn't let you see Savoya!" He sniffled, rubbing his eyes with fisted hands.

"Awh, I know, but Cuff, maybe she's right..."

"But she doesn't know Kakarot! He's really nice! He's kinda dumb, but he's nice and he's my friend! I don't think the other Saiyans like him, cause they say he bumped his head or something and it caused him to go wrong!" Cuff sniffled and Ava hugged him tightly.

"I'll tell you what then, Cuff, but you've gotta be real quiet! When we've got a day off, I'll take you to see him, okay?" she whispered, and in return was given a great big bear hug by the little boy. "Okay, that's enough..."

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Briefs announced, "Bulma, you'll just have to get yours later!"

* * *

It was later that evening when Ava addressed her concerns to her mother. "Mom, he's just a boy, it can't hurt him!"

"Ava, you don't understand. I don't want him to have Saiyan friends. I would forbid you and Bulma to see Savoya, but both of you work around her and she protects you! We don't know anything about this. Carroto, or whatever his name is!"

"But mom! He's just a boy and he needs friends!"

"He has friends!" Mrs. Briefs said stoutly. "And a Saiyan isn't a wise choice as a new one!"

"The other children don't like him, and you know that mom. He's not normal! There's something weird ab-"

"There is nothing strange about your brother, Ava, and don't even try to say that again! He's a perfectly normal child named Cuff Briefs!"

"Sometimes I wonder, mom. Sometimes, I wonder if I should calculate the date of his birth to the date of dad's death. It makes me so suspicious sometimes! You're so much stricter with him about Saiyans than you are or ever were with us! Why? Why is that mom? Do you have some dirty secret? A fling with a Saiyan?"

Mrs. Briefs paled, and then flushed with anger, "Saiyans are dirty bastards! I don't know how many times I've told you that! I try to protect the three of you, and now you, Ava, can't even trust me?"

"Oh! Mom ... I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to, I -" Ava looked away from her mother.

"I have my secrets, but that isn't one of them!"

"Mom! I'm sorry!" Ava replied, and turned to the room she shared with Bulma. She was all apologies, but as she lay down, she still had her nagging little suspicions.


	10. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 2

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 2: Vigil

* * *

"Salrud, have you found the human needed for the job?" King Vegeta scowled menacingly down from his thrown, "I want tight, locked security for my son's return, and none of your underlings are intelligent enough!"

"Y-y-yes, sire, I believe I have found the perfect human for the job you wish to be done," Salrud handed him the pad of information, "Here, sire."

"Hmm... Bulma Briefs? A human female...? Is she the daughter of ..."

"Yes, your excellency. She is his daughter -"

"It says here she has been fixing the pods and ships?"

"Yes, your majesty. She isn't ... She isn't the most obedient human we have had."

"How can she help us then?" King Vegeta asked, reading the information given to him. "Inventive? Ingenious? Understands the basics of engineering?"

"Yes, sire -"

"That will be all, Salrud. When she comes in today, bring her to me, immediately." King Vegeta smirked, "I may have other plans for her yet when my son returns."

* * *

Bulma and Ava trudged up the steps of Vegeta Castle, and it was obvious Bulma was in a foul mood. A Saiyan wolf-whistled as she walked past, and she was very close to snarling at him, her face twitching. The only thing holding her back was Ava.

"Bulma, you have to learn not to be so angry all the time! Just remember what mom says, and don't let it get to you!" she muttered under her breath, "Just work, be calm and do what you want when you have the time! It's worth it just to ignore them!"

"Easy for you to say, you don't have those damned beasts trying to put their dirty paws all over you!"

Ava sighed, halfway face-palming, and she shook her head. "Bulma, I'd rather get the whistles than have to work for Sukena! But you know what? I don't worry about it! I do what I'm asked and don't think about it. I just don't think when things get like this." She held up her hand as Bulma tried to interrupt her. "No, understand this. They do bother me. BUT ... I've learned it's better to do than to die. Bulma, you've got more things to live for than I do, and understand this as well ... you, out of anyone else, will figure out how to free us!" Ava gave her sister a hug, and walked in the direction of Sukena's 'wing'. She turned for just a brief moment, and shot Bulma a brilliant smile. "Just remember what I've told you and, just forget about everything else!"

Bulma waved and gave Ava a fake smile and turned, almost running into one of the King's little lackeys.

"Bulma Briefs? Come right this way, King Vegeta insists on your presence," the man, tiny for an adult Saiyan, pushed up his spectacles and squinted and blinked at her.

Bulma suppressed a groan. What had she done now?

"Kneel before your King, insolent female!" the Saiyan hissed, pushing Bulma down.

"Awh, look, the little toady has some initiative of his own!" Bulma muttered under her breath, and received a swift kick in the hind parts. She groaned and was about to flip him the bird when the King stood over her.

"Silence! Salrud you are dismissed! Return to the archives!" King Vegeta boomed, growling and glaring at the Archivist who immediately scampered away; Bulma smirked beneath the curtain of her long blue hair. "Rise, Bulma Briefs. I have a task for you."

As she stood, she tucked the hair behind her ears, "Yes, your excellency, King Vegeta?"

"My task is of the utmost importance," and there was a slight smirk beneath the dark brown mustache, "As many of you humans have heard, my son, the Prince of Planet Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, is returning home very soon. I need you to upgrade the security systems."

"Me, sir?" Bulma gawked, her eyes boggling out of head in surprise.

"Yes, you. And, after you finish the upgrades, I wish for you to return to me for another task. How long will it take you?"

A thoughtful look crossed Bulma's face and stuck, eyes rolled upwards as she ticked off the possibilities on her fingers. She looked back at King Vegeta, who was tapping his foot impatiently, "Well ... That would depend on how large scale this project is. I think I could rig something up. I'll need the blueprints and I nice, quiet working place in case something else needs to be created." She chewed on her lip, "Everything is connected to a central computer somewhere, isn't it?"

That confused the King for just a moment, and he sat there scowling, "Yes, I believe so."

"Well, I think I might be able to have everything finished within a week, if I have what I need..." she looked up at King Vegeta expectantly.

He scowled, but nodded, "A week is all you have. You may request what you need."

Bulma nodded in return, biting her lip. "Sir, where may I find the blueprints and where should I work?"

"You know where the archive room is, I'm sure," King Vegeta said nonchalantly, not waiting for her to nod as he stroked his beard contemplatively. "Go there, get the blueprints and ask Salrud to take you to one of the unused laboratory rooms. You are dismissed."

She nodded, bowed and walked through the door, clicking them shut behind her. She leaned heavily against them for support, a relieved sigh escaping her lips.

* * *

Ava grimaced as she picked up who-knows-what off the floor. She was, at that moment, in the process of cleaning the messy lair of Lady Sukena. Clothes, papers, toys, parts, files, and, oh, all things imaginable, were on the floor, on the tables, all around! It was disgusting; it was a disgrace. Who lived like this?!

"Well, even if she is the future Queen, she still needs to learn something of organization!" Ava muttered softly as she tossed several trash items into the Saiyan equivalent of a trash bag. There was cackling in the background, and Ava scowled at the massive contingent of garbage in front of her.

Sukena was a few rooms down in her suite, trying on dresses and outfits (by herself for a change), twirling in front of the mirror, and still examining her figure. "HUMAN! AVA! GET IN HERE!"

Ava sighed and folded what she was looking at. She looked around for a moment, and stuck it in her pocket.

"AVA!"

"Coming, Lady Sukena!" Ava called, kicking junk out of her way.

* * *

Working in the Saiyan lab was hard on Bulma; the equipment, although she hadn't had much to work with ever in her life, was both sophisticated and irritating. She had managed to learn the Saiyan computer programming language in a few hours, although the Archivist, Salrud, was of little help in his vague, condescending explanations.

So, she was sitting there, typing away and designing what she thought might be a good way to upgrade the security system. A smile, for a change, graced her face at the Saiyans who were disposed to do as she told them to; although, Bulma chose to do most of the mechanical upgrades by herself. Saiyans were not the most delicate creatures and they weren't very patient either. She couldn't trust them with the fragile bits and bobs necessary for her ideal upgrades.

She pushed the chair away from the screen and back to the table she was devising the newer security components on, parts strewn everywhere, and she laughed as she figured out exactly what the problem was. There was, however, one Saiyan who Bulma trusted to help.

Bulma tapped the comsys on and dialed the number, "Savoya!"

"Awh, Bulma!" Savoya whined, looking up at Bulma, who was climbing up a ladder, "This is like, what, the fiftieth .. camera? .. we've installed today! Besides, somebody's gonna blast it away one of these days! That's just how Saiyans are! How's a camera gonna help?"

"Ssh, it just will, okay? It'll be connected to the main system, and, it'll observe better. Don't worry about it; I got Ava to help with the others. She's got that much understanding of mechanics and electronics!" Bulma looked at her watch, "Oooh. Speaking of Ava ... why don't you dial her up for me?"

"Alright, alright..." Savoya tapped in the number, "Yeah, hey Ava, how many do you and your crew have up outside? Really? You're almost done... Yeah, well Bulma's a real bitch about getting these things up!"

"Hey, I heard that!"

Savoya giggled, "Ava says you are..."

Bulma glared down and flailed as she lost her balance. She steadied herself and slumped over, hanging tightly to the rungs. Savoya was still chatting with Ava. "Alright you! Hurry up! We've got ten more to install, and then I've got to make sure everything's wired up in the control room!"

* * *

Bulma bowed before the King, as usual, in his throne room, "I'm almost finished sir, and I thought you might like to see everything we've got set up!"

King Vegeta stroked his mustache, and nodded, pushing himself up. Bulma handed him a handheld monitor.

"First off, I'd like to show you how we set this stuff up. We haven't set anything in your throne room yet, because we thought you'd like to see how it's done," Bulma said and pointed, "Now, see how Ava's up there? Well, this'll be really interesting. As soon as she connects the correct wires and flips the switch, things should pop up on the monitor." Except, that didn't work and Bulma frowned, deep in thought. "Oops, Ava, you're crossing the wrong wires. Remember, A to B, B to C, connect to the system wires ... There you go."

Immediately an image popped up on the screen and Bulma flashed King Vegeta a smile, "Now, you see the number pad below? Just put in any number one through ... I believe 212. You'll see all different places around the palace, inside, outside, in various little places, like the gardens, over the steps. Nothing in private quarters, you understand. No breaching of privacy. Anyway, the camera can be controlled to be stationary, or to rotate. It also has infrared and ultraviolet settings."

King Vegeta nodded his approval as he typed in numbers on the pad, "Your help is appreciated, Ms. Briefs, and the quick installation of these devices deserves a reward. The return of their Prince is important to my people, and security is also important. You are dismissed."

Bulma smiled, and she and Ava departed home, after several very, very long days of work.

* * *

Ava sat on her bed, reading over the papers she'd lifted from Sukena's room five days before. In helping with Bulma's project, she hadn't been able to do anything but build upgrades to the original palace cameras, day and night. That had been a pain, but now she was reading the papers, printouts of some kind.

Interesting... Ava marvelled. An itinerary for the return of Prince Vegeta? This could turn out very interesting. _Ugh. I get more and more sick of Sukena every day!_

She crumpled up the paper as someone rang the doorbell, rushing to put it in the disposal. She opened the door, and before the young man could speak, she shouted, "BULMA! RORY'S HERE!" Somewhere, in one of the rooms, someone scrambled around.

* * *

"Why is it, Rory, that everyone's always talking about the return of this Prince?" Bulma sighed, her head on Rory's chest as they lay in the garden clearing, looking up into the starry twilight sky. "I mean, they talk about him like he's the savior of the Saiyan race, or something."

"Supposedly he is," Rory murmured, a hand resting on Bulma's head, stroking her hair softly. "You know how I've been working with the Archivist lately, that really irritating Salrud toady?" She nodded, curling up closer to him. "I've been snooping. Digging up dirt n' everything. Seems 'Prince Vegeta' is supposed to be the strongest Saiyan, even though his power rating is rather low compared to many of the fighting beings in the Galaxy. There was something about some 'legendary Super Saiyan' in the archives, but I didn't get to read that far. Salrud found out and nearly kicked me out. Oh, and you know that monkey they turn into when they look at a moon, or that false moonlight they make?"

Bulma propped herself up and looked into Rory's eyes: if only looks could kill. "Yeah, I know about that." She muttered, sighing and plopping back down into the grass. Rory pulled her to his side and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, supposedly, Prince Vegeta trained in that form often at the palace, learning to control it. Their power level is several hundred times normal in that form."

"That's frightening..." Bulma murmured, snuggling closer against him.

"I know..." he kissed her squarely on the lips, softly and then with a little more passion. "We'd best be going, Bulma. Things are gonna get real hectic in prep for the Prince's return."

She nodded, suppressing the little sigh rose in her throat.


	11. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 3

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 3: Insurgence

* * *

"So, your experiment on that filthy monkey did not work?" King Cold stated calmly as he sat in his throne on a raised dais, holding a crystalline glass of wine, twisting the stem between his fingers as he looked below at Freeza, Zarbon and Dodoria, one eyebrow raised, lips curling in an evil, simpering look. He lifted the glass to his lips, taking a sip. "Well, since those other Saiyans refuse to go on purging missions, I say it is time we return the beasts to their home planet."

Freeza began to speak, and King Cold held up a hand to silence him. "Freeza, my son, I do have a plan before we do that, however. I have had many of the best scientists in our Empire working on a little project, and doing a little research on Planet Vegeta. You know, there are requirements for a Saiyan Prince to ascend to the throne..."

As King Cold spoke, Freeza and Zarbon sat on the edges of their seats in anticipation; Dodoria merely sat like a lump on a log, looking numbly up at King Cold.

"Father, what is your plan?"

"It seems, a Saiyan must 'bond' to his consort, and the bonding is essential in how a King rules. We must find some way to sever the Monkey-brat's ability to bond..."

"And you believe this ... this stupidity? This old wives tale?" Zarbon snorted, "What creature actual bonds to another? It's lu-"

"SILENCE! It is true. It seems King Vegeta's power has not grown significantly since the death of his mate, although he can still function as a ruler. Since their 'bond' was severed by death, he has no problems and he cannot be manipulated... But, a Saiyan past a certain age who does not bond can become quite, shall we say, demented? It is easy to 'puppet' them, as you once said of possibly being able to do."

Although Zarbon was still an unbeliever, a sinister grin spread across Freeza's face, "Father, how do we manage this? How can we keep Vegeta from bonding?"

King Cold smirked, "He is still in the throes of Saiyan puberty, it seems, so he will, most assuredly, be receptive to our 'treatments'." He looked towards Zarbon, "In form the Saiyans that they have a mission in two days' time."

* * *

"My Prince..." Nappa panted, gasping for breath, his chest heaving from his exertions. "I'm ... too tired ..." pant, pant, "...to con-tinue..."

Vegeta, half the size of Nappa, sneered as he looked around at the gasping, sweating tired Saiyans, none of whom could even lay a finger on him. Why, he was hardly out of breath! He snorted scornfully and scowled. "Fools, all of you! ... None of you can keep up with my superior strength!"

"Excellency, you are superior, by far," they all panted in unison.

"Are you certain of that?" Zarbon asked nonchalantly from an alcove near the door, one brow raised mockingly. "...Prince... Vegeta, it seems we have not challenged one another for many years. After all, you should return to your home a champion shouldn't you?"

Vegeta scowled, a snarl working its way onto his features, his eye twitching dangerously. His guards had stopped panting, and each in turn narrowed their eyes.

"Of course, I've always pegged Saiyans as the, oh, I don't know ... cowardly type?" Zarbon smirked, flipping the thick green braid over his shoulder. "Of course, being the Prince of Cowards, I'm sure you're not a coward."

This time, Vegeta growled, and launched himself at Zarbon, who, with a shrug, dodged smartly, laughing as the Prince took a nose dive. "Hm, it seems more like the Prince of Morons! I've misjudged you, Vegeta!" He laughs again as he kicks at the Saiyan, hitting him in that ... certain masculine sore spot.

Vegeta groaned, writhing on the floor, and this time rolling out of the way of Zarbon's well-aimed kicks. He grimaced, and then snarled at Zarbon as he got up, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Well, you did call your own training partners fools, didn't you?" he sneered, still kicking at the Prince. "They're incompetent, I'm not. Those, oh, four wins you had against me? I was letting you win! Freeza's insistence, after all. We can't have the prized exhibition hurting himself!"

"Hey, don't you -" Nappa started, growling and coming to Vegeta's side, only to receive a swift kick in the face by Zarbon.

"Don't try that again, moron!" he shouted, still laughing, and Vegeta took the chance to ram into his stomach and push him up against the wall. It was Zarbon's turn to snarl as Vegeta smirked his classic Vegeta-smirk. Zarbon lunged at Vegeta and the two went for a quick round of punching and kicking. They stopped, circling one another like feral animals, each snarling, growling. Vegeta went at Zarbon first, and again Zarbon anticipated the move, cracking Vegeta's jaw on his knee and hurling him into the wall in return for the earlier favor.

Blood dribbled down Vegeta's chin and out of his nose; he swiped it away with the back of his hand, glaring dangerously at Zarbon. "You'll pay for that..."

A swift kick sent Vegeta up against the wall once more, "I will, will I?"

Vegeta pulled himself up and launched an attack at Zarbon; Zarbon transformed and countered, blasting Vegeta - yet again - into the wall. Things continued like that for a while, and Vegeta was getting the brunt of the attacks.

As Vegeta was getting up, Zarbon lifted clasped hands above his head and - WHACK! - rendered Vegeta unconscious. The other Saiyans cowered for a moment, and then as Zarbon shifted back, attempted to run over to their fallen Prince. Zarbon held up a hand, smirking, "Don't even try it, you fools!"

He tossed Vegeta over his shoulder and hooked him into one of the regeneration tanks, adding in various 'healing' chemicals. He laughed as he walked out of the room, "Now, you can't say I'm not helping. Don't worry, he'll be better by the time of your mission - two days. When you return, report to Freeza!"

* * *

The Saiyans had been waiting by their Prince's side for nearly two days. A frowning Nappa pacing heavily to and fro, and suddenly Nappa stopped and stalked up to the regeneration tank, peering into it. "It can't be long now, can it?"

The others shook their heads and Nappa frowned.

"My mom always said, 'A watched pot never boils!'" one quipped, earning groans from the other guards.

"No one _cares_ what your mother said!"

"Yeah, I know! Your mother was whore!"

"You're insulting _my_ mom?"

"Yeah!"

"Shush!" Nappa boomed, looking blankly into the tank, "Ha! Haha! I think he may be waking!"

Indeed, Prince Vegeta was waking, and the others scrambled to open the tank. Vegeta ripped the mask from his face and scrambled out.

"Zarbon put you in!" one of the guards blurted

"Fah! Disgusting!" he spat as he dried himself off. "Why did you allow them to place me in that, fools?"

"We have a purging mission, Prince Vegeta," Nappa said calmly, "We must depart now - or else Freeza says there will be consequences."

"Then bring me my armor, you idiot!" Vegeta shouted, his face snarling, twitching. "And then leave!"

"Y-yes, your highness!" the guard returned quickly with the armor and they all hurried off, except for Nappa. Vegeta quickly put on the Saiyan armor and shook his head, droplets flying off everywhere.

"MOVE IT!" shouted Vegeta.

* * *

In irritation, Freeza tapped his foot, "It certainly takes them long enough, doesn't it? Two days? They're worthless creatures!"

"Not worthless, my Lord, but not the strongest or most intelligent. They would be a welcome addition to your lower class soldiers, however. Their bloodthirst is second to none," Zarbon knelt as he entered, and quickly covered his mistake "except, for your own, majesty."

The changeling smirked, "Yes, of course. It is fun to kill, don't you think so, Zarbon? And if you can't kill, it is - at the least - fun to injure pride, wouldn't you say?"

The aquamarine man nodded, a smile tugging at his lips at the praise, and walked to his usual place beside Freeza.

"Lord Freeza, the Saiyans have returned," the comsys bleeped.

"Ah, they are returning..." Freeza smiled, "And they are coming straight here!"

The door whisked open, and four of the Saiyans knelt respectfully. Vegeta bowed as he spoke, "Lord Freeza, we have purged Ribros and eliminated its population. Quite useless."

From the shadows, Zarbon snickered, "If they were that useless, it shouldn't have taken you that long! I could have purged it by myself in perhaps, half a day?"

Vegeta snarled at him. "They were useless, but resistant! Besides, I have been able to beat you before! What makes you think you can go in and finish off a whole planet by yourself? You are useless!"

Zarbon smirked, "Me? Why, you're the one who -"

"SILENCE!" Freeza shouted, and then chuckled maliciously, "As much as I enjoy your petty bickering, I would enjoy a match between Vegeta and Zarbon before the Prince must return home. We will settle this tomorrow ... and then, perhaps, Vegeta will have had time to rest from his mission..."

Vegeta growled and left, the other Saiyans following closely - if deferentially - behind.

"Now, Zarbon, that is how we settle petty differences on my ship," Freeza smirked laughingly, and motioned for him to leave with a haughty, disdainful flick of his fingers. "I order you to rest before the fight. You are dismissed."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Planet Vegeta, Cuff stood in a defensive stance, facing off in hand to hand combat with Kakarot. The pair circled one another as Ava watched.

"Alright, umm... Kick at me!" Kakarot said cheerfully ... and received a full kick in the face from Cuff, who, controlling himself by hovering above the ground, floated carefully back to the ground as Kakarot landed on his butt, rubbing his Saiyan giggled, "Ow! That hurt! But it was good! You're really learning! I might teach you some real energy attacks soon!"

"Really?" Cuff said excitedly, but slowly the smile turned into a frown, "I dunno, 'rot, my mom won't be too happy if I start blowing up the house. Besides, the palace guards'll get a little suspicious."

"No they won't! Besides, I'll teach you how to control it before you can actually use it! That's the way my dad taught me!"

"But ..."

"Cuff, go ahead and learn!" Ava called out, leaning against a rock. "Besides, if anyone gets in trouble, it'll be me. Mom forbade you to come here, but I got off and brought you."

"Alright, then! That settles it!" Kakarot laughed, nodding sagely, "But first, you know what? I've gotta teach you how to fly! You're controlling your hovering really well! That's really one of the first steps to controlling energy attacks!"

"Really? What do I do?" Cuff immediately began hovering.

Kakarot shrugged and grinned, "Well, I dunno," he scratched at the back of his neck, "Just ... fly!"

"But..."

"Well, just try it!"

Cuff sighed as he hovered, and concentrated. "I ... I dunno if it's working..." he fell to the ground and sniffled as he rubbed his butt, "Awh, man ... it's not working!"

"You're trying to hard!" Kakarot said as he helped him up. "Cuff, you just gotta, not really thing about? I dunno...but anyway."

Cuff sniffled and wiped his eyes, "But I can't do it! And if my mom finds out about this she won't lemme come anymore! She doesn't want me to be friends with you! She says all Saiyans are bad!"

"Cuff, that's stupid. Don't cry - it's a good way to get yourself killed," Kakarot sighed and glowered at him, but he couldn't hold it and smiled at Cuff. "Well, everything'll be okay. So don't worry about it."

"Awh, but she won't let me come!" Cuff whined.

Ava stopped him, "Cuff, don't worry about it. I told you I'd get you here whenever I had a rest day!"

"Uh, you'd better go, Ava, Cuff ..." Kakarot gave them a sheepish grin, "Um, my brother's coming ... so you'd better run ... really fast! Go! Oh, uh, Cuff ... practice hovering and stuff...um bye!"

Kakarot sighed in relief as they ran off, and turned as someone clopped down onto the dirt behind him. "Uh... Hey Radditz!"

Radditz crossed his arm and smirked, "Teaching that worthless human how to fight again, Kakarot?"

The younger fixed his gaze on his feet, not daring to look up, "Yes, sir."

"You are gonna be in such big trouble when I tell Bardock!" Radditz laughed.

"No, I'm not! Dad won't care!"

"Ha! Whatever, Bardock's looking for you, so you'd better hurry home. I've gotta go report to my superiors!" Radditz said, rubbing in the fact that he now had rank, and that Kakarot didn't.

"Yes sir," Kakarot mumbled as he took off.

"Good boy!" Radditz called after him, and went on his own way.


	12. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 4

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 4: Exigency

* * *

 _There really is something different about him._ Ava mused, elegant brow furrowing as she glanced toward the end of her cot where the sleeping form of her younger brother rose and fell with the deep breaths of undisturbed sleep. _I've almost a bad feeling about it. Something just isn't right...Nothing's felt right since the announcement that the Saiyans' own Prince would be returning. Sukena's been more of a bitch lately than usual._

Ava carefully slid off her cot and landed silently on the floor. She leaned toward the cot, rummaged around a moment, and pulled out a container filled with printouts, readouts and other assorted files. In fact, this particular container held all the files she'd managed to pick up around Vegeta Palace. _All discarded and all quite interesting._

She picked up one and straightened its edges. _Sukena. Saiyan. Female. Power level 7500. Highly favored as Prince Vegeta's consort._ Ava's eyes skimmed the paper while her mind ruminated over the data. She skimmed down. _Savoya. Saiyan. Female. Power level 2000. Personal body guard to Lady Sukena._ She set the paper back down and picked up a stack of neatly organized albeit crinkled papers. This stack contained quite a bit of information on Prince Vegeta - including pictures and conquests while amongst Freeza's minions. She flipped a page. More power level stats - Ava would have to read up on whatever those were.

The files Ava kept all had one thing in common - the key players were all the same. King Vegeta. Prince Vegeta. Sukena. Other eligible Saiyan females, possibly for a harem should the Prince's chosen not produce a proper heir.

As Ava flipped through a stack of papers she'd snagged from Sukena's quarters, one word continually stood out and its repetition was mind-boggling. _Bonding? Saiyan bonding?_ Both brows popped up above widening eyes. Ava snatched up a folder and placed them inside. _There is definitely something to look intomaybe I can get Rory's help._

Cuff began to stir. Ava quickly replaced all her papers and shoved the container beneath the cot. "Cuff, sweetie? It's time for you to go to your own bed," she whispered and helped the half-sleeping boy to his own room.

* * *

A crystalline glass was held against full, smirking lips, which opened the barest amount to allow the most delicate of sips to pass through them. The glass descended and the cold, condescending laughter of Lord Freeza rippled through the room while the smirk remained intact.

The day of the fight had arrived - Zarbon versus the Saiyan brat - and it was sure to be an excellent, if one-sided match. But that was how Lord Freeza liked things - in favor of his legions. Zarbon would assuredly win this, even if the green man were again forced to transform. Lord Freeza's followers would win. Such was the bet and the sure way of life.

The comm unit blipped: "My lord, they ready themselves. The ring is being prepared."

Full, blood-colored lips pulled into a dangerous smirk and sinister laughter escaped from them. Lord Freeza was prepared for the Saiyan's last humiliation on his ship. Lord Freeza would laugh more heartily afterward. Then the true experiment would begin...

"My Prince, they call you to be ready," Nappa intoned, bowing submissively before his master, the others kneeling behind Nappa at a safe distance from their Prince. Nappa's balding head gleamed in the ship's overhead lighting, and Prince Vegeta winced and haughtily diverted his gaze.

"Up with you, fool, and get me ready! Bring me my armor!" He demanded loudly, and then sent a swift kick into Nappa's knee. He had not forgotten Zarbon's words, and the day's dawning had only brought further bitterness into the young prince's demeanor.

Nappa's lip quivered as he stood and motioned for one of his subordinates to bring over the armor. The Saiyans cautiously belted the plates into place and backed away, their own lips quivering at the furious glare they each received from their Prince.

Vegeta looked at himself in the mirror. The perpetual scowl increased as the Prince inspected his appearance, a scowl that clearly showed the Prince's displeasure with something about himself.

* * *

Zarbon entered the ring, right hand toying with the end of his braid. His expression schooled to be carefully equivocal, though the barest of smirks nearly broke those practiced obscurities and the worrying fingers in the frays of his braid betrayed unfathomable impatience. Where was that bloody Saiyan? Had it no understanding of what a set time meant?

 _No._ Zarbon thought irritably to himself, his brows knitting momentarily, then smoothing conveniently as he looked up at Lord Freeza. He tossed his braid over his shoulder. _Things just do not start without the brat, and he must steal my perfectly good entrance with a fashionably late one._ The edge of his lip lifted in a snarl, then smoothed out yet again.

Lord Freeza nodded down at him from where he was seated behind a reinforced transparent barrier. Zarbon bowed his head in acceptance of his lord's presence and then proceeded to pace to his side of the ring.' He glanced at a clock stationed above Lord Freeza's head and began pacing in his corner. Seconds, then minutes passed. Finally the metal door scraped open and in walked a scowling Vegeta. Zarbon's upper lip lifted in a snarl of pure hatred - and Vegeta merely smirked at him.

"Gentlemen, please" came the sibilant, caressing tones of Lord Freeza. "This is _merely_ an exhibition, but we must lay down a few ground rules first...No weaponry whatsoever. Carefully controlled energy attacks are quite all right, and are _encouraged_ \- that is if you can muster them. The room is set to contain all energy blasts, and absorbs them. This is a _show_ and excessive energy ricocheting everywhere can be quite distracting. This shall be entertainment at its _finest_ , I'm certain..."

Prince Vegeta bristled at Freeza's words, his own lip lifting in a snarl. He crouched in a beginning stance, and Zarbon began much the same way. The two fighters stood facing one another, glaring, snarling, and waiting for the cue.

The sinister laughter of Lord Freeza pervaded the chamber, "Gentlemen, begin." As if on cue themselves, the spectators plastered their faces against the barrier; their loud cries of betting, cheering and booing were muffled inside the ring.

* * *

 _Prince Vegeta will certainly be pleased by my appearance ..._ Sukena thought as she twisted and turned in front of the mirror, reveling in her reflected image with an overindulgent satisfaction that spread across her features as egotistical rapture and pealed between her smirking lips in the form of an eerily titillating laugh.

A single hand trailed along the curve of her breasts, down the bodice of her gown, to her flat stomach and then across the lines of her waist and hips. Awe spread momentarily over her lips to be quickly replaced by immense pleasure in the appearance that Sukena had come to measure as the standard for all women - Saiyan and non. She was simply perfect in her own thoughts, and perhaps in many ways, her form was perfect by Saiyan standards. It held the litheness, strength, sensuality and femininity that were all traits of Saiyan female beauty. And then, there was the matter of her tail, which stood out, flowing as she reveled in herself. It too held the litheness so necessary for Saiyan beauty.

If one knew little else of Saiyans beyond their beastly ways and traditions, even their somewhat beastly appearances, one might suspect Sukena was little more than a bitch in heat, for that was the way she acted - full of herself, her prospects and her ambitions. She was readying herself for a future mate already chosen. The only thing missing was the chosen, though Sukena seemed not to notice.

So Sukena was content to look at herself, twirling, laughing, cackling. Prince Vegeta would be seeing this perfection very soon, and Sukena was certain he would be pleased. After all, she was quite pleased with appearances herself. Why shouldn't she be?


	13. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 5

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 5: Reconnaissance

* * *

Both warriors circled one another, neither wanting to attack first. Gazes were deadlocked; eye held eye; both faces reflected quivering snarls. Zarbon's mouth twitched while the vein in Prince Vegeta's forehead throbbed in time with carefully controlled heartbeats. Both warriors waited for a mistake or a wrong move - anything that might lend them an advantage. But as things were, it seemed the real fight would never begin. All that occurred now was snarling and staring.

Just as Zarbon made another cautious circling step, his braid fell into a bothersome position, flopping dully against his shoulder in such a way as to impede the green man's concentration. Just as he moved to flick the braid over his shoulder, that was distraction enough for the Saiyan. Vegeta attacked, snarling, snapping, clawing and thrashing in a frenzied fashion that completely took Zarbon off guard. Zarbon dodged, taking a beating that quickly bloodied his pretty face.

The satisfied sneer on Vegeta's face gave Zarbon fuel for an energy attack that sent the Saiyan flying. Vegeta smacked into the barrier with a dull flesh-against-polymer thud.

Zarbon came at him at full force then, arms readied to pummel him. Vegeta flipped out of the way, smirking; he turned, lightning quick, and round-housed Zarbon face-first into the barrier. Again, another dull flesh-against-plastic thud followed the resounding thump of his braid against the plastic. Zarbon rolled to the floor, out of reach as Vegeta attempted another kick. The now-bloody pretty boy grabbed Vegeta by the ankle and flung him across the room.

Vegeta steadied and halted himself midair, hovering for a moment before floating carefully to the floor and landing with a gentle click as each golden-toed boot touched down. By this time, Zarbon stood on his own two feet, facing the Saiyan Prince. The scene was much like that of an old spaghetti western, minus the guns or the tumbleweed sweeping by on a desolate, whistling wind - showdown at noon.

Vegeta drew first, raising his hand and sending a controlled blast Zarbon's way. Zarbon countered quickly, dispelling Vegeta's burst with blasts of his own and creating quite a pyrotechnics display that brought cheers from the crowd. A few wayward blasts sought out Vegeta; the Saiyan expertly dove out of the way with a midair summersault. The blasts hit the barrier, sizzling dully with a "thppt," and completely disappeared as the barrier served its purpose to absorb the energy.

The next few moments went slowly, consisting of further feral displays, of circling and snarling. Vegeta and Zarbon chose to attack at the same moment. There was a flurry of punches and kicks and a series of raucous shouts from the spectators, and somehow during the fray, Vegeta took the upper hand. His punches and kicks pummeled Zarbon against the barrier - luckily, it was also shock-absorbent. From the sheer wild, frenzied look in the Saiyan Prince's eyes and the from the sneer on his face, it was more than clear that the Prince of the Saiayns was enjoying himself - perhaps for the first time in his years amongst Freeza's legions.

Vegeta even went so far as to add insult to injury ... literally. As he pummeled Zarbon, he threw taunts alongside his punches.

"How do you like that, pretty boy?" and "don't look so pretty now," and "tough it out like a man...oh, that's right-" insert sinister, sneering laughter, "-you aren't all male."

Being a prideful creature, there was only so much teasing Zarbon could take, and only so much abuse and embarrassment as well. He was furious, and he snapped and snarled as best he could with blood flowing from mouth and nose, which the snapping and snarling compounded as spittle and blood formed an ensanguined froth.

With a loud roar, a look of pure hatred came over his face, and he transformed, toad like, tearing fighting clothes in the process. Vegeta flinched visibly at the change, fear apparent in his eyes, on his face, providing the momentary pause Zarbon need to assume the upper hand. A wild, hateful look in his eyes, he slapped the Saiyan Prince around for a time, picking him up off the floor when he fell, only to repeat the process for utter brutal enjoyment. Then, when he grew tired of his quarry, he tossed him hard against the barrier, laughing as a sickening crack resounded in the arena.

As Vegeta sank limply to the floor, and the last thing he heard was Freeza's laughter. At that moment, renewed hatred filled his heart and overcame him as his eyes went unfocused, dilating despite the harsh ambiance of the ring. Then his entire world faded to a merciful black.

At that very same moment, observers saw his body go entirely slack.

Not long after, Zarbon degenerated to his standard form, weak and woozy. He stalked toward one of the exits, wiping blood from his nose and froth from his mouth with the back of his hand. He nearly knocked over Dodoria on his way out; the door slammed shut behind him.

Dodoria slinked over to where Vegeta's body lay. He picked up the Prince's prone form and threw him over his shoulder like he was some wildlife carcass from an African safari and without any regard to the fact that Vegeta was still alive. Under Freeza's orders and watchful eye, he carried Vegeta through the same exit Zarbon had retreated through and hauled him to a nearby regeneration tank where he hooked him up to the appropriate meters and equipment.

Freeza watched this all with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. He motioned a team of waiting scientists forward and spoke calmly to Dodoria, gesturing with a level, open palm to the door, "You may leave us, Dodoria. Your services are appreciated."

Dodoria bowed, offered many sycophantic murmurings, saluted, and slinked away, leaving Freeza and his scientists alone.

The scientists quickly set to work, taking readings from various apparatus and flushing the tank with various chemical combinations. They swarmed about the room, around the tank, all as Freeza observed with a carefully schooled blank expression. Almost as one, they turned to Freeza and bowed.

"Lord Freeza," one spoke, glancing down at a digital clipboard, "...our work is complete. The preliminary tests show that he should be unable to bond. That portion of his brain chemistry is irrevocably changed. The ratio of white-to-gray matter there has even changed."

A fiendish twitch found itself beside Freeza's lips, twisting and twitching the corner upward into a self-satisfied smirk.

* * *

More papers, more printouts - none offering the sort of in-depth information Ava sought and that in and of itself frustrated her to no end. Sukena's narcissism had recently reached unparalleled heights, making the super-elite female even more of a maddening force around Vegeta Castle. Ava, as one of the girl's personal human servants, was taking the brunt of it.

Yet Sukena's vanity brought carelessness and frivolity, and Ava had found further useful information scattered around the girl's suite. Among the confiscated items: Saiyan bloodlines, a reformed itinerary for the arrival of the Saiyan Prince, Power Levels of the entire Saiyan military, and a nearly complete biography of the young Prince.

Yet, amidst it all, she hadn't found any substantial information on Saiyan bonding.

Next day, around noon, lunchtime just outside of Vegeta Castle.

Rory and Ava were walking companionably arm-in-arm on their way home for a meal.

"Rory, since you work in the archives, can you do me this really, really big favor?" Ava asked nonchalantly. "I mean, it would help me so much, you know…" she lowered her voice and leaned toward him, whispering something into his ear, "…with that research I'm doing. I mean, you do work in the archives, and Salrud's not the most attentive guy around, for all that he's a complete sycophant. Anyhow, you understand, right?"

Rory blinked profusely, his eyebrows drawing downward towards the bridge of his nose.

"About the bonding!" Ava hissed quietly.

"Ohh!" said Rory loudly, blushing as he looked around and realized that yes, people had heard his outburst and were both staring at and talking about him.

"So, can you?"

"Um, sure Ava."

"Great! You're the best!" Ava squealed. "I'll race you to my house?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma had to put up with Sukena's antics. While Bulma was installing the updated communications and security equipment and software, Sukena had found it necessary to blather on about Prince Vegeta and how she, Sukena, would be Queen of all of Planet Vegeta. Furthermore, she had to parade around in various items of clothing that showed what Bulma really didn't want to see.

Not to mention, Bulma had never had to work in such a pigsty in her entire life, and that included living in the bowels of a cave system as child. Never had she seen such a messy residence. There were papers and printouts and clothes and food and vermin everywhere. Bulma was under the impression more and more that Sukena was a melodramatic clothes whore with a shoe fetish.

"Really now. I need your opinion. How does this one look on me?"

"Hmm?" Bulma asked as she glanced away from the terminal and over at Sukena. She checked herself before she managed to wince - the Saiyan female was nearly popping out of the dress. Bulma shrugged. "Red's always a nice touch, but the cut on the other dress flatters you more."

With that said, she returned her attention to the terminal, loading discs and chips into the processing unit. She held back a shudder until Sukena was in the other room. "Guh."

"You know, when I'm Queen, I think my first decree will be to get myself better quarters! Look at this, there's hardly enough room in here for me!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and continued working. _Yeah, not enough room because this place is a disaster area!_ she thought. Sukena's quarters were large, that was true enough. They were probably about the size of a nicely sized home and replete with Sukena's own private arboretum and fountain. Cue more mental gagging on Bulma's part.

"Though, perhaps a separate royal residence, a chateau or palace, for Vegeta and me would come in handy as well, after a visit to one of the galaxy's best resort pleasure worlds!"

Somehow, Bulma didn't think this Prince of the Saiyans would be much interested in a pleasure world. But, out of reasons of personal safety, Bulma carefully kept her mouth shut.

"Well, Lady Sukena, I'm finished here!" said the technician, grabbing discs and data chips and bumbling and tripping her way through various trash heap. "The terminal is pretty much the same, and there's even a tutorial program loaded for help if anything should come up that you're unfamiliar with. Have a nice day!"

Sukena waved an arm at Bulma as she checked out her figure in the mirror. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief. On her way to the door, she spotted a set of discs in one of the trash heaps. Making sure Sukena wasn't paying attention Bulma grabbed it up and shoved it into one of the leg pouches of her coveralls.

Now to ask King Vegeta for a terminal in her family's premises.


	14. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 6

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 6: Dreams

* * *

 _Water splashed around, suspended her body. Youthful laughter echoed about her, yet was so far off. She felt and saw everything...but it was hazy. And the emotion... Everything and everyone, so carefree, so happy._

 _Another wall of water came her way, accompanied by nine-year-old Ava's squeal of raucous laughter. She heard herself squeal, felt her arms send a splash Ava's way. Somehow...she felt so...happy...so carefree..._

 _But then... The lights flickered, stabilized, flickered, stabilized...Ava...we've gotta go...Ava...we've gotta go...gotta go find mom...Mom...she'll be worried...Dad? Where's Dad...He'll protect us..._

 _Then all went black. Fear. Fear was everywhere. Frantic screams permeated her senses. She could feel them, smell them, taste them, hear them though they were formless to sight. The bile rose in her throat, her stomach grew queasy._

 _Everything spun wildly out of control. Frantically she searched for Ava. Frantically she searched, frantically she found._

 _Green light. That eerie green light. That horrible, menacing green light..._

 _Mom...mom...where's dad? We've got to get him...Dad...They'll kill him._

 _Hands pushed her forward. People shoved her. The Saiyans...the Saiyans..._

 _Outside. The glare of the sun off the rocks. The smell and sound and sight of fear. People huddled._

 _Dad...Dad..._

 _The sea of people parted and the image cleared as she felt herself rush forward._

 _Dad...Her father, tied and bound. She was forced roughly around, into her mother's stomach, her mother who smelled of fear. Flashes of light reflected from the rocks around them, the smell of death and charred flesh wafted on the breeze. Dad?! No...he... Dad's voice! Dad was still alive...he was still alive..._

 _Bulma wrenched free from her mother's grasp and turned. The Saiyan...was aiming his hand at Dad...There was a flash of brilliant white light, and a massive explosion..._

"DADDY! NO!" Bulma screamed out, sitting bolt upright in bed, body streaming with sweat, the linens on her cot wrapped about her, clinging to spots of bare skin. She sat shocked and numb.

"Bulma?" came Ava's soft voice from the doorway. "Bulma...?"

Bulma didn't answer. Her head fell into her palms, her body wracked with sobs. Ava slipped onto the cot next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder. With a shudder and a sniffling sob, Bulma buried her head in her sister's shoulder.

Ava wrapped her arms about Bulma and hugged her close. "Shh...shh..."

Tears streamed freely down Bulma's face as she fought the sobs, muffling them against Ava's shoulder. Minutes passed before Bulma was able to subdue and swallow the sobs, though in their place came hiccups and quivering. Neither saw Cuff or Mrs. Briefs in the shadows of the door. Neither saw when mother and son turned quietly and quickly away, grief etched on Mrs. Briefs' face, sympathy and envy and dejection etched upon Cuff's.

"Shh..." Ava uttered again before holding Bulma at arm's length. "You had that nightmare, didn't you?"

Bulma nodded numbly, wiping her nose and face on the sheets before she spoke softly, "I haven't had it in years, Ava..." She was still shivering, the aftermath of the sobs.

"Shh...I know..."

"It was horrible...how dad died..."

Ava bit her lip and glanced away. She had not seen Dr. Briefs die. She had been sobbing uncontrollably against Mrs. Briefs' stomach. Bulma, only nine, had witnessed it all and not had someone else to relate with on the topic. Mrs. Briefs had always been reluctant to discuss the topic of her husband's death.

Finally, Ava said, turning back towards Bulma, "I didn't see him die...I couldn't look..."

Bulma hiccuped and bit back a sob at her inability to control herself. "I wish I hadn't...I wish I hadn't..."

"Bulma..." Ava began softly.

"Y-yes?"

"...how did dad die?" Ava blurted, then yet again turned her head from her sister and bit down hard on her lower lip.

Bulma was silent for several moments. "He...was blasted away...in this...blast of energy..."

"Oh," was all the redhead could manage. But Bulma wasn't finished.

"They beat him and kicked him first, though. Because he spoke of how he loved us..." Bulma paused painfully, looking away from her sister "...and how...how...he...was proud he had killed the Saiyans he'd killed...he was...proud he'd...fought for us..."

"I remember..." Ava said softly, "...he called me his daughter..."

"You were his daughter the moment he and mom took you in with us. You were my sister and best friend that same instant," said Bulma with fierce certainty and finality, though the tears were streaming freely down her cheeks again. She glanced back at Ava; Ava's cheeks were also tear-streaked. It was Bulma's turn to comfort the silently suffering Ava. Bulma hugged her and held her close.

They were, after all, sisters and friends, bound by suffering and the companionship that stems therein.

* * *

A somewhat haggard looking Bulma pushed through the palace doors that morning, strode determinedly towards the throne room doors and pushed them open. She sauntered up to the throne and bowed before King Vegeta who sat watching the input from various security cameras.

"Salrud spoke to me about five minutes ago. There was something you wanted, sire?"

"Ah, yes, Ms. Briefs," King Vegeta said, glancing away from the screen down from his dais to the 'exotic' woman below. "You are a very intelligent woman-"

"Thank you, sir."

"Do NOT interrupt me, Ms. Briefs."

Bulma nodded and bowed her head.

"Now, Ms. Briefs. As I was saying...You are a very intelligent woman, far more intelligent than any of my current technological staff members. HOWEVER," King Vegeta paused. Bulma glanced up at him, eyebrows lifted in surprise as she awaited his next words. "However, though your potential is great, your education has been sorely neglected due to oversight on the part of many, many policies written on the education of human slaves and servants.

"You lack the training and expertise to be one of the best of my scientists, and I would like for you to become one of those elite. Therefore," King Vegeta continued, "I am extending an offer for you to continue the education that so abruptly ended when you turned fourteen and became a full-time servant of the Saiyan Empire. I would like for you to eventually, in time, become my son's science and technology advisor."

Bulma stared at the King. Was the man mad? Had he gone completely off his rocker? "Are...are you serious, sir?"

The Saiyan quirked an eyebrow. "Do I look as though I am anything but? No. I am perfectly serious, should you show the discipline and loyalty necessary - you already show the aptitude." The King paused a moment, and then continued flippantly. "Besides, the current advisor is getting on in years. He won't be much longer in this dimension. Who knows? Perhaps you could become my science and technology advisor in due time."

Bulma cringed inwardly at King Vegeta's choice of words, but outwardly her face drained of all emotion. She was the very image of serenity and stoicism. "I would enjoy nothing more than...to be given this change to learn more, sir." Her fists clenched at her sides, the only outward sign of the emotions threatening to overflow.

"Ah, but there may be something of a...hitch."

It was Bulma's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "A...hitch?"

"Yes. A hitch," the King delivered smoothly, "You will need to live in the palace."

"And...my family can come with me?"

King Vegeta stared blandly back at her. "No."

"I-" Bulma began.

King Vegeta held up a hand to stop her. "You will need to live here, part time at least. You will be allowed visitors, of course, but they may not take up permanent residence. And...perhaps you will like this and perhaps it will give you something more to think about, something other than science that is. Savoya has graciously offered to share her rather spacious compartments with you. Realize that I know and observe more than you might suspect."

Bulma blanched at the thought, but nodded anyway.

"Your training will start today. It will not be instructional so much as ... an autodidactic exercise. Report to Savoya's compartments. Your reading material will be there, but first go and retrieve your personal effects from your family quarters. Savoya will assist you."

Bulma nodded numbly and after another bow, turned towards the door.

"Oh, and, Ms. Briefs?"

She paused.

"Report to me every morning at 09:00."

"Yes, your Majesty," Bulma said faintly...and then she made a hasty retreat. Meanwhile, someone else slipped into the throne room from a back door.

"Ah, Salrud. Have the medics and scientists compiled any further information?"

"Aye, sire, they have," said the obsequious Saiyan archivist. He handed the King a data pad and then once more slipped out from the door he'd come in from.

* * *

Nappa awoke abruptly from the light nap he'd been taking for all of three minutes at most. He growled under his breath. His Prince's life was at stake and he, the Prince's primary guard, had just fallen asleep on the job!

He glanced guiltily back into the tank where Prince Vegeta continued to heal from the wounds received during his disastrous battle against Zarbon. The bald Saiyan glanced down at the floor. Several days had passed on Freeza's ship. They were bearing down fast on Planet Vegeta. A few more days, and they'd be home for good.

But...

Nappa glanced again at his Prince. Vegeta's vitals were good. His outermost wounds and bruises had disappeared. Things looked good...but he wasn't sure Vegeta was fully healed. In fact, he wasn't sure Vegeta would be fully healed by the time they entered Planet Vegeta's atmosphere.

Of course, the Prince had surprise them many times before...but...

With a girly squeal, Nappa jumped away from the tank.

Surprises, surprises! Prince Vegeta was awake ... and glaring quite angrily at him! Nappa slunk quickly forward and smacked the release button. The fluid drained out; Vegeta tore the mask from his face and floated out of the tank. Nappa made a mad dash for a towel and the Prince's clothing, both of which he tossed and the Prince and looked away.

"How long have I been in there?" Vegeta demanded as he towel dried himself and began changing into his clothes.

Nappa looked down at his hand and tried counting, but as to be expected he failed miserably. "Uh...um. Four or five?"

Vegeta cursed vehemently. "Damn that green pretty boy. Damn him!"

"Er...you might...er...not...want...er..."

"Are you saying I'm weak?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Uh! Uh! No, of course not!" Nappa hurriedly said, turning around and bowing and scraping and groveling before his Prince.

The young Saiyan smirked, laughing coldly. "Get up, you fool."

Nappa suppressed a shudder. Prince Vegeta in a bad mood was very scary.

"Yes sir," Nappa said quietly.

"What's the latest news?" Vegeta asked, tossing the towel over his shoulder and crossing his arms.

"We're approaching Planet Vegeta."

"...and?"

"A few more days. Two or three."

Vegeta cursed again, took the towel off his shoulder and tossed it violently into the nearest laundry bin. "Fuck. Shit. Damn it!"

"Er."

Vegeta promptly ignored the bumbling idiot of a guard and stalked out of the medical bay. Nappa blinked and then ran after his charge.


	15. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 7

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 7: Discovery

* * *

Bulma dropped the last box with a clatter and flopped down on the couch. Savoya calmly sat in the chair beside the couch and crossed her legs, the barest of smiles twinging on her lips. "You know Bulma, King Vegeta didn't tell you all you have on your agenda for the day."

"Eh?" Bulma said, sitting up and peering over at the Saiyan.

"Well, there are loads of things you've got to do..." Savoya began holding her hand out, "...get fitted for different clothing for one. Apparently, we can't have you going about the palace and learning in tattered overalls." As Bulma groaned at the mention of fittings for clothing, Savoya shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I don't see why it matters either. I mean, you'll just be learning more engineering and mechanics and laboratory work. I can see giving you some standard issue lab stuff, but...I don't know. Maybe the King's finally lost it."

Bulma laughed, "I was just wondering the same thing this morning...You know, when he told me he was giving me the chance to learn more. I thought he was completely off his rocker, I mean-"

Savoya blinked at her.

"Oh, it's just a human expression. Completely and utterly crazy."

"Ah."

"Yeah, well, anyhow. That was the last thing I expected to ever happen."

Savoya grinned at her. "I think I'd've fainted or something."

"You? faint?" Bulma shook her head and laughed, "No, I don't think that's even possible. But...speaking of you. Did YOU know I'd be given this chance? And...why didn't you tell me?!"

"Er, well, I sort of knew about it," Savoya began, a thoughtful expression crossing her features, "But, it was only the possibility of you moving in here at the palace. And I was forbidden to tell you of THAT possibility. Sorry, by the way." The Saiyan female paused. "And, well, I didn't learn anything else until Salrud so rudely woke me up at 06:00 to tell me. Then, of course, I was still tired enough to just roll back over for another hour or two. And then...well, I woke up and ran around trying to clean up because I'm really such a mess-"

"HA. You? A mess?" Bulma exclaimed, quirking an eyebrow at Savoya. "A mess is Sukena...and that pigsty she lives in! How anyone can manage to live in that, I will NEVER know. You'd have to flood the entire suite with cleaning solvent to actually clean it at all. I mean...that place is just...DISGUSTING!"

Savoya nearly choked as she snorted out her laughter.

"You know, I had to install the new software and hardware in her room a few days ago? I thought I was going to gag. I'd never seen so much...non-sentient life scurrying around on the floor anywhere in my entire life, and that includes factoring in some of the worst slave lodgings and the cave system I grew up in! It's...a health hazard in there!" Bulma grumbled and then flopped down into the couch.

Savoya adroitly hid an amused smile. "Well, I understand Ava's been doing some "cleaning" around Her Highness's royal chambers."

Bulma cleared her throat. "That's one way to put it."

"But, she'll be doing some serious REAL cleaning in the next few days. Prince Vegeta is, as you know, returning in three or four days."

"That soon?"

"Yeah, that soon. Anyhow. We've done enough...loafing around in here. We need to get you fitted and then get you back here to do some studying. And then after dinner you'll need to take an aptitude test..." Savoya said, getting up and stretching.

Bulma groaned as she rolled off the couch and followed Savoya out the door. Fantastic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ava (garbed in and guarded by protective gear) was stuck cleaning Sukena's suite because Sukena couldn't be bothered to clean it herself and had gone out "training." So, after clearing and disinfecting a spot on the floor, as well as spraying it for vermin, Ava plunked herself down and began sorting through printouts and clothes and disks and trash. Of course, she kept a canister of all-purpose vermin-and-insect killer at hand ... just in case something decided to sidle up next to her.

She made separate piles for everything that might have more use in store for it, and anything that was worthy of the recycling unit went into a stack in one corner. Sadly, that stack was the largest one. But, nothing short of that should have been expected from Sukena, after all.

Ava sighed as she continued cleaning the floor of the current room. It was mostly cleared save for the stacks of useful things and the overflowing pile of garbage.

There. She picked up the last useful item, dropped it in a stack and turned to eyeball the garbage pile. She sighed and then went about scooping it into the trash bin. Needless to say, it took a while, a good while in fact, for her to finish up that single room. By the time she had finished with this - mind you again -single room, it was 13:00 and well past time for her lunch break, which her stomach had been reminding her of since 12:00.

Heaving a relieved sigh, she traipsed out of the room, tossing gloves, mask and surgical-like outer gear into a corner. Despite the grumbles of her stomach she took her good old time on the way to the outside and the slave mess hall.

She found Rory waiting for her at the bottom of the palace steps.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Took you a while didn't it? My stomach's been killing me, Ava."

A slight smile tugged on the corners of the girl's mouth. "You didn't have to wait. Sorry though. I got a bit wrapped up in cleaning you-know-who's suite. It took me all morning to clean one room." She grimaced.

Rory gave a sympathetic shudder. "Stuff caked on the floor?"

"Something like that," said Ava with a wince, "but that's beside the point. I'm free for, oh, thirty, forty minutes? Let's get some lunch. You can tell me what you've learned then."

"Sure," said Rory. The pair traipsed off in the direction of the mess hall.

Once a safe distance from the palace, Rory glanced over his shoulder and peered about, making sure there were no Saiyans around.

"Okay, you know that Prince Vegeta's coming back in a few days, right?" Rory asked and when Ava groaned and rolled her eyes, Rory waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, I suppose Sukena'd remind you ever stinkin' day. Okay, well, the Saiyans are apparently, actually, in a way, underlings to this jackass Freeza and his father King Cold."

Ava blinked. "Yeah, I'd heard something along those lines...but...what's so important about them?"

"They're more powerful than the Saiyans..."

"...and?"

"AND, they're a lot more...well, they're a lot more violent."

"That's actually possible."

"That's what I said...but, apparently, yeah."

"Okay, well, the point is, even if we were freed from the Saiyans, we'd end up as slaves under Freeza and Cold."

"Oh."

"Yeah, exactly what I said."

"Anyway, these are the people Prince Vegeta has been training with and working for since he was like...seven."

"Wow. How'd you learn all this?"

"Listening in on Salrud's conversations and all that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, anyway," Rory held the door open for Ava and motioned her into the din of the mess hall. The door clicked shut behind them, "Okay, well, I haven't even gotten to the good parts of the conversation."

"...and...?"

"Okay, well," Rory began, grabbing a plate for Ava and himself, "Here. Okay, well, going back to the conversation Salrud was having with this researcher in the archives. They didn't think I was listening. Then again I was 'typing' a report." Rory rolled his eyes at the stupidity of it all. He slapped a roll down onto his plate. "I mean, they fall for the oldest trick in the book. Um. Anyway. Back to the conversation. They were talking about - get this - human-Saiyan hybrids. They've been experimenting on those half-Saiyan kids..."

Ava gaped at him.

"Yeah," Rory said, absently slapping a chunk of meat onto his plate, "Anyway, don't stand there with your mouth open. Get some food and let's sit down before I finish up what Salrud and this other guy were talking about. You might fall over, judging on your reaction just now..."

So both finished getting food and found an out of the way table off in one of the corners. Girl and boy, away in a corner, secluded from the rest of the slaves. Luckily that doesn't look at all suspicious or devious: it looks natural...boy and girl, romance, secrecy, that sort of thing.

"Okay, so what is this about experiments...?" Ava asked as she poked at one of the rolls she'd put on her plate. Her gaze was locked on Rory.

"Well, they're basically looking to breed up an army of half-Saiyans. Apparently human blood somehow strengthens the Saiyan blood."

"So...they're breeding up an army?!" Ava gasped.

"I guess so," Rory said dismally, "Anyway. I thought I'd share that with you. So, um, where's Bulma?"

"Oh, Bulma..." Ava said, chewing on her lower lip, "I'd completely forgotten until just now. Crap...I need to go find..."

As Ava rose, Rory reached out a hand to pull her back down. "Forgotten what?"

"Um, well, Bulma's receiving extra training."

"For...?"

"For engineering and science and ... that sort of thing. King Vegeta...is giving her the opportunity to continue her education."

It was Rory's turn to gape. "Wow."

"Yeah, big wow," Ava said, biting into and chewing on a chunk of roll. "Mom was very surprised and also very proud and very sad...Dr. Briefs - dad - was a scientist, you know..." Rory nodded. Ava sighed before continuing, "...and Bulma follows after him."

"I guess I can see that," Rory said, smiling wryly.

"I just hope she finds whatever it is she's looking for," Ava mused quietly, "I mean, she's always wanted to learn more...I just hope that makes her a little more at peace with the world, you know?"

Rory nodded slowly, "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"I mean, maybe...somewhere...somehow...she can influence it so that we are treated more fairly."

Rory nodded but said nothing.

"Anyhow!" Ava said with a voice and smile that were far too chipper to be what she actually felt. "Eat up! We'll have more changes to talk later, like this evening, maybe? See what you can find on..."

"You know," Rory began thoughtfully, "if Bulma's learning up there, at the palace...she'll have access to all sorts of information..."

Ava lifted an eyebrow as she ate a few chunks of a fruit that would be the Planet Vegeta equivalent to the grape.

"I'm serious. She'd have to learn things and...she'd have access to stuff...and...it could just..." Rory shrugged, "She could research stuff for us." And then he dug into his meal. Ava merely nodded.

* * *

Sukena was off sparring with Melopa. Not Savoya, with whom she would usually spar, as the guard was off on assignment elsewhere, or Kukora, with whom she was closer to insofar as friendships could go, since the girl was mending broken bones, but instead she was training and sparring with Melopa who happened to have a power rating that COULD rival her own though it happened to be a good thousand or so below hers. And, by the way, Melopa had been the one to deliver the blows that had given Kukora several broken ribs and a cracked femur.

The pair was going punch for punch and kick for kick; Sukena simply couldn't seem to shake Melopa. Incidentally, that probably had to do with Melopa's views on Sukena. Melopa despised Sukena, despised her more than Savoya or any human could or did. They had been childhood playmates and nearly every day Sukena had administered several bruises to the weaker Melopa.

Right now was payback time; Melopa was feeling rather vengeful and vindictive at the moment. She'd already connected both a punch and a kick to the face concerning which Sukena was so vain. Already the bruises were beginning to show. This was of course much to Melopa's pleasure and Sukena's great displeasure.

It was no surprise, considering the circumstances, that Sukena was the one doing all the outraged squealing and squawking while Melopa was the one smirking. Melopa was enjoying herself. Whether she won or lost, it didn't matter. She'd given Sukena quite a few bruises and had the spoiled Elite in quite incensed and in quite the little tizzy.

CRACK. Melopa's foot connected with Sukena's chin; Melopa quickly somersaulted away and took up another ready stance. Smirk.

Sukena half-squealed, half-roared in outrage and took off after Melopa, throwing several irate punches and kicks at the other's face. None managed to hit their exact target though they did connect several times with Melopa's hands, arms and shoulders.

Okay, so Melopa was taking the brunt of the fight, but she'd managed to bruise Sukena's face three times and Sukena's face and body were some of her most prized possessions. There's no sweeter feeling than revenge, especially when you've inflected damage upon one or two of your enemy's most prized possessions.

THWACK! Melopa managed to land a fist in Sukena's gut. Sukena went flying and slammed against the wall behind her. Melopa beamed happily as the other female stumbled up and waved her away, wheezing and coughing. "That will be enough for today, Melopa..."

After those words of dismissal, Melopa turned and headed out the door, whistling a string of celebratory notes. Meanwhile, Sukena was slumped against the wall, growling her annoyance and touching the now-bruised spots on her face.

She pushed herself up and balled her hands into fists. Rigid and tense, she stalked out of the training area. It would be best to get her bruises treated. They wouldn't heal up in time for Prince Vegeta's arrival unless treated.

* * *

"Salrud!" barked the King from his throne as he sat watching the security screen with only mild interest. He had a brooding look on his face and it was apparent enough that whatever he was demanding the little lackey's attention for, it wasn't anything to do with security. "Salrud!"

"Yes, sire?" panted the obsequious little Saiyan as he threw himself on the floor before the dais. "My...apologies...for...the...delay..."

"Ah, there you are," drawled out King Vegeta as he watched the Archivist's actions with scornful eyes and a derisive expression. "How are the plans coming for the festivities involving my sons arrival?"

"Oh, they're going wonderfully, Highness!" came Salrud's gushing though muffled reply; his forehead was still planted to the floor.

"Get up!" barked Vegeta. Salrud hopped up and stood stock still save for the frightened quaking of his body. "Now, Salrud, you have been watching over those in charge of planning the event, correct?"

"Yes, sire!"

"Good. Now, how are these...festivities coming along?"

"Wonderfully, Majesty! There hasn't been a single hiccup!"

King Vegeta nodded thoughtfully. "Good. And...there had better not be. Here is a list of the human slaves I would prefer to have in attendance for their special skills." He handed Salrud a nearby data pad. "Please notify them that they are expected as...guests. My son needs to be introduced to these men and women, all of whom shall have great influence on Planet Vegeta in the future, I am sure."

Salrud wrinkled his nose distastefully, but carefully and wisely covered up his expression before King Vegeta gave it a second thought. "Yes, sire."

"Good. Now run along and do have Lady Sukena report to me."

"Yes, your Majesty." Salrud made his usual tail-between-legs retreat.


	16. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 8

_Variations_ _of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 8: Changes

* * *

Bulma groaned as she looked in the mirror. "I look so..."

"Erudite?" came Savoya's suggestion from the suite's kitchen where she was eating a late breakfast. She was peering past the couch and over a cup of juice at Bulma, who turned to glare at her. Savoya merely chuckled in reply. "Well, you do. You look very erudite every day, but the overalls and grease smudges don't generally make you look smarter than you look ... without grease and overalls. But the simple yet functional design of those lab clothes completely finishes the look."

"It's just...I'm not much into uniforms, you know?" said Bulma looking at herself yet again in the mirror, fighting for the words through which to express her thoughts. "I mean...It's just...I'm not a...uniform-wearing sort of person." She sighed and pulled back her blue hair, securing it at her nape. She brushed her hands off on her front and walked towards the kitchen.

"You look very confident," Savoya said offhand (and around a suspiciously not-so-Saiyan omelet).

"I generally do try to stay confident, at least on the outside," Bulma said with a laugh, "It's much, much easier to do in formless clothes-" she motioned to the uniform, "-than in my usual tank and those overalls I've had since I was fourteen."

"Mmm. Yes, not gaining too much unwarranted attention is always a nice thing."

"You'd better believe it. Next male of any species who whistles at me is as good as castrated. Eunuchs are less easily distracted...but...anyhow. I don't think there will be any comments made on this," Bulma said, slathering jelly onto a piece of toast. "It's not like I mind the attention, per se, but it's just...it's tedious and there are certain people I DON'T want looking at me, if you know what I mean. But, they shouldn't now."

Savoya eyed Bulma a moment and caught herself just short of shaking her head. She didn't agree. Bulma would turn heads anywhere she went, even if she was wearing a million layers of clothing. Though...Savoya shook her head to keep her mind from wandering along any other tangents.

"Well, I hope you're right. You were given your aptitude test scores along with your uniform this morning, correct."

"Yes," said Bulma before biting into her toast.

"How did you fair on that particular task?"

"Well enough. I could have done with a few points higher...but I'm only a few points below the all-time highest score. Not a terrible trade off, I'd say," Bulma laughed slightly, "But, today I'm to be showed around the labs and I'm to demonstrate my knowledge of the equipment based on the reading I did yesterday."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I have a full day ahead of me. And then tomorrow I'm going to start work with the department head...you know, the woman who works directly under the Director of Science in the training department. The Director's getting to be kind of old."

Savoya snorted. "I should think so. He's my great-grandfather."

Bulma eyed Savoya. "GREAT grandfather?"

"Yeah, Saiyans live a good long while," Savoya commented nonchalantly, waving her hand at Bulma. "It's nothing to worry about or anything. He's just ... old."

"Huh. So you know him?"

"Of course! He was a warrior at one time, after all...but, well, he decided he liked learning better than fighting, though for a while he was still a strong and devastating training partner. Could take you out in something like three steps. He actually trained the King when the King was a boy. He was his tutor in all subjects, including fighting."

Bulma blinked at Savoya. "Wow. All-around talented sort of guy?"

"Ayup. He was. Now he's just an old geezer," Savoya related, frowning thoughtfully, "Though, he at least remembers my birthday...which is more than I can say for my grandfather..." Savoya went off into a spacey la-la-land of thoughts.

Bulma stared at her friend and finally snapped her fingers in front of the Saiyan's nose. Savoya jumped.

"You spaced out a minute."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

Bulma chuckled, "Leave the thinking to me. Go land some bruises on Sukena's face for me? Oh! That reminds me! I still can't believe Melopa beat her."

Savoya snorted, barely managing not to squirt juice out of her nose. "Melopa's a lot happier, that's for sure. She's always been one of the nicer girls, but she does tend to have a chip on her shoulder. Revenge is a sweet, sweet thing."

Bulma smirked. "It can be. Anyhow I'd best be going. I'll see you around later?"

Savoya nodded and waved after her roommate as the girl departed.

* * *

Elsewhere about the palace, Ava was once more cleaning and disinfecting the grotesque suite in which Sukena resided. Three rooms down, four more to go once she finished this one! Ava wasn't quite sure she'd really finish by the time Prince Vegeta arrived, but ... hopefully she'd have most of it done. She wasn't looking forward to the punishment if something did happen...

She cast a wary glance through the doorway across the room, looking through it into the newly-cleaned central room where Sukena now sat, sulking, or better yet: "licking her wounds." Ava turned her head away and back to her cleaning, holding back the chuckle that arose in her throat.

She frowned after a moment. The punishment would be worse now with Sukena's wounded pride if she didn't finish in time.

Ava sighed and went back to her work, a bit more diligently this time. She'd brought bins to store all the mess Sukena had managed. It was time to put them to more use.

She wandered through the central room and nabbed the cart holding the bins, rolling the currently lightweight load into the room she was cleaning. She unloaded the bins, opened them, and set them about the room, tossing in papers and discs and clothes and other miscellaneous items. She'd organize them later.

* * *

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief as her instructor wandered away, down the nearby aisle. She had just finished her part-by-part explication of uses on the last piece of equipment in the laboratory and now sat down in front of one of the screens to look at engineering schematics, something she personally preferred as it were.

Sure, she could explain the use of and use the equipment she'd just explained, but the pure inventing, the math and the engineering, the design, was really more her thing. It appealed more to her inquisitive side, as well as the side that ... well, had more pride than necessary.

Not that that stopped her from getting smudged in grease.

She cleared her throat and squinted more closely at the screen. Hmm. Interesting.

Schematics for a better physical training facility.

Click.

Schematics for a better ship.

Click.

Schematics for her security system. Ha!

Click.

Schematics for improvements on her security system. The nerve!

Click-click-click, all the way back to the schematics for a better training facility. Now, this could certainly be interesting.

"What exactly was that assignment, again?" Bulma murmured under her breath. Her nose wrinkled up as she tried to remember the exact instructions.

"Pick from the schematics on your terminal and enhance them," came an amused female voice. Bulma jumped, nearly out of skin and chair, and turned to look at the woman, a mature Saiyan female graying at the temples and the tip of her tail.

"Director Ruvari! Please, excuse my insolence!"

Ruvari laughed nonchalantly, dismissing Bulma's statement with a wave of her hand. Companionably she rolled a chair over and straddled it, facing Bulma and smiling in a friendly manner. "Really, darling, as though I would mind. We haven't had someone with your ability enter training since the Department Head entered his! And note this, would you, that that occurred well over a hundred of your Earth years ago."

"Oh?" said Bulma, an eyebrow hitching upwards as she favored the woman with a curious look.

"Of course. And, you knocked me out of second with your test scores. Truly amazing," the woman said with a genuinely amused and pleased smile, "Despite your species, it's quite likely either our current King Vegeta or our future King Vegeta will employ you as science director after either the current one or myself. Personally, I'd rather stay a departmental head. I more enjoy training than directing, truthfully."

Bulma nodded, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip a moment before asking: "Director Suhyo is getting fairly old, isn't he?"

"Mmm...yes, even by Saiyan reckoning, though his health is in fine order otherwise," replied Ruvari, "I'm going to see about moving you upward in status about here."

Bulma gaped, "But...I've only just begun training!"

"Yes, but you've already engineered and installed a security system far better than what anyone else here," Ruvari paused to motion disdainfully about the cubicle-filled room, "could have managed. We need you heading design teams, not learning work you've created or fixed, or attempted improvements on a system that works perfectly the way it is. We have more important projects to manage than another overhaul on the security system."

Ruvari motioned with a flick of her hand at the monitor in front of Bulma. Bulma simply blinked at Ruvari and then shook her head to release herself from the momentary daze. "So, do you still want me to look over one of these...?"

"Yes...At least, for the next few days until I've spoken with Director Suhyo to place you where you'd be most needed. Meanwhile, you can split your time between looking over any of those schematics OR work on some brainstorming of your own. I've already talked to the head in this section of the laboratory, giving him express instructions to let you do EITHER of the two. If he doesn't, let me know. I don't have time for anyone interfering with training or the science department's greater agenda," said Ruvari, pausing to look about, eyes narrowing at a certain infraction upon the code-of-conduct for the computation lab. "And now, darling, I've got to get going. Will speak to you later, of course."

And the woman sauntered down the line of cubicles to bark orders out to a data analyst sleeping on the job.

Bulma returned her attention to her monitor. So...physical training facility. She began to type in ideas.

* * *

"Everything is in order, Majesty. Those who are to come to the banquet have been notified," Salrud said from his position on the ground, prostrate before his sovereign and not daring to look at the man.

On the other hand, King Vegeta was looking down at the sycophantic little man and having a difficult time managing simultaneous disdain and amusement. In the end, amusement won though it was barely noticeable save for the twitch of the king's lips beneath his mustache. He cleared his throat, readopting a bland but stern expression. "I have a list of further invitees. Take this and notify the individuals."

Salrud stood, nodded to the king and brushed off his trousers, bowing as he (for once) stepped forward and gracefully accepted the data pad the king held out to him. "Yes, sire."

"Dismissed."

The grace dissipated as Salrud scurried on out of the throne chamber. King Vegeta returned to flipping through the security channels before settling to finish some of the more weighty work of his kingship.

The console read 'trade agreements.'

* * *

"How many more days am I stuck on this infernal ship?" Vegeta growled at Nappa as he paced across the not-so-expansive space of his personal quarters. Nappa sat in one of the chairs in the "lounge" area.

"Sire, one more day until we arrive home, or so Freeza says," Nappa intoned respectfully. The barest of cautious tones interwove within his words.

"Damn it," loudly swore Vegeta, though the torrent of more colorful expletives that flowed from his mouth could barely be heard.

Nappa said nothing and perhaps that was one of the wisest moments in his life.

The buzzer sounded. Bulma sighed as she pushed up from her spot on the couch and tucked a few stray strands behind her ears. A slave-messanger Bulma did not know stood at the door and handed her a datapad, bowing as he waited for her to accepted it.

Bulma blinked, "No need to bow. We're the same species."

The boy glanced up at her and blinked profusely back, his expression blank as though her species hardly mattered. He pressed the datapad into her hands, "This is an important message from the King Vegeta, lady."

"I'm not a 'lady,' but thank you for bringing this," Bulma said as she bowed her head in thanks. The boy scampered off before having to acknowledge the facts of Bulma's statements. With a shrug, Bulma turned; the door closed behind her but she lingered in the vestibule, reading the message pad. Her jaw dropped open.

"What does it say?"

Bulma nearly jumped at Savoya's question, but with a mixture of disdain and disbelief she eyeballed and reread the datapad clenched between her hands. She lifted her gaze, wide-eyed expression intact, "...that King Vegeta has invited me to the Prince's welcome banquet..."

"That's because you are now a very important person here on Planet Vegeta!" Savoya squealed excitedly, something that seemed wholly uncharacteristic and frighteningly wrong coming from the Saiyan female. Nevertheless, Bulma was still too far in shock to make note or mention. Savoya snatched the datapad from Bulma's hands and squealed again, "Oooh! This is fantastic! It's even more personalized than most people's invitations! I mean, LISTEN:

 _Miss Bulma Briefs,_

 _On behalf of the royal family, you have been cordially invited to_ _the  
banquet in honor of the return of our Crown Prince. Your __presence  
would greatly please His Eminent Majesty, King Vegeta, as __it has  
been many years since an individual as intellectually __gifted as  
yourself has surfaced on Planet Vegeta. __You are indeed to be a  
special guest and will be required to wear __your best, most formal  
attire to this event. We are fairly __certain you have no articles of  
formal wear and as such I, __Salrud, the King's secretarial advisor,  
have taken measures into __my own hands. I will have your  
measurements sent to a specialist __such as to create an outfit  
'befitting your beauty and intellect' __as requested by the King._ _King  
Vegeta also wishes to extend to you a surprise gift in __return for  
your service these many years. __Please attend. This shall be a  
special occasion on all accounts!"_

Savoya finished with a flourish and then squealed excitedly, flailing around her hands and subsequently the data pad. "Bulma, this is fantastic! It's completely and totally personalized!"

Bulma blinked, "Yes, but...if it's Salrud sending out the invitations..."

"Salrud doesn't wipe his ass unless King Vegeta tells him it's okay to do so," Savoya snorted derisively, rolling her eyes for emphasis. "Honestly, King Vegeta probably gave him specific things to say in it and do. In other words, King Vegeta is having formal wear made for you! It'll be perfect! You'll be gorgeous!"

Bulma groaned, "Great, just what I need, more wolf-whistling."

Again Savoya snorted. "No, people will be on their best behavior. They'd rather not have to face the King's wrath!"

Bulma frowned, "Well, I suppose it won't be such an issue."

"Good! We'll go together, then!" Savoya squealed, tossing the data pad back at Bulma before skipping merrily to the kitchen.

Bulma could do little but gape after her.

The Saiyan female was in a decidedly odd mood.


	17. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 9

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 9: Return

* * *

"Lord Freeza, we are approaching Planet Vegeta," announced the ship's navigator over the communications system. As Freeza listened he idly, impatiently, boredly drummed his fingers against his throne's arm, his lips pursing in great displeasure.

Freeza ran his tongue over his lips, making a distasteful expression, "Dodoria! Call Zarbon into my chamber. I must speak with him."

"Yes, Highness," said Dodoria before scampering off, leaving a rather bored and impatient Freeza drumming his fingers with further irritation. The sound echoed in the otherwise quiet chamber.

After a few minutes - though, that must have seemed hours to Freeza - Zarbon and Dodoria returned, bowing deeply before their master. Freeza looked down the bridge of his nose at his underlings, assessing them and then snorting his annoyance. "Dodoria, you are dismissed."

And once more out the door Dodoria scampered, his large feet pounding on the metal plating of the ship's corridors. Freeza held back a sigh of exasperation.

"Sire, you requested my presence?" Zarbon asked quietly, not daring to glance up, instead speaking down at the knee against which his hands rested.

"Hmm. Why else would you be here?" Freeza remarked snidely, not giving Zarbon the opportunity to comment in return before he continued. "Rise. As you well know, we are approaching Planet Vegeta. When we land, we will be forced to say our pleasantries with King Vegeta.

"However, we should get a good laugh at the primitive creatures' welcoming parade. Monkeys lining the street. Although I am not fond of parades or crowds of any sort, the Saiyans make a mockery of the term welcoming parade. That should suffice as our entertainment for the day - perhaps, as entertainment for weeks to come. Time will tell, of course," Freeza gave a cruel chortle of his own before he redirected his hovering throne, swiveling it towards the screen displaying the Vegeta System as they approached the planet, "Pathetic planet, useful race. Through their prince I will control them."

Zarbon smirked and toyed with the end of his thick braid. The only good Saiyan was a dead Saiyan, but the next best sort was a battered and groveling one. He enjoyed those.

* * *

A man slipped into the throne room and came to a halt at the throne, bowing deeply before his king. "Our security department has noted that Lord Freeza's ship has entered our planetary system. Only moments ago, Lord Freeza sent word that he is quickly coming upon Planet Vegeta."

"And so my son returns," said King Vegeta, and yet his expression was bland and pensive, his posture one of lethargy. "The time has come."

"Yes, your Majesty. Would you like me to send out word?"

"Yes, the plans are to come to fruition. Please broadcast to the planet that Prince Vegeta's return is imminent. You are dismissed," King Vegeta said, a deep frown apparent beneath his moustache as the messenger bowed again and departed.

The king pressed a button on the information tablet next to his throne. "Lady Sukena's presence is requested in the throne room."

"Just a moment, sire. I shall have her there in a moment," came a distinctly human voice. King Vegeta vaguely noted it as the voice of the redheaded female who had assisted Bulma Briefs, the human who was also Sukena's personal assistant and servant.

"Thank you," said Vegeta and clicked off the comm-unit. He stood and paced as he awaited Sukena's arrival.

Someone burst into the throne chamber in a flurry of motion. King Vegeta stopped. Sukena bowed before him. "You requested my presence, sire?"

"Yes, Lady Sukena. My son's return is imminent. Within the day, in fact."

"Today, majesty?"

"Yes. Today. Lord Freeza's ship might not land until tomorrow. However, that would be unlikely. We shall, of course, have something of a welcoming parade for the Prince. Then Freeza shall depart. The following day the banquet will occur."

Glee wrote itself across Sukena's features. "And so Prince Vegeta will have the welcoming he deserves..."

"Yes. I thought you should know," said King Vegeta as he stalked back towards his throne, picking up a disc from the table beside his throne. Sukena followed him, and so he merely turned on his heels and handed her the disc, "Here is the guest list. I felt you should be prepared and know who your most recent competition is. You know, of course, that I would prefer you as my daughter-in-law. HOWEVER, many of the others have reached a level competitive to yours. I know of the bruises Melopa administered."

Sukena blushed furiously, her head bowing in embarrassment, "Yes, your majesty."

"Dismissed."

"Yes, sire," said Sukena, turning tail and stalking angrily to the doors.

King Vegeta lowered himself into his throne, his expression again going pensive.

* * *

Sukena stomped back into her chambers, the King's rebuke still hot her mind and cheeks. "AVA! Get my dresses ready! Prince Vegeta is returning, tomorrow at the latest!"

Ava came rushing into the room, garbed in her cleaning utilities, "Yes Lady Sukena!" She quickly removed gloves and apron and rushed into Sukena's bedroom; she could be heard rummaging around closets, bureaus and presses.

Sukena flopped down onto her couch, her arms crossed, and a pout formed on her lips. How dare Melopa embarass her so! It was all Melopa's fault she was given that rebuke, all Melopa's fault!

She'd be damned if she let that good-for-nothing bitch take her rightful place! Melopa would be an utter disgrace to the...

"Lady Sukena!"

"WHAT?"

"My apologies, Lady Sukena. You decided on the red dress, the black dress, and the patterned black-and-red dress, correct?"

"YES," hissed out Sukena.

"They are out, then, Lady Sukena. I'll return to my cleaning," called out Ava. The human rushed out to collect her cleaning supplies and then rushed back to the room she'd been called from to wait on Sukena's whims.

"Hmph!" exclaimed Sukena, her face drawing in a rather unpretty expression of distaste. Luckily, Ava was too far away to see or hear the pouting Saiyan Elite.

"Master Roshi?" asked Cuff tentatively as he knocked on the door of the small servant house. He could hear the old man hobble to the door.

"Oh, hello there, Cuff," said the elderly man, "What are you coming here for?"

"Well...someone mentioned you trained martial artists back on Earth. Is that true?"

"Mmm...somewhat. I'm not particularly good or useful any longer, but maybe I could teach you a little bit of something. Come in."

Cuff entered, fidgeting with his slave-issue tunic.

"Take a seat at this table."

Cuff complied.

The old man took the seat opposite of him at the table. "Why do you want to learn?"

"Well, I'm good at fighting, but my mom won't let me train with my friend Kakarot anymore. But I want to train. I really do," Cuff replied.

"Ah," intoned the old man, bowing his head, "How old are you, Cuff?"

"Nine."

"Nine..." repeated Master Roshi, trailing off thoughtfully as he rubbed at his chin, "Nine...Well, I suppose I've trained younger. And, bring your friend Kakarot along. Somehow. I'd like to train him as well. A Saiyan with a heart...a rather uncommon creature, I'd say."

"I guess so, Master Roshi."

"You'd best run along, Cuff," said Roshi, pushing up with his cane and walking over to Cuff, patting the boy on the shoulder, "Come on."

Cuff stood, thanking Master Roshi, and departed.

* * *

Rory leaned against the doorway that marked the entrance of the Briefs' quarters, a hand placed over a spot toward the side of his stomach. His gaze darted warily about, noting fellow slaves and the occasional Saiyan shoving the slaves around.

Cuff's running return didn't catch him by surprise. The boy's own surprise at Rory being there didn't surprise Rory either. "Hey Cuff."

"Hello, Rory. You're waiting for Ava?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You always look like that when you have something important to bring her."

And now Rory was caught by surprise. The boy knew more than he let on to; Rory made note to tell Ava this discovery. "Yeah, I suppose I've got something to tell her."

"Bring her, not tell her," corrected Cuff. "You shouldn't look so obvious, Rory."

"No, you shouldn't," came Ava's voice from the pathway, her arms crossed as she ascended the steps. "Really, Cuff. You should have let him in if he looked suspicious. And he does. Come on now, let's get inside."

The redhead pushed past the boys and into the house. They quickly followed after her and Cuff shut the door. Ava led them to her small room and pulled out the stash of print-offs she'd lifted from Sukena's chambers, removing from under her own shirt more carefully concealed print-offs she'd confiscated that very day. Both boys gaped.

Ava glanced sheepishly up at them. "So now you know. I know you've had suspicions, Cuff. But I've been curious about some of the stuff I've read in Sukena's quarters. And Rory, now you know the extent of my data collection."

Rory whistled his appreciation. "I'll say, Ava. But this collection could be dangerous, you know..."

"I know. I also don't care. Now hand over the papers, please," said Ava, holding out her hand. Rory, grumbling all the while, pulled the papers out from under his waistband and silently handed over the papers. Ava smiled at him, "Thanks. Anything good?"

"Oooh yeah. Lots more information, and remember what I talked with you about a week ago at lunch? I've got that information."

"Fantastic," said Ava, beaming in a mischievous way over at Rory. Cuff, meanwhile, was simply staring at the horded information.

"Sis...this really could be dangerous...And...and...if someone found it, they might think Bulma handed it to you for safe keeping!"

Ava snorted. "As far as the Saiyans are concerned, Bulma is no longer part of our family. They've practically adopted her into their science department." The redhead picked up one of her printouts and waved it in front of the young boy's face.

"But, Salrud, Ava...He may be a prick and a bootlicker, but he's conniving and vindictive and scheming," Rory said.

Ava cringed, biting down on her lip. She sighed, "You're right. I'll have to be careful with how I store it from now on. Very careful."

"I'll help you, sis," said Cuff, smiling up at Ava.

"Thanks, Cuff. I don't need to draw you into this..."

"You've got it in the house. I'm already involved."

Ava sighed and shook her head, "I suppose you're right...I...I'll have to look over all of this information later and make more conclusions about it. What to do though? What to do?"

Rory and Cuff bowed their heads.

* * *

The terminal beeped loudly and Bulma jumped, still unaccustomed to the sounds the computers in her new premises made. What did that one mean again? The girl wracked her brain for an answer as she calmed her breathing. They notice beeps all sounded the same to her.

Bulma felt a pair of eyes on her and she glanced up at the main desk where Director Ruvari sat. Ruvari had been quick in getting the request through - Bulma was now her assistant when not designing.

"Just a message, Bulma," said Ruvari with a good-natured chuckle, "Just a message. Nothing to be overly concerned about, although I'd check it. The message COULD be something warranting concern."

Bulma groaned but nodded, pressing her finger against the terminal in the upper righthand corner where sat the "check messages" glyphs. The message popped up. Bulma skimmed through and grimaced.

 _Miss Briefs,  
Your presence is requested in the archives. You are to meet with Salrud. Please make haste.  
_ _Planet Vegeta Archives_

Bulma sighed loudly, "Ruvari, I've got to get down to the Archives. Salrud has requested my presence."

"Ah, something about the welcoming banquet, I'm sure," Ruvari said, her eyes glittering as she waved Bulma towards the door. "It's been a bit slow around here. Go ahead and meet with Salrud. Just remember what I told you about dealing with him." And with that, Ruvari winked at her.

Bulma couldn't help but chuckle as she exited Director Ruvari's office; her mood was much better than it would have been on meeting Salrud.

She wandered - albeit, quickly - down the corridor to the archival department and halted jauntily at the door. She pressed her hand to the security pad beside it and entered, bowing to Salrud's assistant and then tapping on the glass as she saw someone she recognized. When Rory looked up and waved, she waved in return.

"Ahem. Miss Briefs," said the secretary, "Salrud will see you now. Just through the doors and past the terminals."

"Thanks!" said Bulma as she passed through the glass doors and past Rory, offering him a wink as she passed. She stopped at Salrud's cubicle, for the man did not have his own office as was expected in the archives. "Salrud, sir?"

"Ah, Miss Briefs," said Salrud as he looked up, looking pleased to see her though his tone spoke differently. "Your wear for the next few days as arrived. Follow me."

Salrud stood and walked stiffly to the set of double doors just past his cubicle, placing his hand against the security pad.

A monotone, mechanical voice said in standard Saiyan: "Salrud, Archival Director. Assistant to King Vegeta. Enter Passcode."

Salrud entered a ten-digit number.

"Salrud and guest may enter."

Salrud walked through first and Bulma followed after him. There was a long corridor before them and Bulma glanced around, taking in her surroundings and one of the few places in the palace she had not been.

They reached another set of double doors.

Salrud placed his palm against the security pad and then quickly typed in the security code to keep the computer from sounding off.

"Salrud and guest may enter."

Salrud motioned Bulma through and then followed her in, bowing before King Vegeta and forcing Bulma to bow along with him.

"Ah, Miss Briefs. So you have arrived," said King Vegeta from a chair at the opposite end of the room. He motioned towards a group of Saiyan women standing to his left. "These women, second- and third-class Saiyans, shall complete your articles for the events. Madame Volivya, if you please, take Miss Briefs, she looks a bit confused."

Indeed, Bulma looked utterly confused, blinking profusely and staring at the King. One of the women, Volivya apparently, snorted and stepped forward.

"Follow me, Miss Briefs," Volivya said sternly before placing a firm hand under the human female's elbow and directing her towards a set of curtains.

"Um..."

"Simple procedure when 'distinguished' individuals do not have the correct attire for such events. We cannot allow you to meet with any of our higher officials looking like a slave, now can we?" Salrud said. His tone set Bulma's teeth on edge.

"But..."

"No protesting, woman," came King Vegeta's rather bored comment as Bulma slipped behind the curtain, the Saiyan females trailing behind her.

"Strip down," ordered Volivya.

"But..."

"Have you grown so impudent within the science department so as not to know your rightful place, human? Strip down! Including your underthings!"

Bulma did as she was told, hugging her arms to her body. Two of the third-class women pulled a rack of dresses over towards Bulma. Volivya glanced through the rack and pulled off a red dress. She pulled it of its hangar and made to tug it over Bulma's head. "Hold your arms up!

Bulma did a she was told. Volivya pulled the dress over Bulma's head and then began to adjust the bodice and the halter ties at Bulma's nape. Volivya propelled Bulma to a mirror and in a much less orderly tone said, "Do you like this?"

Bulma gaped at her reflection, at the lines that contoured her every curve. "Isn't this a bit...revealing?"

Volivya snorted and then murmured into Bulma's ear, "If you want revealing, I should show you what I've designed for some of the Elite females!"

"Oh."

"This is rather modest by most standards; however, it is a stylish modest and looks most professional. I should know as I designed it."

"Oh," intoned Bulma and again considered her reflection, "I...suppose it does."

"I like this one on you. Perfect for banquets. Now, let's try something else," and Volivya undid the ties, pushing Bulma back towards the rack and then slipping the dress off of Bulma. She handed off the dress to one of the third-class women and then proceeded to find another outfit. Bulma held up her arms and Volivya pulled that outfit over Bulma's head. "This might be perfect for the welcoming parade."

Bulma held back a groan as she was once more propelled to the mirror, but she nodded as she watched her reflection. A blue and turquoise sundress, perhaps a bit gauzy for her tastes, but not revealing by any standards. "Not bad at all. I like this."

Volivya finished tying up the back, "See how you like that."

Bulma turned and glanced back. Holding the dress up was a series of crisscrossing silver, blue and turquoise ribbons that began at the small of her back, ending to make the halter straps that tied at the back of her neck. Bulma wasn't as sure about that part, of course, but she supposed it was alright for its purposes.

"Yes, this is perfect for you. Compliments your coloring well. It's wonderful to have a variation in coloring. Black hair and black eyes are somewhat boring to dress for, you understand."

"I could imagine. But...wouldn't it make your job easier?"

"Naturally. That's why I look forward to a challenge," Volivya said and yanked Bulma about, propelling her out of the curtains. "Now, show this one to the King and Salrud."

Bulma was aware of the eyes fixed on her, but she dared not look at the men's faces. She could do without that.

"Very well, Volivya. For the welcoming parade, I assume?"

"Yes, sire."

"I'd very much like what you have in store for her for the banquet."

"Yes, sire," said Volivya and abruptly turned Bulma about, propelling her behind the curtains once more. She stripped Bulma down, grabbed the black dress, and redressed the human female. Just as quickly as that was done, she propelled Bulma out of the curtains.

This time Bulma looked at the King. He was frowning.

"A bit too modest, wouldn't you say, Salrud?"

Salrud tilted his head as he surveyed Bulma, tsking lightly. "Yes, it does seem a bit modest."

"Find something else, Volivya," said King Vegeta, his tone once more going bored.

Once more they went behind the curtains. And many more times Volivya pulled another dress over Bulma's head, showed her to King Vegeta, and was met with a frown. It was on about the sixteenth dress that King Vegeta nodded his approval.

It was very similar to the original dress, black, but of a more gauzy fabric. And, of course, much more to the liking to the male mind.

* * *

Planet Vegeta, his birthplace; here they were, orbiting Planet Vegeta. This would be his homecoming. His homecoming...

..And yet, he was on edge, apprehensive. It had been years since his departure. He had not been planet side for more than a few weeks at a time. He quickly dismissed his emotions. Weakness. Apprehension was weakness. He could not afford weakness.

Prince Vegeta shrugged into his Royal Saiyan battle armor, Planet Vegeta's royal crest displayed proudly upon his chest. He attached the navy blue cape to the armor's shoulder plates. With no emotions displayed on his features, he walked regally to the window, gazing out at the great blue orb.

"Prepare systems to enter the atmosphere," was the announcement that came over the loudspeaker.

Prince Vegeta showed no emotions.


	18. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 10

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 10: Arrival

* * *

"Savoya, the evening gown or whatever it is, is horrible!" Bulma shouted out of her room as she hung the dresses in the closet. "I mean, I like the day wear. It's something I really like, but...the evening gown...I just keep imagining the staring I'll receive."

Bulma shuddered.

"Bulma, it honestly can't be that bad," Savoya chided from the doorway, "And we can always just compare you to Sukena. You'll look positively angelic next to her."

"Angelic next to a common whore, fantastic," Bulma said sarcastically as she stalked out of her room and flopped down on the sofa.

Savoya shrugged and rolled her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen. "It isn't such an issue, Bulma. Really. Anyhow, I'm fixing lunch, you can come out here and help if you like, but it's not really anything important."

"Well...it's always more fun cooking when someon else is in the kitchen with you," Bulma replied, her irritation momentarily forgotten as she hopped up and strode into the kitchen. "Here, give me some vegetables to chop."

Savoya lifted an eyebrow and, saying nothing, slid the cutting board down the counter at Bulma. Bulma expertly caught it and pulled out a knife to begin chopping.

"So, what're you wearing, Savoya?"

"Oh, just this simple gown. I have to wear my armor, though, when Lord Freeza's ship lands - being Sukena's guard and all," said the Saiyan as she basted the meat and plopped it down into the Saiyan grill. To look at her, one might gain the impression that everything was right in the universe.

"Oh, well, you're luckier than I am. What do you mean by simple?"

"Those gowns made for you were really costly. My family doesn't have that sort of money. Just a simple forest green dress."

"Oh. Still, lucky I say," said Bulma in a rather huffy tone.

"I'd love to have a dress like those, Bulma. They aren't really that bad. They make you look dignified, stately, and...all that stuff," Savoya shrugged at her verbal incompetence as she flipped the meat.

"I guess, but..."

"No. There'll be plenty of people there dressed in such a fashion as to make you look tastefully dress-"

"You're agreeing it isn't tasteful at all, then," Bulma interjected quickly as she tossed the chopped vegetables into the pot.

"No, I'm not," Savoya said, turning her head to give Bulma a look that could easily be interpreted 'can it.' She poked at the meat a bit with the tongue-like utensils, "Honestly, it isn't lacking in taste or refinement or anything. If anything, it has plenty of it. It's ALMOST immodest, in a way, and yet there's plenty that makes up for it. That dress is elegant, Bulma. ELEGANT."

Bulma made to speak but Savoya quickly intercepted. "No. I'm serious. That dress is elegant and dignified. Femininity can be a powerful thing in itself, but it's even more powerful with the right presentation. THAT is the right presentation. Prancing around in - what was it? - lingerie, would not be the right presentation. King Vegeta is making a statement with you. I'm not sure what just yet...but, it's a statement nonetheless. Perhaps that only the truly qualified individuals, maybe those with the most potential, will be chosen for certain careers or jobs or whatever in the future."

"But..."

Again Savoya cut off her roommate's protestations. "Your only problem is that you'd rather not have Saiyan males see you that way. I don't blame you, not at all, considering what so many of your species' females have been forced to do."

Bulma sighed and Savoya shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly in reply. She returned to cooking the meat.

Bulma could only admit that Savoya was right. She hadn't just read her like a printout; she'd interpreted her, as well.

* * *

Freeza stood gazing out at the planet his ship orbited, his fists closed loosely at his side and his spine ramrod straight, shoulders back, chest forward. It was a stance of raw, unadulterated self-assurance and arrogance. The barest of smirks curled upward one end of his full lips. He was viewing a planet that might just be essential in his plans. The planet and its imbecilic people could be useful; its resources would aid in further empire-building.

Freeza would have all his heart desired. Power and money and power. And who would would challenge him? Who in their right mind would challenge Freeza, sovereign lord over all the universe? No one Freeza planned on having aound at any rate. He dealt preemptively with his possible problems. The Saiyans would be fully under his control, and he would have a greater army of brutish imbeciles to order into death and useful expeditions. Wonderful.

A low chuckle escaped his lips, "Send word to King Vegeta: we shall arrive shortly. Then take us down there. We have garbage to dump."

* * *

What seemed like all of Planet Vegeta, Saiyans and slaves alike, had gathered just outside of the capital city, awaiting the descent of Lord Freeza's ship and therein the return of their prince.

The flying saucer - perhaps rotating would be a better description - landed in the open field. The metal ramp slowly descended to the ground, a metallic thump reverberating through the dale.

The crowd held their breath.

Led by guards and followed by a procession of ministers and directors and their help, King Vegeta stepped calmly towards the ship, his posture stately and stoic. The procession following at his heels came to a halt as dull thudding, followed by the ringing of metal upon metal, came into hearing.

Prince Vegeta, followed by his contingent of soldiers and guards, stalked resolutely down the gangplank. All stopped before King Vegeta, the prince standing at attention before his father while the soldiers all dropped to one knee in silent proclamation of their fealty.

King Vegeta regarded his son for a moment; Prince Vegeta likewise regarded him. There was a pregnant moment of intense silence, followed by whispers fanning and rippling through the crowd. Father and son nodded respectfully at each other. Prince Vegeta gave the signal for his guards to stand and assemble near the King before he himself stepped to his father's side and turned on his heels to face the ramp.

As if on cue, a floating Freeza - followed by a sauntering Zarbon - descended. Zarbon bowed to King Vegeta; King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta in return bowed their fielty to Lord Freeza. The guards and King Vegeta's procession all dropped to one knee, save the science and technology director and his chosen assistants - Ruvari and Bulma.

Freeza cocked his head to the side to regard the three dissidents, though he pursed his lips to hide a smirk as he noted that Bulma was most certainly not Saiyan. King Vegeta followed the lizard's gaze and cleared his throat.

"Ah...Planet Vegeta's future. Director Suhyo, Director Ruvari, Miss Briefs...please. Step forward," said King Vegeta, waving them forward and then clearing his throat once more, glancing over his other shoulder as the three scientists stepped forward, "Lady Sukena, you and your guards, please step forward."

Sukena, clad in a dress to rival Bulma's in beauty, sauntered forward with hips in full swing. Savoya, Melopa and Kukora trailed behind her, all wearing battle armor.

Prince Vegeta eyeballed Sukena, eyes raking over her curves, and then snorted derisively. He lifted his nose and made sure as to avoid looking at the female.

"As I said," drawled out King Vegeta as he motioned towards the scientists, "this man and these two women are Planet Vegeta's future," he paused a moment as he looked over Sukena and her guards, "And, Planet Vegeta's future will also be molded by this four women. And of course, my son and his guards are also Planet Vegeta's future, a good portion of it in fact."

"Quite interesting," said Freeza, his tones laced with interwoven sarcasm and arrogance. He glanced over at Bulma, nodding approvingly as he returned his attention to King Vegeta, "I see you are...expanding the horizons of those in your employ. That woman is of that slave species from...oh, well, no matter. Human, am I correct?"

"Yes, Lord Freeza, I am a human, a native of the planet Earth," said Bulma, inclining her head respectfully though her tone was scathing in its blandness. All present within the group glanced at Bulma, and then quickly away, save four individuals - Savoya, Freeza, Zarbon and Prince Vegeta. Bulma met their gazes one by one. Though Vegeta's expression was mostly bland, Bulma caught the glint of sick amusement in his gaze. She quickly turned her attention from the Prince to the lizard Lord.

"Nothing special, these humans, m'lord," said Zarbon as he looked Bulma over, looking quite as though he'd just taken a drink of rancid milk.

"There is more to power than the power of the body," Bulma said, her tone so bland that Savoya chewed her lip and glanced away from her.

Lord Freeza chuckled and then began in insinuating tones intended to rankle on Bulma's nerves. "To be sure, to be sure. But, there is certainly something to say in having physical prowess, yes? Some sort of...oh, advantage? Survival is in the hands of the strong."

It was Bulma's turn to tilt her head and regard Lord Freeza, but after only a moment's consideration she nodded her concession. "Yes, Lord Freeza, that is so."

King Vegeta cleared his throat. Bulma looked warily, perhaps a bit guiltily, at King Vegeta, but to her suprise she found no reproach in words or gaze.

"Lord Freeza, I would like to invite you to ... attend the banquet being held in my son's honor this evening."

"It would be a pleasure to attend, King Vegeta," Freeza began, drawling out the words in such a way as to make the complement an insult. "I have an empire to run, after all. We will, of course, keep in touch. Come Zarbon, we must be leaving."

With that, Freeza and Zarbon turned about and ascended the ramp. Moments later, the ramp was retracted and the ship took off, showering the crowd in a flurry of sod and sand and silt.

Calmly, King Vegeta brushed the grit and grime from clothing and face; Prince Vegeta followed suit, though he looked far more annoyed than his father. The King cleared his throat and motioned for the now-cheering - and, admittedly, somewhat raucus - crowd to part. They did so. The royal father and son stepped forward in stride, both looking regal and austere; after trailed their entourage. For the moment, nothing was spoken of Freeza.

King Vegeta glanced back at Suken, waving her and her contingent forward. "My son, I would like you to meet Lady Sukena, the strongest of the daughters of the Saiyan elite." He motioned in turn to the young women in Saiyan battle armor. "Her honor guards and training partners: Melopa, Savoya and Kukora. Lady Melopa is the next strongest after Lady Sukena. The four function as a team."

Accordingly, Vegeta looked appreciatively at Sukena and Melopa, the barest of smirks twinging at his lips, and then he once more set his gaze forward. His expression went bland, set in his usual glower.

"Vegeta," began the King. Prince Vegeta glanced sideways at his father as the older man caught his gaze and continued. "It is from those four women you shall choose your wife, the future Queen of Planet Vegeta."

Prince Vegeta gritted his teeth before replying, "I understand."

"Good," said his father. He motioned for the four females to step back and motioned the science and technology contingent forward. "Now, I'm sure you remember director Suhyo, Vegeta?"

Vegeta glanced at the man. Suhyo cracked a toothy grin, "It gladdens me that you have returned to us, Prince Vegeta."

Prince Vegeta gave the smallest of firm smiles, though from the looks of it, the man's presence relaxed him. "It is nice to know that competence has remained in my absence."

Suhyo held back a guffaw. King Vegeta smiled briefly before he pointed to Ruvari, "This is Director Ruvari, the head of education and training within her department. She is Suhyo's assistant."

Ruvari bowed her head respectfully.

"And this young woman," continued King Vegeta, waving Bulma forward, "is Bulma Briefs, our newest and most competent engineer. In fact, she is the daughter of the scientist who led the resistence on Earth. She is, of course, a member of our most recent slave species."

Prince Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at his father, "You have...employed a slave?"

The King waved a hand at his son. "You do not pass over a chance for bettering your infrastructure, Vegeta, whatever that infrastructure might be. In this case, technology. She is highly talented, highly intelligent, and highly competent. She is, as I have said of our science and technology department, part of the future of our empire. I hope you will consider her for the directorship of science and technology when the day comes to replace Suhyo. Ruvari wishes to remain the departmental head of education and training."

Prince Vegeta back at Bulma and snorted derisively. She narrowed her eyes at him and Prince Vegeta scoffed at her as he raked his eyes over her, "She looks more like a pleasure creature than one for designing and engineering our planet's 'future'."

"Vegeta, that was hardly necessary," spoke the King as he glanced over Bulma, tilting his head in consideration before conseding somewhat to his son's chosen words, "Although...she certainly is an attractive creature. However, I assure you, whatever her beauty she is twice as intelligent."

"You're bluffing, old man."

"Hardly. She has the second highest aptitude scores in the history of our planet. Second only to Suhyo after he had receiving education. Miss Briefs' education was halted due to our purging her planet."

"You speak as though you regret that action."

"Hardly. The Earth natives, though physically weak, are a versatile and useful species, well worth the acquisition."

Bulma, who happened to be glaring daggers at both royal men, cleared her throat.

King Vegeta glanced at her and offered her the most delicate of smiles. "Yes, Miss Briefs?"

"Perhaps, sire, it would be well worth noting that my intelligence is more than sufficient to have questions and discussions about myself directed to me rather than over me," said Bulma, who then pointedly glared at Vegeta. However, the glare's effect was ruined by Bulma's slipping bodice, which she had to readjust.

"How rude of us, Miss Briefs," said King Vegeta, a modicum of apology present in his voice. He turned to his son. "If you have any questions about her or her species, please do direct it to her."

"I have none at the moment," came Prince Vegeta's perfunctory reply.

King Vegeta nodded and then waved the scientists back. He waved forward the representatives of the next department. Discretely, Prince Vegeta rolled his eyes.


	19. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 11

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 11: Umbrage

* * *

Bulma stood on the balcony of her quarters, her back against the palace wall as she gazed past the palisades glittering in the westering sun and upon the departing slaves far below. Vocation and decorum and habitation and the word of law now separated them from her, but she was one in heart with them all.

Free, but not really.

What was she to do?

She was, in good conscience, bound to this planet as long as her family and friends remained.

But there were things she could never have.

She was neither of the world of the Saiyans, nor that of the Earthling slaves. Her life in freedom was a farce. All the days of her life she would never be free of the bonds of her work. She was free of the title but not of the station. Freedom was a word, a noble philosophy, but so hard to truly acquire and live. She would work and work and work until the end of her existence, working for means and ends she did not agree with. But acquiescence meant her survival.

Did it mean losing her conscience? Selling her soul?

That was her lot in life, her moral dilemma.

The breeze rippled her hair, accenting the multihued crystals in her hair. It rippled her robes, robes she held protectively closed over her body.

"Bulma?" came Savoya's quiet inquiry from inside. "Time to go. We can't afford to be late."

Reluctantly, Bulma stepped away from the wall and inside, discarding her robe and steeling away her thoughts, pressing them into the furthest recesses of her mind. Now was not the time. She had to acquiesce.

* * *

"...Miss Briefs..." intoned Salrud with palpably dripping sarcasm, stiffly bowing to her with an overbearing sneer on his face as he scoffed, "It seems we cannot start ceremonies without you. That is to say, without a mere Earthling seated at the head table we cannot begin a _Saiyan_ ceremony. Liberating slaves indeed."

"Salrud, that's enough," snapped Savoya, "Come, Bulma. Forget this purist and let us head to Planet Vegeta's _future_."

The Saiyan girl snatched the Earthling by the arm and yanked her forward, past Salrud and some rather flabbergasted and scandalized courtiers. Perhaps, however, what had them more scandalized and flabbergasted was the manner of Bulma's dress and how Savoya directly went against duty in order to shepherd this girl - a human, no less! The horror! - to the banquet table instead of the future Queen!

Perhaps it should be said those most flabbergasted and scandalized were (the majority) female with a generous smattering of traditionalists in their midst. Otherwise, Bulma seemed to have the gaping attention and ogling eye of every being in the room, human, Saiyan or otherwise. Intentions may have been good or bad or simply...stunned. The gauzy black dress was, if nothing else, a sensational garment.

"Here," Savoya said, pulling the seat out for Bulma, "This is your seat. I'm over there a few places down. Unfortunately, whoever made seating arrangements was either not thinking or looking for...what would you say on your planet? Oh, yes. A 'cat fight.' You're sitting diagonally from Sukena and across from Vegeta. Luckily, Suhyo will be seated beside you. Now, I'm off to go collect Sukena and..." Savoya glanced up, "Here comes Suhyo. Anyhow, I'm off."

The Saiyan female disappeared amidst the crowd as Suhyo took his seat beside her, stating nonchalantly: "I see my granddaughter shirked her duties to drop you off." A suspicious quivering of the old man's shoulders followed his words.

Bulma glanced sidelong at her superior and then grinned at him, "Yeah. I had a run in with Salrud. You know how that goes." She snorted derisively. "So, how much longer until Pomp and Circumstance enter?"

Suhyo quirked an eyebrow at her, "Pomp and Circumstance? Hmm...well I could see how that could describe his majesties."

"It's a Terran musical composition, for matriculating students."

"Ah. Well, I'm sure it could fit the situation, seeing as the younger has returned from something of an education," said Suhyo dryly, "but at any rate. I don't think it'll be long before they enter. Then you'll get to see my grandniece come caterwauling in with that shrewish voice of hers."

Bulma's eyebrows raised significantly, "Wait...is your grandniece who I'm thinking she is?"

"Well, if you're thinking of Sukena you'd be right on the mark. I'm the unfortunate grand-uncle of the would-be future Queen of Planet Vegeta."

Bulma shuddered, "My sister, Ava - poor thing - has to help that wretched creature. She's her personal slave."

Suhyo scowled at that, "Poor thing, indeed. I can't imagine being subjected to her presence for that long. Dinner and this ceremony will be long enough as it is simply from being seated across from her."

Bulma snorted. "No kidding."

"Ah, speaking of that wonderful creature...her comes my poor granddaughter and her wretched kinswoman."

Sukena flounced over, hips swaggering with showmanship fit more for the stage than for a banquet in honor of the man she hoped she would soon wed. Bulma pointedly returned her attention to Suhyo and continued talking with him, albeit on a different subject.

"Alright, so...tomorrow we should probably discuss those potential adaptations on the regeneration tanks and the idea of a self-contained chamber for training purposes, correct?" Bulma asked Suhyo, offering him a wink. Might as well put a bug in Sukena's ear and see where the conversation led. Oh, but baiting the would-be crown Princess was quite fun!

Suhyo gave Bulma a knowing look but readily winked in reply. "Oh, yes! The gravity chamber, correct? We could add other environmental modifications as well...but I suppose the gravitational factor would be most beneficial in training."

"Gravity chamber?" Sukena chimed in, looking suspiciously at the two scientists.

"Yes. There is the potential for it to happen," Bulma said matter-of- factly, glancing at the Saiyan female as she continued, "It may not happen, however, if we do not have the right materials or our science isn't quite...evolved enough for that."

"Well, it had best be finished. I want it for a gift to Prince Vegeta on our wedding night."

"Sukena, the science department doesn't answer to you. Nor, I think, will it ever," Suhyo said sternly, brow drawn into a disapproving line.

Sukena looked ready to shoot a snotty reply back to Suhyo when suddenly the Royal Anthem of Planet Vegeta blared from the band. With a final death-glare sent towards the two scientists, Sukena hopped up. Bulma and Suhyo did likewise. All in the room held their left hand behind their back, and their right over their heart.

The King and Prince entered midway through the anthem, hands held in the same position their subjects held theirs. They moved to their seats at the main banquet table. As the anthem came to a close, King Vegeta raised his hand and then lowered it, "Please, be seated."

Everyone sat.

King Vegeta cleared his throat, "It is with great honor that I speak at the start of this ceremony for my son's safe return to me and to all of you. I have been parted from my son for far too long. I could not avoid giving him to Lord Freeza's custody. Had I refused, our world would have come to an abrupt end." The King looked pointedly at his son.

Prince Vegeta glanced up at his father but otherwise remained stoic and scowling.

"It is with great relief that I welcome him home at a banquet of far more importance than the parade this afternoon. We will dine in his honor and celebrate his return. Everyone, take the glass provided you," King Vegeta cleared his throat. A server walked up, handed him a champagne class and bowed. The King nodded at the server; the server disappeared amongst the tables, "and raise your glass in salute to my son, Prince Vegeta. Welcome him home."

All raised their glasses; Prince Vegeta looked suspiciously uncomfortable.

King Vegeta took a sip of wine before he continued, "Now let's eat in his honor!"

The King sat; soon the room was filled with clamor and cacophony.

Bulma glanced curiously across the table at the Prince as she sipped on her wine, only to be met with an icy glare from Sukena. Bulma quirked an eyebrow at her, most intent on staring her down, but she was interrupted by Suhyo whispering in her ear.

"I believe we should talk with the Prince about some of your plans."

"What plans?"

Bulma shot a glare at Suhyo. The director merely winked at her. Bulma shook her head, thinking quite uncharitably: _Damn him_!

"Ah, Bulma is quite an inventor. Quite an ideas person, that is to say. The upgraded security system installed in the palace was her invention - well, the surveillance system at least. Now she's working on increasing the efficacy of the regeneration tanks. That is to say..."

"Silence, old man," the Prince said to Suhyo, turning his attention to Bulma, "I want to judge for myself if she is as competent as you say she is. I can hardly discern that with you babbling on for her. Speak, human."

Bulma gritted her teeth and looked sideways at Suhyo for guidance. However, the director looked quite pleased with himself. _Pushing the Prince's buttons?_ Her brow creased quizzically before she relented.

"Well, I suppose I could speak for myself..." Bulma began slowly. Vegeta glared at her; Sukena, meanwhile, had taken to chatting with the Saiyan to her right as uninterested in science as she was. Bulma took a quick swig of her wine and then set down the glass as she continued, making pointed eye contact with Prince Vegeta, "Well, you see, I'm doing a bit of biochemical engineering and also experimenting with nanotech. Both fields could be useful in determining a more efficient way in which to heal an injured being and also sufficiently decrease the time needed to heal. Now, I'm not sure on the particulars, just yet, but I've something like 200 pages of research and experimentation on the subject."

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at her as he replied snidely, "200 pages? That doesn't sound efficient research time to me."

"Prince Vegeta, this sort of biotech is fairly new and there's little literature out there on it. Furthermore, the research that IS out there is mostly owned and horded by none other than Lord Freeza. It's carefully guarded and getting your hands on it would be particularly nasty to negotiate," Bulma snapped, railing off on the Prince without a second thought on the matter. Prince Vegeta's eyebrows, meanwhile, took on an aggravated twitch. "Freeza regards science as quite useful in his dominion over this sector; he appreciates it for how it benefits him and his goals of conquest. This is why your father is emphasizing our department," she motioned to herself and Suhyo, "There is little hope of full autonomy from Freeza without the use of advantageous technology. NOW, I have another idea..."

"To be expected of a human," Sukena cut in shrilly, "back-talking to the Prince of all Saiyans! Quite the slave-like thing to do!"

"Silence is becoming of the young and ignorant," Suhyo stated sharply after a connoisseur-like sipping of wine. As his dinner plate was placed in front of him, he nodded to the server, offering heartfelt thanks before he took out his dining utensils and placed a napkin in his lap. Sukena, meanwhile, simmered in her seat, glaring at her grand uncle. Bulma pointedly ignored the shrew.

"Thank you," Bulma said, nodding as her food was placed in front of her, before returning her gaze to Vegeta, "Now, as I was saying. I also have another project that could come as some use to you and your soldiers against Freeza. A gravity chamber, to be used in training..."

"You two are conspiring against me!" squealed Sukena, brandishing her finger at Bulma and Suhyo.

Suhyo guffawed loudly, "Grandniece, I tell you once and once again, silence is becoming of the young and ignorant. I'll amend the statement, too, to include the paranoid! If you make a scene I'll escort you out myself - by your hair!"

Prince Vegeta snorted at the comment, the familiar Vegeta smirk forming on his lips. "Women are best when silent."

Bulma barred her teeth but upon opening her mouth to say something, Suhyo reached over and snatched her wrist, shaking his head. Bulma shook her hand free, making as if to place her napkin in her lap - which she did just before railing off on Vegeta once more, "Really? Women are best when silent?! Honestly! Some males are so backwards it's a wonder they can find their way around a landing strip! Do you know where much of your planet would be without women or with women being silent? You wouldn't be here. Much of the training and technology in the science department wouldn't be here but for women! And, while some individuals should be silent," she pointedly glared at Sukena, "you shouldn't make a blanket statement about women being the ignorant ones! You're ignorant for making that statement! Apparently you like docile, subservient females and don't care for the contributions they've made to-"

"Woman, shut up!" Vegeta barked at her as he stood up, his teeth on edge. One fist was on the table while the other palm began to glow with the light of a ki-blast. "I swear, if you say another word-"

"You'll what? Kill me?"

"Don't try me!"

"I think I will! I don't fear death! What is there to live for here, for me at least? You have everything you could ever want! But you're insanely arrogant and horridly unappreciative of everything that has been given you. You're royalty, for God's sake! You haven't lived as a slave! You can't possibly understand freedom or even appreciate it! You can hardly understand subservience!"

"Woman, you know nothing!" growled Vegeta, his hand glowing more brightly by the minute as he lunged across the table. Aghast, Bulma sat as far back in her chair as she possibly could. The room was growing very silent and all eyes were unblinkingly set upon the Prince and the arguing scientist.

"Vegeta!" barked the King. "Stand down!"

Gritting his teeth, Vegeta glared between his father and his target. Finally he acquiesced. The ki subsided from his palm. "Woman, you are lucky my father values your life. Had it been my choice, you would be ash."

Bulma, quaking fearfully in her chair, merely gritted her teeth. Slowly, the room again became a cacophonous, echoing vat, but the tones were more subdued and hushed as the nobles gossiped about the events.


	20. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 12

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 12: Stigma

* * *

Crystal by multihued crystal, the netting of blue hair slowly came undone; wavy strands of blue hair messily joined others. Bulma sat the crystals - each with a dull tink - in a glass dish to the side of her vanity, a dour expression marring and withering otherwise svelte features. The expression surpassed simple annoyance at her grooming task; nay, annoyance with hair accoutrements could never ignite such a poisonous and disgusted expression.

Savoya's figure slowly appeared and grew larger in the mirror as the Saiyan female meandered towards her roommate. Bulma noted Savoya with a momentary flicker of cerulean eyes over the other woman's reflection. Savoya pursed her lips, the mirror transmitting the action to Bulma's line of vision.

"Wasn't it your mother who said something about ugly expressions sticking if they're on your face too long?" though the question was as it presented itself on the surface, the dynamic between the two roommates made so simple a question hold a great weight.

Simultaneously, Bulma's eyebrows drew down to the bridge of her nose and her nose wrinkled with distaste. Her lips opened as she ran her tongue over her teeth, mouth still parted as her tongue regained its normal place and the woman considered her words. Finally, she managed a terse "Yes," opting for semi polite rather than outright sarcastic. The single word gave way to a lengthy silence and that to a long-suffering sigh. She answered the unspoken question, "But I'm fine."

Savoya pulled over a chair and plopped down into it behind Bulma. "No, you most assuredly aren't," said the Saiyan, carefully toneless as she artfully continued Bulma's work, plucking crystal after crystal out of aquamarine waves without so much as yanking the wrong way on a single hair. Bulma leaned back towards her companion and closed her eyes. Savoya considered her friend's reflection, her own expression taut and stern as she gauged the other girl's frame of mind.

"Bulma, as much as I want to sympathize with you, I can't," began Savoya slowly. Blue eyes snapped open, glare reflecting towards her in the mirror. "What you did...it could have gotten you killed! You may not value your life, but there are plenty of people who do. I'm one of them and - selfishly enough - I'd rather you not outright die on me for a stupid reason. I can't sympathize with someone who blatantly insults my Prince to his face, either, deserved though your reply was."

Savoya's expression remained somewhat bland and stern, but her eyebrows evened out in relief, overall expression softening, as Bulma cracked the barest of wry smiles. Savoya leaned forward and dropped the crystals in the glass dish on Bulma's vanity. She reached for the brush and began to run it through her friend's hair, gently brushing the tangles out of Bulma's usually smooth hair. Bulma let out a silent sigh, indicative to Savoya only through the gentle heave and release of her

"You're awfully silent, Bulma."

"I'm tired. I'm worn out. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

Savoya pursed her lips and paused, "Technically, it's today."

"It's today right now, but it'll be tomorrow when I wake up," said Bulma, eyes snapping open to consider her friend's reflection. Savoya took the hint and continued brushing the girl's hair.

The Saiyan cleared her throat. "What do you have to do?"

"Show His Royal Highness my research," she said bitterly with a snort.

Savoya pressed delicately onward for information, "Some of it…the gravitational stuff…that was your dad's research right?"

"Some of it, yes," Bulma replied slowly, allowing her eyes to close again as Savoya continued brushing through her hair. "Papa's research and simulations could reach up to 100 times Earth's gravity with the programming and materials that could be found, refined and utilized on Earth." She stopped for a moment and breathed a gentle sigh.

"But...there's more to be used and chosen from here?"

Bulma nodded slowly; Savoya ceased brushing the woman's hair for the moment. "A far greater abundance of resources exists. The materials are better and more capable of withstanding gravitational forces. The programming language used to control Saiyan technology allows for more complexities and a variety of algorithms."

"Ah. But...that was just adapting your father's research, right?" Savoya asked as she resumed brushing Bulma's hair. Her eyebrows were drawn in a curious expression.

"Mmm," intoned Bulma, eyes flickering open and over the other woman's reflection before locking eyes with her. "Yes, I just had to figure out how to translate the programming and do a bit of book research on materials that would hold up better than what was available on earth. The Saiyans have a variety of alloys, polymers, ceramics and other materials that can withstand high levels of grav-"

"But there's more than that, right?" pressed Savoya.

"Yes, of course. I found materials that can hold or block ki energy, consuming it or reflecting it. So...it can be utilized in ki training." Bulma began, and then swivelled towards her friend. This earned her a surprised expression, Savoya still holding the brush as if to stroke through Bulma's hair once more. Bulma grabbed the brush from her friend and sat it carelessly onto the vanity. "That's plenty of brushing, thank you. Now, the only problem is that these materials can only be used in plates, so they have to be plated along the walls and floors in panels. But if the tiles are small enough, different modes can be used for training and the vital hardware and controls can be protected beneath retractable panels of the ki-consuming material. Does that answer any other questions you might have?"

Despite the edge to Bulma's tone, Savoya didn't even flinch. Instead, a smile actually spread across the Saiyan female's lips. "That's all you need to talk about when you take the prince on the tour of your office. That's all. Just get through all of that and his questions, and you'll be fine. Don't worry about him wanting to kill you. Though stronger than the king, he still fears him. He wants his approval whether or not he shows it. At least, that's what my grandfather tells me. I don't know how he can judge that so quickly, but he was one of Vegeta's original tutors."

"Mm. I hope Director Suhyo is right."

"Come on, both you and I need sleep. I'd much rather have to deal with the prince than his self-designated consort."

"Ugh."

"See?"

"Yeah..." Bulma said, stiffling a yawn. Savoya guided her friend to the bed and held the covers back for her. The blue-haired female climbed in and Savoya covered her and tucked her.

"Good night, Bulma," the Saiyan whispered. Bulma, however, was already asleep.

* * *

Bulma woke with a start, glancing over at her clock and shouting "SHIT" as she hopped up.

"You've got plenty of time, Bulma." Savoya called drolly from the other room. Bulma didn't look particularly comforted.

"I still need to shower and get ready and...well."

"You've got plenty of time, Bulma," came Savoya's rejoinder for the second time.

"Damn it! Not as much as I'd like, though, Savoya! I'm going to be rushed and I wanted time to review everything before that bastard showed up and just because he's ornery he'll probably show up thirty minutes early! Damn it!"

"You've got the time, or you'd have it if you weren't busy complaining." came Savoya's shout.

"You have no idea how little time I have!" Bulma shouted as she darted for the shower.

Savoya's laughter could be heard in the living area, but thankfully for her Bulma couldn't hear it. A severe verbal thrashing would have been granted the Saiyan. While Savoya continued chopping meet and vegetables in the kitchen, Bulma quickly washed herself. As Savoya was placing the food items into a pot and began cooking it, Bulma was quickly throwing on her laboratory clothing.

Thud!

Bulma managed to fall flat on her backside while hurriedly attempting to put her socks on - while standing, it ought to be noted.

"You alright?" Savoya called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Bulma said as she put on her socks and shoes while still seated in the place she'd fallen to. The earthling stood and brushed her backside off, and then hurriedly combed through her hair. She braided it and tossed it behind her without a second thought.

"Savoya! I'm off. I'll be back after I show his royal highness just how valuable I am."

With those words, Bulma rushed out of the door, a perplexed Savoya - still in the kitchen with her pot of soup - blinking profusely.

* * *

Bulma hurried down the corridor to the elevator; she wasn't about to risk several falls running down numerous flights when she was this flustered. The wait, though only a few minutes, was interminable. Low and behold when the elevator opened, an unexpected site awaited the beautiful earthling: the prince, looking ever-so-impatient, with his arms crossed over his chest. The prince's expression couldn't have gotten any sourer - until he saw Bulma and greeted her with a "Humph!"

Head bowed and cheeks afire, the scientist quickly stepped onto the elevator. The doors swished closed and the automated voice counted the floors on which others might potentially be getting on. Bulma heaved a sigh. The prince looked her over with a sneer on his face, noting the wet hair and the still shower-pink skin.

"You running a little late?"

"You like being early?" Bulma shot back as she reached for the control panel on the elevator, tapping in a variety of codes and numbers. The automated voice announced that there were no floors in need of picking anyone up any longer.

"Do you always cheat on your way to work?" Vegeta quipped snidely as he leaned back against the elevator wall.

"Always ask far too many questions?" came Bulma's rejoinder.

Without skipping a beat, Vegeta returned: "Ready for the questions I'm going to ask you?"

"Ready for the answers?" Bulma's hands went to her hips.

Vegeta snorted: "Always this rude to royalty?"

"Always change the subject when you're losing the game?" Bulma jutted out her chin.

Vegeta's eyebrows twitched slightly at the scientists comments, "Didn't YOU just change the subject?"

Bulma looked aghast, her mouth open "I most certainly did not! There was no subject to change from!"

"Always this good at losing?" Vegeta shot back snidely.

"Oooh..." simmered Bulma just as the elevator announced their arrival at the laboratory level. Vegeta pushed out of the door faster than Bulma could make it and then entered the laboratory through the proper security scans and codes. Bulma followed as quickly as she could, following Vegeta to her own office.

With a stuffy heaving of her breath, Bulma plopped down into her chair and glared up at the Prince.

"I was here before you, therefore, you're late. Now show me what you're supposed to show me. And convince me that you aren't a complete idiot as I suspect you are. You're the kind of creature to be used for pleasure, not for research."

"I am NOT a pleasure woman, thank you kindly," grumbled Bulma as she typed out something on the Saiyan version of a keyboard.

"You have that brainless air about you," came the dry rejoinder.

"I most certainly do NOT!"

"Trust me, you do. Now show me what you need to show me. If your presentation is satisfactory enough, I may possibly change my opinion of you. However, I will warn you that hope, I feel, does not exist for you."

"Fine," Bulma said as she ignored the full extent of the prince's monologue. She touched the screen of her monitor, quickly running through a variety of files until the one she need to show Vegeta was on the screen. She swiveled the monitor towards the Saiyan prince.

"These are the basic schematics for the gravitational device that I have been developing. I've modified it from the original schemes my father created on Earth."

"You father was that insurgent, was he not?"

"Yes, that was him," Bulma said, grinding her teeth as she averted her attention from Vegeta to her screen. "Now, originally, the schemes multiplied Earth's gravity. However, the gravity of Planet Vegeta is about .05 greater than Earth's and so had to be adjusted for that scale. Furthermore, the schematics and coding had to be translated to the -"

"-programming language used by the Saiyan Empire," came the prince's derisive tones, "Yes, yes, I realize this and all the other useless facts you have spouted out. Now, how can this really help my training?"

"Well, the Saiyans also have a variety of other materials at their disposal...although they'd have to be purchased from Lord Freeza."

"How can this help my training?"

"Well, these materials absorb and reflect ki blasts, your highness," Bulma said, although the last part came out as something of a growl.

Prince Vegeta considered her a moment, but his expression remained bland. "Very well then. How will this help me?"

"Well, in the updated schematics-" Bulma pressed the screen to show another set of schematics, "-you can switch between ki reflection and absorbtion. A ki blast far too strong might destroy the entire chamber, but it could theoretically be upgraded to a point where it could contain and sustain any amount of energy."

"Ah. And how will combining this and the gravity chamber be of help to my training?"

"Well, the gravity by itself is a force-"

"-I'm well versed in physics."

"Okay, well, since gravity is a force, training in higher gravities would theoretically bulster your own strength and abilities and possibly cause it to proceed at an increased rate. Your strength would grow higher over a shorter period of time than it would under lower gravity. The only problem would be in monitoring vitals to make sure the user hasn't stressed himself or herself beyond their capacity."

"This will be useful, then."

"I hope so, sire."

"You may have changed my opinion of you. MAY have. Now, show me more of your inventions. I want to know how to work with this security and monitoring system, though I'll remind you that I hardly need security to defend myself."

"Oh, I doubt you need security, either. But...people do some odd things when they don't realize there's a camera watching them."

One of Vegeta's eyebrows lifted quizzically. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Our first stop will be the control room then."

"Where is that?"

"The room beside your father's audience chamber."

"Ah."

"It's more a monitoring system than a security system. I mean, it isn't like it launches an attack on an intruder. It just alerts you when someone enters who doesn't belong. So, it's kind of -"

"Enough, woman. Let us go to the control room and have you show me the way this 'innovative' technology works."

"Alright then, lead the way, your majesty."

"I expect no sarcasm from you."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta."


	21. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 13

_Variations_ _of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 13: Prudence

* * *

"How was the Briefs woman?" King Vegeta questioned his son without skipping a beat, his obsidian gaze detached but scrutinizing following his spitting image. Schooled by years of politics, the elder Vegeta looked not in the least bit suspicious.

"Satisfactory. However, she is insufferably rude and ungrateful. She does not know her place," came the Prince's haughty rejoinder. He bristled with his next statement, "Her presence...is intolerable. She nags, she bitches..."

His complaints were interrupted by the King's mellow chortle. "Every woman is that way, son. Your mother could be the worst nag in the universe, but she more than made up for it."

"Do not compare that inferior being to my mother," Vegeta stated coldly, an eyebrow twitching delicately over onyx eyes.

"I'm not comparing her to your mother, only saying that she does have merits. She's brilliant and she's attractive. She'd be a worthwhile fling, I'd say. The smart ones make the most creative..."

"She's far too inferior for that, father," Vegeta stated and turned on his heel without so much as a respectful bow to his father. He stormed out of the the throne room, leaving the King to chortle at his own son's antics.

 _That's what you think now_ , thought the elder Vegeta before he glanced up at the surveillance system screen. He tapped a button on his chair and the screen came on; another button was tapped and the cameras followed the irate Prince to the training areas. _But once you're with Sukena, you'll need a break every so often. Preferably with something even more attractive than Sukena..._

* * *

Ava stiffled a sigh as she sat in the kitchen peeling vegetables and discretely watching Sukena's vain self-ministrations across the room. The self-styled future Queen of Planet Vegeta was watching herself in the mirror, trying on a variety of clothing and twirling in the moment, however, Lady Sukena was in her underthings in front of the mirror, hands caressing the curves of her body while a smirk toyed at her lips.

Ava rolled her eyes at the noblewoman's antics and went back to peeling her vegetables, with greater furor it might be added. _She's more enamored of her own body than she could ever be of that Prince. She needs a clone...of herself._

"Human!" Sukena barked out, her gaze not looking away from the mirror and the breasts cupped in her hands. Ava glanced up and stifled a sigh. "Human! Would you suspect someone so athletic would have so feminine a figure?"

"To be honest, no...but Lady Sukena, you are one of a kind," Ava intoned as she continued to peel vegetables. She bit back a grimace.

"I am one of a kind, aren't I? How can Prince Vegeta choose someone other than me?"

 _Well, you're annoying as Hell_ , was Ava's first thought, but her own conscience compounded by years of working for Sukena had her biting her tongue. "Well, I suppose he would choose the best consort...but then you do have the highest power level out of his possible consorts..."

"So I do...but that's not what I mean, human!" barked the Saiyan female.

"Yes, yes, I know, lady. I apologize profusely," said Ava as she continued peeling Vegetables, "I do suppose that if he was going for the most feminine, most physically beautiful, he'd go for you."

That, at least, appeased Sukena.

"Yes, yes I know. I am quite physically attractive," she said, cupping her breasts once more, her tail twitching behind her.

Ava bit her lip in order to avoid a comment that could have had her killed on the spot. Sukena continued to revel in her vanity.

* * *

The door to the apartment swished open and Savoya glanced up to see the figure of her entering roommate, a roommate who looked quite exasperated. With the ghost of a smirk toying at her lips, she set aside her reading material and stated, "How was the meeting with His Royal Highness?" The door swished closed behind Bulma.

"Insufferable! A day with him is like a day in Hell!" was Bulma's immediate response. She huffed her way over to the love seat and flopped down. "I've never met a more asinine individual in my entire life. Well...no. I lie. But he's a regular pain in the ass!"

"Bulma! Remember, he IS your Prince..."

"Yes, well, that doesn't mean I have to like him, does it?"

"Well, no...but speaking like that could be considered treason by many."

"Treason or not, they won't kill me. King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta need me to complete the gravity technology."

"Well, Suhyo could do it, couldn't he?"

"Well, yes, but it would take him longer...considering that most of the blue prints still exist up here..." she tapped her head, tossing a devious grin Savoya's way, "or in files encrypted in a way unusual to encrypted Saiyan files."

Savoya shook her head, but a smile tugged at one side of her mouth. "You are a naughty one, you know that?"

"On the contrary, I'm rather angelic. Weren't you making soup earlier?"

"Yes, it's still sitting on the stove, on the 'low' setting."

"Aha!" Bulma hopped up and went to get herself a bowl of it. "So how did training go today?"

"Same as normal."

"Got your ass kicked or kicked ass?"

"A bit of both. Sukena took another day off from training, and I was so looking forward to at least getting a boot in her face today..." drolly said the Saiyan as she lounged across the couch, reading a printout.

"Hmm. Wait until I have a day off and can watch you kick her ass..."

* * *

A whoosh of breath rushed out of the blue-haired woman's mouth as she skidded to a halt in front of the 'office' of King Vegeta. By the time indicated on the security touch screen beside the door, Bulma was ten minutes late. She tapped in her security code and when the lock clicked open, she attempted to slip quietly through the doors, despite her full knowledge that she was late and that there was no way her late entry would go unnoticed. She was, after all, an integral part of this meeting.

Several faces, some delicate in their amusement and others sneering openly, greeted her entrance: Salrud and the Prince, for instance. Bulma quickly made the choice to avert her attention from them and ignore them; this was in part due to King Vegeta's rejoinder.

"Ah, Miss Briefs," the King intoned his countenance bland, to boot. "Thank you for joining us this 've been discussing the basics with Suhyo" this was said with a sweeping hand gesture to the director, "until you could arrive, but he said that it would be best if we discussed materials with you. Please take a seat."

"I apologize for my tardiness," Bulma bowed to the King and took her seat which incidentally was right beside Prince Vegeta. The two avoided looking at one another or acknowledging the other.

The King looked at the two of them, the barest of amused smirks hidden beneath his mustache and goatee. "Nonsense. Now Miss Briefs, tell me. Given all the materials needed for the completion of the gravity chamber, how long would it take for you to complete the project?"

"Well...I know all the materials I need, but I'm a little unsure on the programming as of yet. Oh, here," Bulma withdrew a set of datapads from her bag and passed them around the table. Suhyo winked at her and Bulma had to bite down on her lip to keep from laughing. She looked down at her datapad, "Unfortunately, some of the materials may have to be purchased from Freeza unless you could get them on the black market. I've devised some of the materials, like energy absorbation and reflection tiles and panelling."

Suhyo cleared his throat. Bulma gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Suhyo. I wanted it to be a surprise for you."

"No, no, it's quite alright, child. Continue."

Bulma bowed her head respectfully to Suhyo and then continued with her explanations, "The tiles I'm proposing aren't anywhere near as efficient as the materials we could buy from Freeza I tested them and a scrap sample of the material left over from the construction of the training arena. BUT, there're a few added bonuses."

She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that the Prine raised one of his eyebrows.

"The synthesis should be cheap, reliable and quick on the scale of mass production, although in the long run it would be more cost effective to buy the material from Freeza or on the black market. For now, though, these tiles should work. If I can eventually get those alloys from the Ice-jins, I can rig it up so that the energy absorbed is refocused in a similar manner as it was directed at the walls." Bulma paused thoughtfully for a second, "Or I could program something that can reshape the ki blasts entirely...but anyhow! If we go with the tiles for now, we can mass produce them and store them and replace them as needed. They will need regular replacement and I'll have to devise some program to say just when they need replacing, but that should be a fairly simple algorithm.

"Um, at any rate, I have marked through everything that I can easily make or make do with something we have on Planet Vegeta. Furthermore, I have marked through what I came up with even with some difficulty that could have been bought from Freeza and would have clued him into the fact that we're building something different and new here."

Bulma paused and took a deep breath, considering the Saiyan males around her. "I feel some perspicacity in keeping Freeza ignorant of what we're doing. From what I've been privy to in the files about him...he's not someone to be trifled with in any way, shape or form. He might feel threatened by this OR he might want the technology for himself. I don't want my research, much less my father's research, falling into that monster's hands. Knowing what this technology could do and knowing that Freeza can destroy a planet of his own power, I don't think any of you would like to see that happen, either."

With that said, she looked each man squarely in the eyes. Suhyo nodded his approval. King Vegeta nodded his agreement. Salrud glared. Prince Vegeta was a stony and expressionless as he always seemed to be while taking in information. The other military men in the room just blinked dumbly.

"But, on a lighter note...it shouldn't be that expensive, what we need to buy from him, that is. Click on the 'next' tab."

Salrud slipped out of his seat when he saw the total, leaving a plethora of other male Saiyans and one female Earthling peering over at him.

"Really, it's not THAT huge of a budget considering..."


	22. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 14

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 14: Steps

* * *

Weeks had gone by since the meeting with King Vegeta and his cabinet, and the King was oddly patient with what the Prince deemed "slow" progress. The King made no demands to expedite that slow process. Whatever reservations Bulma might have about helping the Saiyans were far outweighed by what Suhyo had told her about Freeza and his interstellar fleet of thugs. Every day since, she had vigorously applied herself to her invention. Her office was a shrine to her work, with blueprints and code tacked up on every wall.

Bulma was spending this day as she had spent every day for the past three weeks: staring at a computer screen and designing what was asked of her. With a furor that some might deem madness, Bulma entered line upon line of code. She'd been going strong since eight in the morning, and it was just shy of noon as she put the finishing touches on some portion or another of the program. Anyone with half her intelligence and determination would have gone cross-eyed an hour into the workday.

Someone rapped politely on her door. Bulma tossed her glasses aside and called for them to enter. The door opened slowly to reveal Suhyo, a pleasant expression adorning his features. "Ah, Bulma. Hard at work as usual. Did you forget that today we have lunch with King and Prince Vegeta?"

Bulma started.

"I thought you had." Suhyo smiled knowingly down at her. "Come, let's print off some blueprints and readouts and head towards that end of the castle."

It took ten or fifteen minutes to print and organize the materials, and then the director and his protege headed out of the science wing, Bulma still voicing her chagrin at having forgotten the meeting entirely. That isn't to say she was looking forward to it, however.

Suhyo was all reassurances, "I didn't figure that you had remembered. You've been so hard at work these past weeks. You'd better take time for yourself after you've finished this project."

"I just hope I look presentable," she responded, unintentionally avoiding the question as she smoothed down her silky hair. Suhyo took one long look at her and shrugged.

The elderly Saiyan laughed. "You look fine. Put together and scientific. That's what you're here to be, Miss Briefs." Bulma couldn't help but smile; Suyho only called her 'Miss Briefs' when he was amused with her, in a good way.

They made there way to the imperial wing of the castle, talking animatedly with each other about how the project was going and how the project might be changed just slightly in some way or another. Suhyo had her practice how she was going to present the information to the King and Prince.

When they reached the imperial wing, a guard ushered them into a sitting room and told them that the Prince and King were on their way. Bulma glanced around appreciatively. The room was spacious and decorated plainly for the occasion, a table set for lunch and one set aside for later discussion. Bulma placed the printouts and blueprints on that table, and then the guard beckoned Bulma and Suhyo to take their seats.

No sooner had they taken them then they were forced to stand up again. King Vegeta and his son had arrived. King Vegeta motioned for them to sit and lunch was served. The conversation was light in part because Prince Vegeta sat quiet and sullen across from Bulma, and she paid him no mind. Also, King Vegeta and director Suhyo dominated the conversation, both discussing other discoveries within the science department.

When everyone had finished eating, King Vegeta addressed Bulma. "Would you please show us your progress so far?"

Prince Vegeta snorted and Bulma ignored him, stating pleasantly to the King, "I would love to." She stood, wiping her hands on her napkin, and moved over to the other table, withdrawing a pack of pushpins from her pocket. She spread out the blueprint and tacked it into the table.

"This is the completed design," she said simply before she pointed out the basics of the chamber. "This is the tile design. One side reflects the energies produced by Saiyans during battle, the other side absorbs it. These tiles flip over during different training programs the user can create and then use."

Although she was unaware of it, she now had Prince Vegeta's rapt attention.

"I'm still refining that portion of the computer system. It's supposed to be voice-activated but simulations show that that portion of the programming doesn't work if programs get overly complicated." She paused to look at the blueprints, pointing to another portion. "This is the computer system. It's going to be coated with the energy-absorption material. The energy absorbed by this, the floor, and the tiles -" and she pointed to each in turn, "-will be stored and can be used to fuel the generators.

"Now, the console itself will be touch screen technology and can be shielded during training. The dome shape -" and she traced "-should facilitate energy reflection. The structure can contain a force several hundred times the gravity of Planet Vegeta. As for security, entry into the structure itself must be accessed from outside through hand print recognition. At first, it will be limited to those of us in this room. Emergency override exists through this means and a code should an accident occur. These are the main capabilities I believe are necessary in such a facility. Now, there are several other features which I have listed on these printouts."

Bulma picked up two sheets and passed them to father and son. "I hope that's satisfactory."

King Vegeta perused the list with raised eyebrows, but his son showed little to no emotion over the subject. Bulma looked a little insulted and turned away from the Vegetas.

"How long until you finish designing the facility?" asked King Vegeta.

"Another day is my best guess. I need to make sure my programming is correct."

"How long will it take build?" This question came from Prince Vegeta.

"With an appropriate work force, probably two weeks at the earliest, probably more," Bulma told him.

Suhyo looked from father to son, "I've personally designed a machine that can create the tiles, and have already started producing them. However, paneling them together will take some time. That's one of the main hiccups, and I already have a team producing those as well."

The King considered this information, intoning a soft 'hmm' before he glanced over at his son. Prince Vegeta's expression was just as blank as usual, and King Vegeta narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at his son. Just what was the boy thinking? He glanced back at the two scientists, stating, "Thank you, do you mind if I keep these?" He motioned towards the blueprints.

"Not at all."

"Thank you for your time."

Taking that as a dismissal, Suhyo tugged on the sleeve of Bulma's lab coat. They both bowed to king and prince before taking their leave.

Once the two scientists had left, King Vegeta looked his son squarely in the eye, "What do you think so far?"

"It is certainly more complex than I thought her capable of," he admitted.

"Then you think it a good design?"

"I shall see when it is finished."

He gave his father absolutely no indication of whatever it was he was thinking.

"That went well, Bulma," Suhyo reassured his protege.

Bulma gave him a small, forced smile. "I hope so, I really do hope so." She liked being alive.

"King Vegeta is pleased with it, and that is what matters at this point."

"What does his son think?"

"Who knows," said Suhyo with a shrug, "We'll figure that out once the machine is built."

Bulma grimaced.


	23. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 15

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 15: Trials

* * *

Vegeta glowered over at Nappa as the bumbling bald man hefted himself up off the ground. Having a sparring partner so far below his power level was beginning to annoy him, and he had at least two more weeks of training like this until that human woman would finish that project. You know what else was beginning to annoy him? The elite females coming to watch his training sessions, eyeing him like he was their property. They interfered with his daily routine.

Oh, finally. Nappa, nose bloodied, stood in a defensive stance and waited for Vegeta's onslaught. Vegeta wasn't about to hold back, either. He came in, full force, with a kick that nearly brought Nappa to his knees. The big man held his ground, taking the subsequent punches until Vegeta landed one square on his cheek. Nappa crumpled.

Vegeta grimaced down at the guard. Kicking something around that couldn't defend itself against his kicks and punches was not a rewarding training experience. He didn't see how it could really help him increase his power, and Nappa hadn't landed a single blow. Making a disgusted sound, Vegeta grabbed a towel from the bar by the door and stalked out, only to be assailed by the females who had been watching him.

Shit.

"Prince Vegeta?" one of the voices queried above the rest. He recognized it as Sukena's and seeing his way out of his predicament, motioned for her to walk with him. The other females fell back with disappointed cries. He bit back a grimace at the sound.

"Yes, Lady Sukena?" he asked, toweling down his arms and wiping his hands. He'd barely broken a sweat, but he may as well wipe Nappa's blood off of himself. He tossed the towel over his shoulder.

"I hear rumors of that human woman working on a project for you."

"Yes, my father employed her services to build a facility for me to train in."

"Oh?"

"The human takes a very long time in making it," he said irritably.

"Probably to spite you and your father," she simpered at him. Vegeta clenched his jaw. As attractive as she was, this female was otherwise unappealing. Maybe his father was right in what he'd said.

Vegeta shrugged. "She just takes a long time."

"Having this facility will help you train how?"

"It will give me more options, and training there should improve my strength and power better than sparring with Nappa," he stated blandly.

"Oh! Fantastic! May I use it sometime?"

"One day, perhaps."

* * *

"That Bulma Briefs is the most obnoxious woman. What was King Vegeta thinking, liberating a common slave?" Sukena railed on with her latest obsession, none other than Ava's stepsister. This had been a tried, true and tired topic since the banquet. "And now she's taking an abominably long time in finishing Vegeta's present from his father. Rumor has it she's nearly done, but I bet it won't work in the end. Then we'll see where she ends up."

Ava bristled at the mention of her stepsister, but remained silent. The most taxing part of her day was listening to Sukena bitch and moan, which meant she left her job utterly exhausted. The most aggravating part of her day was seeing Sukena stare at her own reflection any time she wasn't training. That someone could be so vane astounded her.

Ava continued throwing away papers that Sukena had printed out and then discarded. It was still mostly information on Prince Vegeta and Sukena's rivals for his affections. She found other information that she was surprised Sukena was even interested in. Human-Saiyan hybrids were an unusual topic for Sukena to study, and that piqued Ava's interest. If Sukena was studying the information, it was worth it for her to take home. This was information Rory hadn't told her about the subject.

She folded it and tucked it into her cargo pocket.

"The present will be good for Vegeta's training," Ava told Sukena as she stood and strode out of the bedroom. Sukena gave her a scathing look.

"It had better, or I'll do the honor of disposing of Bulma Briefs myself."

Good God, but Sukena was a vindictive, raving bitch. Ava ducked back into the bedroom and sorted through more papers, folding an interesting one or two and tucking them into her pockets as well. Sick of looking through papers (since she was reading them before throwing them away), Ava left the bedroom once more and headed to the lavatory to clean that.

God but Saiyans were untidy!

* * *

Director Suhyo glanced in the direction of Bulma's office as he slowly made his way from the printer and back to his own office; a thick stack of papers dangled from his left hand. He tossed the papers onto the desk and began to shut the door, leaning heavily against it as it swung towards the lock. The door clicked shut behind him, and he let out a heavy sigh, pulling off his glasses.

The data contained in that stack of papers was pivotal in the research about human-Saiyan hybrids, but more than that, when analyzed it would generate a plethora of ethical questions that Suhyo wasn't sure he wished to address. He wasn't even sure of the ethicality of the research itself.

He chewed on a well-worn fingernail.

For years he'd killed when ordered to and then experimented when order to do so, but now he was afraid to present his findings to Salrud and the King. He'd been feeding them information about the potential of human-Saiyan hybrids for years now, but never had he found something so conclusive about his postulate.

He'd hypothesized, from the first hybrid they'd discovered and tested, that human-Saiyan hybrids (like many hybrids) would be stronger, more resilient and more resistant than either species. Under this unsubstantiated hypothesis, many of the hybrids had been rounded up and kept away from their families. That was something that Suhyo wasn't proud of. Now there was reason to continue it.

He'd thought that like many hybrids, they'd be difficult to conceive and would not reproduce well with one another. However, from testing, there appeared to be quite a few hybrids running around Planet Vegeta. And for whatever bizarre reason, some great cosmic coincidence, much of the genetic material of both species seemed to be vastly similar. They had the same number of chromosomes, but somehow the appropriate chromosomes aligned, allowing for recombination.

It was something that shouldn't be scientifically possible, but somehow was. Maybe the two species were linked, but he couldn't find the connection.

These weren't the reasons why the hybrids were so fascinating from a military standpoint. Oh, it was scientifically fascinating enough, something unexplainable to be explained. What military minds found interesting were the strength, resilience and intelligence the hybrids demonstrated at an early age.

Director Suhyo strode to his desk and, slumping down into his chair, began to thumb through the printouts. The data compared the gain in power in developing Saiyans and half-Saiyans over the course of several years, and it seemed to suggest that the hybrids were more powerful at a younger age. They might continue to be more powerful through adulthood.

This implication could be disastrous, for the hybrids and for the human underclass as well. There was any number of possibilities, from screening to breeding programs. Screening and confiscation were the lesser of two evils from Suhyo's standpoint. The breeding program would be the most ethically disastrous.

As he opened the word processing program, he considered whether or not to obfuscate the data and his extrapolations.


	24. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 16

_Variations of Fate  
_ Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 16: Finesse

* * *

Bulma sighed and typed findings into her computer. The code for the training chamber had been completed and edited two days ago, and Bulma was now busy testing each individual panel to make sure it met specifications and lamenting that the task of creating the panels had to be left to a team of technicians. She knew she'd never get it done herself, but this project was her baby and the panels hadn't been panning out as they should.

The tiles were required to absorb and reflect kilojoules worth of energy without bursting. Insulated rods held the tiles together and insulated wires ran through those to collect the absorbed energy and send it into storage. Each tile contained a motor to turn them and a gel that cooled the tile after contact; each individual tile needed to be able to turn without flipping an entire row or column.

Each panel consisted of 100 tiles of varying size and in this particular panel, 43 had only limited functionality. The entire panel would have to be stripped, and the individual tiles tested again for functionality. It occurred to Bulma that the manufacturing process for the individual tiles was somehow faulty, but there wasn't yet time to perfect it. They needed over 5,000 functional panels to line the entire dome and they had just shy of 1,000. Good thing Bulma had nearly two weeks left.

Bulma hadn't counted on this part of construction causing so much laboratory time. She loathed the thought of replacing worn tiles in the panels later on. Some hadn't proven to be faulty UNTIL placed in the panels. She'd have to come up with some sort of handheld testing device … but that would have to wait.

She stood up and stiffly walked to the other end of the testing apparatus, opening it and removing the panel. She was careful as she laid it gently aside, packaging it up for safety reasons, and was equally careful in placing an untested panel into the clips for testing. She closed it and walked back to her stool, and typed something into the computer. One more faulty panel added to the list, with another panel up for testing.

A grimace gripped her features as she turned to the touch screen attached to the testing apparatus and tapped the "Run Test" button. The first blast of energy fired towards the reflective end of the tiles. The apparatus absorbed the reflective energy. Bulma waited apprehensively for the test results, and breathed a sigh of relief when that side of the panel performed as intended.

The tiles flipped, and Bulma held her breath as the apparatus fired another blast towards the panels. As far as she could tell, the panel had absorbed it. She let out a whoosh of air as the results showed that each tile was fully functional. She turned to her computer, smiling as the results loaded to her computer from the apparatus.

She narrowed her eyes at the screen, looking at three of the numbers towards the top of the screen. It was nearly four in the afternoon, and she'd tested 682 tiles today; only 437 had functioned properly. These numbers were better than the previous two days of work.

Bulma snorted and stood once more, opening the tube of the testing apparatus and extracting the functional panel. She packaged it and added it to the crates of functional panels of that particular specification. A technician would come through later and remove all of the faulty panels. Bulma didn't want to deal with the 13 she'd left sitting out, packaged, around the laboratory.

A thought dawned on her. She'd better go check on the construction of the gravity chamber itself. The floor and framework should be fully constructed after today's work. She grabbed her jacket and stalked out of the laboratory.

The ride on the elevator gave her some time to mull over the problem of the nonfunctional and partially functional panels. Something was either wrong with the tile production or with the technicians constructing the panels. Maybe she should start assigning serial numbers to each panel, and see the percentage of faulty panels created by each technician. Yes, that'd work. She'd talk to Suhyo about it the following morning.

Bulma, shrugging into her jacket, skipped off of the elevator on the ground floor and jaunted happily outside of the castle towards the construction site. She was absolutely ecstatic about the progress. The floor and panel framework were indeed finished, and they were starting construction on the mounting for the control system.

Her elation fell to near depression, her stomach dropping, as she spotted Prince Vegeta, arms crossed, surveying the construction with a deep frown pursing his lips. She considered turning around, but instead took a deep breath and marched onward.

"Good afternoon, Prince Vegeta," she began smoothly as she came to a stop near the burgeoning gravity chamber, holding back the smirk that threatened her composed countenance. She motioned for the construction crew and technicians to go on their way. "You're dismissed for the day. Be here, ready to work, at 0700 tomorrow morning."

Prince Vegeta glared at her. "How can the work for the day possibly be over?"

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest, watching the tarp go over the framework rather than face the prince. Her voice was haughty. "It's actually ahead of schedule. I guesstimated that it'd be finished in two weeks at the earliest. It looks like it will be two weeks."

He snorted derisively. "None of the panels you spoke of are up yet."

Surprise briefly washed over Bulma's face as she turned to look at the prince. "You actually listened to what I said?"

"I'm not an imbecile, unlike some. I read over the blueprints and that printout you gave me," He growled at her, leveling a cold gaze on her and giving a peremptory flick of his fingers as if to dismiss Bulma as less than intelligent herself. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"Oh," was all she could manage for a moment, turning away from Prince Vegeta, quieted by surprise. She couldn't think of a retort. The two were silent for some time, Vegeta regarding her coldly while she stared blankly at the tarp.

Vegeta broke the silence. "I will consider progress being made when those panels go up." With that, he swiveled away from her and marched back towards the castle.

"Huh," Bulma said to herself, still staring at the tarp in disbelief. She drummed her fingers against her upper arm, lost in thought. Eventually she turned around and strode towards the castle, taking the elevator back to the lab rather than to her residential floor. She needed to talk to Suhyo about that serial number system she wanted to implement. She wouldn't consider progress until at least 90 percent of the panels given to her for testing proved to function property.

* * *

"Suhyo, your findings are interesting, very interesting," King Vegeta told the science director as the old man entered the small conference room. He motioned for Suhyo to sit across from him, and motioned Salrud out of the room.

Suhyo kept his apprehension to himself, maintaining a cool, calm demeanor and ignoring the bad feeling in his gut. He bowed to the king before he sat down. "I thought you would find them interesting, sire." King Vegeta sat down then.

King Vegeta set his hands one on top of the other on the table in front of him. "So is it really true that human mothers are having human doctors amputate the tails of the Saiyan hybrids they bear?"

"Yes."

"And it's also true that this amputation does not seem to affect their power gain?"

"Yes."

"Fascinating." King Vegeta contemplated this fact.

"This being the case, I also don't believe amputation should really affect Saiyan power development either," he grimaced, glad to feel the swish of his tail behind him. He wasn't about to give up his tail for testing, but he was going to steer the conversation away from where he thought it was going.

King Vegeta was silent long enough that Suhyo felt the need to clear his throat. The king looked at him. "How is that Briefs woman doing with the project?"

"Construction of the chamber has gone according to plan this past week. We removed a few under-performing technicians from the project and sent them to work on the construction of the capsule itself."

"Fascinating." King Vegeta fell silent again, and if Suhyo weren't so well acquainted with the king's antics, it might have unsettled him. He waited for King Vegeta to say something else. "Oh! I remembered what I was going to say…"

Suhyo froze.

"Would it be at all possible to create a screening program for hybrids hidden within the human population?"

Suhyo cleared his throat again, dreading the ramifications of what he would now have to suggest. "…I believe it might be possible, sire. It would take considerable manpower, though. Several months as well. There are ways to mask power levels, which we may have to compensate for." He deliberately withheld further information.

"Fascinating."

* * *

The construction of the gravity chamber was going according to plan. Not only was the frame finished, but the panels were beginning to go up. The technicians were hard at work, drilling, bolting, hammering and smoothing out everything imaginable. With most of the panels finished and tested, Bulma was out and about, supervising panel installation. At that moment, however, she was not supervising, instead involved in a heated argument.

"The panels are going up, what more could you possibly want?" Bulma shouted at Prince Vegeta, pointing at him with a pair of pliers. A nearby worker stifled a sigh. For the past five days this had been the topic of conversation – no, contention – between the prince and the scientist. It no longer surprised them to hear her defy the prince, or outright start arguments with him, which she was doing right now. They were still surprised that Vegeta hadn't blown her to smithereens yet.

"A finished machine," he said coolly, a smirk tugging at his lips and his arms crossing over his chest. He regarded her with cold amusement; he wasn't rising to her bait today.

Bulma, completely put out by Vegeta's intrusion, brandished the pliers in his face. "I've told you time and again that this won't be finished until the end of next week!"

"You use your time ineffectively." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and tilted his head slightly, that cold amusement still glinting in his eyes as he looked at the tip of her pliers. Absently, he toed at a dry patch of grass in front of him as his gaze rose to meet hers.

She was glaring at him, her toe tapping impatiently and pulling the pliers back towards herself. "Resources are stretched thin as it is, and we don't have the technicians to complete it as quickly as you'd like. Your father doesn't seem to have a problem with the time frame."

"My father won't be using the machine," he said pointedly, "and I would like to see it finished, soon."

"The only thing possible right now is progress! Progress is happening!" She waved wildly at the frame, "Didn't you say that you'd consider _progress_ when the panels were going up?"

"The panels have been going up for three days!"

One of the technicians sighed. Bulma and Vegeta both fixed the offender with a scathing look. Then they turned back towards each other, eyes narrowed.

"Well, how about we consider progress when the next layer of panels starts to go up, which will be tomorrow?"

" _Progress_ will be considered once you finish construction on the machine!"

"At which point it will be complete! You can't progress past complete!"

"At which point you will design upgrades."

"I'd rather die after completing this! Didn't you want to kill me once it was finished?"

"Why would I give you what you wanted?"

Bulma threw up her hands in disgust. Dealing with Prince Vegeta was absolutely impossible. These arguments were growing ridiculous. "Fine! You win! Now let me finish construction."

Vegeta smirked at her and then brushed past her, stopping to growl into her ear, "You'd better finish it soon."


	25. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 17

_Variations of Fate_ **  
**Part 2 **:** Vegetasei  
Chapter 17 **:** Inferno

* * *

Bulma Briefs glowered sideways and then back into her pillow as her morning alarm sounded. During the weeks and weeks of what seemed to be nonstop work in programming, testing, construction and installation, the young scientist had gotten very little sleep. Finally, though, the installation of functioning panels was complete and today she would begin the lengthy process of installing the computer system.

"ENOUGH! I'M GETTING OUT OF BED!" shouted Bulma as she flopped out of the bed. The alarm ceased. Having showered the night before, she merely slipped into clean clothes – a pair of shorts and a tank top – and combed her hair into a ponytail She shoved her feet into her work boots and headed out of the apartment. Savoya had already left hours ago to train with Sukena.

She headed towards the scientific wing and, entering the laboratory, had several of the technicians aid her in transporting the computer system and its components to the gravity chamber. She carefully unpacked the components and began to install them. Perhaps, she thought, the entire system might be ready before the deadline.

* * *

Prince Vegeta toweled himself off from his workout as he watched the female nobility spar and train. Was he really supposed to pick a mate from this lot? He didn't need a scouter to know that they were worthless. Not to mention, he really didn't find them that attractive. He repressed a shudder and, tossing the towel at a servant, headed from the training grounds to the gravity chamber.

The construction had been completed, but Vegeta had been told that something else needed to be installed before it was usable. Couldn't they have installed the computers during the rest of the installation process? He ground his teeth in annoyance and then stopped. The human female was outside, installing something beside the door. He watched her from a distance, a smirk forming on his lips.

She was attractive, he admitted to himself. Physically fit and yet … soft? Yes, soft, without the hardened muscles of the Saiyan females. He understood then, vaguely, why Saiyan men enjoyed the human females – something different and exotic. Nevertheless, they were weak and useless. Disgusting.

Bulma finished her work on the object beside the door. Vegeta recognized it as an access panel once Bulma moved out of the way by heading into the gravity chamber. He smirked again and snuck in behind her. She was so intent upon her work that she didn't notice his stealthy presence.

He crossed his arms and floated softly down to the floor. Bulma didn't even notice the sound that made.

"Woman," he began, smirking in amusement as she shrieked in fear and turned around to face him. Bulma leaned against the tiled panels for support. His tail twitched behind him. "You know, you weakling humans are certainly afraid of everything. When will this contraption be ready for use?"

With a hand against her heart and an irate expression on her face, Bulma did not immediately speak. When she did reply, her response was breathy, "The computers should be available for diagnostic testing soon."

"The panel you installed in the front … who have you programmed to access the chamber?"

"Voice or eye recognition of Prince Vegeta, King Vegeta, myself and Director Suhyo. It also has the option of several override codes which will be kept in the science wing in the laboratory systems and in the medical facilities."

"Is it functioning?"

"It appears to be."

Prince Vegeta gave a harrumph in response and then walked past her to slam the door shut. Then he walked purposefully towards Bulma. She pressed herself against the panels again. Vegeta pressed himself against her, whispering into her ear.

"You know, the autonomic responses of humans for fear and arousal are very similar. So are you scared or attracted to me, woman?"

"Neither," responded Bulma shakily.

"You know, I've never tried a human female before. Should I?"

"No," she responded, "You'd probably kill one."

"I've never killed a female I've been with before," he responded. "You know, your eyes are still dilated, your breathing is still rapid, your heart rate is still high, and your skin is flushed. Tell me, is it attraction?"

"Anxiety and embarrassment," Bulma responded smoothly.

Vegeta smirked at her. Bulma narrowed her eyes in response.

Vegeta leaned in, nuzzling the sensitive part of her neck, and Bulma gasped in surprise.

"I think there's a little bit of attraction there," he whispered into her ear, nipping her earlobe. She shivered in response. "Or is that fear?"

"You know, on my world this would be considered sexual harassment," she snapped at him, attempting to wiggle past him. "And I need to get my work finished."

His arms formed a rigid cage around her. "How much is left?"

"I just need to network the main computer with the control panel and the rest of the palace's systems. May I please get back to work?"

Prince Vegeta moved his arms and stepped back. "By all means."

Smoothly, Bulma returned to her work as if nothing had happened. Vegeta watched over her shoulder as she checked systems and began the networking process.

"Must you hover?" she snapped after about five minutes. She tapped something on the touch screen and then sighed.

"My feet are on the ground," Vegeta responded dryly.

"Your feet are on the ground. Brilliant. Witty," snarled Bulma as she turned around to face him. "Guess it was lost in translation. DO YOU HAVE TO STARE OVER MY SHOULDER WHILE I'M WORKING? I mean, seriously, you've been breathing down my neck since construction began. Picking fights with me and harassing me. I've been working overtime. I've barely been getting sleep to get this done as part of my job and for the sake of scientific advancement! I'm surrounded by incompetent people and snobby people and nosy people, and I mean honestly, what the f-"

Although the woman's tirade had amused him, in an uncharacteristic effort to hush her and prove his earlier point, Vegeta locked his lips to hers. At first her response was shock and outrage, but then she relaxed into his kiss, returning it passionately. As soon as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to run her hands through his hair, he pressed her against the tiles and tossed his gloves aside. She did not object as his hands roamed freely across her body, occasionally gasping at his touch.

When his hands went beneath her tank top, she tried to squirm away from him and firmly stated, "No."

"Mmm, why?" he asked, his hands firmly grasping her waist. He nuzzled against her neck again and nibbled gently. Bulma gasped at this.

"This isn't right, and it can't happen," she stated, trying to collect herself and pull away from him. His arms held her fast.

"What isn't right about it?" he responded with his usual smirk. He bent his head to nibble on her exposed collarbones.

"It just … it just isn't right. At least let me finish networking the controls. I just need to tap in a few more codes and let it set. Give me like thirty second," Bulma responded, confusion coloring her features and voice. At that response, Vegeta reluctantly let her go.

"Thirty seconds," he told her. She nodded and spun away from him, and immediately began tapping in codes. Vegeta began a mental countdown. She was still tapping in codes when he placed his hands on her waist and said, "Time's up."

"One more code," she told him. As soon as she had finished, the screen began flashing a timer bar.

Vegeta spun her quickly back towards him and pinned her against the panels again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began nibbling behind her ear and along the side of her neck. With one hand, he pulled her hips against his. With the other hand, he slowly began to creep beneath her shirt and up her stomach. This time she didn't object, moaning as his hand reached its goal.

"Have you been with many women?" she asked shyly.

Vegeta shrugged in response, "A few. It's been a while."

"Oh, I've never been with a man before."

"Have you been with many women, then?" he responded with a smirk.

"No," Bulma responded, laughing softly. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"The other senses are more important," he responded dryly. His hands shifted location to position her legs around his waist and their most sensitive areas together. She gasped when he thrust against her. "Like those senses."

"Those are sensations, not senses," she said a bit breathlessly, gazing into his eyes. "And surely you must have females throwing themselves at you?"

"Saiyan females?" Vegeta stated dismissively. "Yes, you're correct. Most of the Elite females throw themselves at me. They're a bit boring, and the females intended for me … I am not interested."

"Oh," responded Bulma as Vegeta began kissing her collarbones again.

A series of beeps from the computer system interrupted them. Bulma squirmed to get down, and Vegeta reluctantly let her go with a growl.

"Networking is complete with security measures in place," she said softly as she tapped the touch screen a few times. "Should start the diagnostic now, which means we both need to be out of here. I can access it from my office in the labs."

"When will the diagnostics be complete?"

"It depends. Perhaps sometime before dinner," she turned towards him, picking up his gloves and handing them to him. "You'd better look proper before leaving."

"I will be having dinner in my suite this evening. Join me and bring whatever diagnostic information you can. By the way, shower, or at least change, before you go into the lab."


	26. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 18

_Variations of Fate_ **  
**Part 2 **:** Vegetasei  
Chapter 18 **:** Dilemma

* * *

 **Warning:** Lemon. Rated M for Mature.

* * *

Bulma had showered thoroughly after her interlude with Prince Vegeta before she headed to the lab in her typical lab clothes to run remotely the diagnostics on the training chamber. As she had sifted through the incoming data, the day's earlier events tormented her conscience to the point that she was uncharacteristically distracted. When her coworkers had noticed her unusual behavior, she had confined herself to her private office to perform the necessary analytics.

She could not reconcile the engrained warnings about Saiyan males from her mother with her actions that afternoon. She could write it off as the result of sleep deprivation to get in a few moments' work, but her mind quickly wandered in and out of spates of nagging guilt. The clock dragged by slowly that afternoon as she replayed the moments, feelings and sensations she had experienced earlier in the day.

And still she could not logically attribute why she had easily gone against her mother's warnings, or what she thought had been hatred of Prince Vegeta. She could not understand what she realized was physical attraction to him, nor could she understand her physical reaction to him. The kiss had been amazing, and then, the pressure of …

Bulma had to shake herself mentally against the response the memory evoked, and with furrowed brows set to further analyzing what she could of the diagnostic data. Again the memories of the day inundated her mind. Finally, feigning a severe headache, she had a pair of the promising trainees pour over the data.

Bulma closed her office door and slumped into her desk chair. Still unable to concentrate, she folded her arms on her desk and placed her head on her forearms. Her heart in agony, the moments replayed again and again in her head until someone knocked on her office door.

"Yes?" she said, sitting up in her chair.

"Bulma, it's Suhyo," the director stated as he opened the door and slipped inside. "The trainees have found few errors in the diagnostics. I'm printing out their report and sending a team of senior technicians to fix the errors. By the way, Prince Vegeta demanded that you report the diagnostics to him, in a private dinner audience this evening, in thirty minutes. Are you prepared for that? The trainees said you were unwell."

Bulma shook her head, waving off the old Saiyan's concern. "I just haven't gotten much sleep lately, what with all the work to be done. I can deal with the audience with Prince Vegeta tonight."

"I was afraid you were feeling overworked. The King has granted you permission for several days off once the training chamber is completed."

"Thank you, Director Suhyo," Bulma responded with a wan smile.

"I think you should get changed from lab clothes into something … more professional for an audience with the Prince."

Bulma nodded. "I think you're right."

"And get something for the headache," said Suhyo as he headed out of her office, pausing briefly at the door. "Printout is ready."

Bulma nodded again.

* * *

Changed into 'professional' attire, a dress she would often wear for presentations, Bulma Briefs set out from her apartments to the section of the Royal section of the castle. In her hand, she had the pages of the printout from the diagnostic.

As she entered the suite, human servants ushered her through several rooms to a private dining area. Prince Vegeta sat at the table with his arms crossed as she entered. She noticed him ogle her upon her entry, and one of the servants helped her into a seat across the dining table from him. She set the diagnostics to one side.

"You will tell me about the diagnostics while we eat."

As if on cue, several human servants brought out a plate of food for Bulma, several for Vegeta and several serving platters were placed along the table. Wineglasses were presented to both Bulma and Vegeta. An open bottle of wine was set onto the table as well.

"Servants, you are dismissed until I call you back," Vegeta stated, and then he motioned for Bulma to begin her analysis. He quickly began to eat his dinner.

Bulma reported to him that problems had been found in the diagnostic report, but that Director Suhyo had sent a team of senior technicians to deal with the foremost problems. She spoke of them in detail and of the recommended changes that the technicians would perform. Vegeta nodded.

"There is also some indication that as programming becomes more and more complex, the entire system may have to be recoded from scratch," Bulma reluctantly admitted, with a frown furrowing her brows.

"And you will deal with that?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I will deal with that. We will run diagnostics daily."

"And you will report the results to me every day, at dinner time."

"Your father has given me time off …"

"You will have time off; your duty will simply be to bring the diagnostic reports prepared by director Suhyo to me and present them to me."

"Fine."

"Eat."

And from then on out they ate in silence. Vegeta was still eating when Bulma had finished her meal. Not usually one to drink, she began to sip on the wine. Noticing that Bulma had finished, Vegeta got up from the table and walked to her. He held out his hand.

"I'll show you around."

Reluctantly, she accepted his help out of the seat. He led her through the numerous rooms of his suite, finally stopping at an indoor arboretum, swimming pool and fountain. He told her, "Most of these suites, for the people deemed most important, have such rooms in them."

"Interesting," Bulma intoned over the babble of the fountain. She glanced around at the plants, and then up at the glass ceiling. The sky was in beautiful hues of sunset, and the beauty of it made Bulma smile.

"It has its appeal," responded Vegeta as he tugged on her arm, winding through the paths of the arboretum. The next room was a sitting room with ample access to an outdoor terrace. Vegeta pushed the balcony doors open and he led Bulma outdoors. Prince Vegeta's suite appeared to have the most private balconies, the view from this particular one facing in the direction of the forest and the lake near the palace.

They watched the sunset, and then suddenly Vegeta pulled Bulma into his arms, kissing her. She responded adamantly as she had before, although as Vegeta's hands roamed her frame, he growled at her attire. Lifting her effortlessly, he carried her inside, still kissing her.

Before she knew it, he was placing her on an enormous bed. He slid in beside her, and as he gazed directly into her eyes, his hands slithered up her legs beneath the skirt of her dress. She gave him a quizzical look as she tried to bat his hands away.

"What are you doing?"

Although they stopped their upward direction, his hands remained on her thighs beneath the dress's fabric. He leaned in to kiss her on the lips, briefly, before favoring her with his smirk, "What I wanted to do this afternoon."

"Which was?" Bulma asked him, her brow line furrowing.

"To get you out of your clothes."

Bulma swatted at his hands again. "That isn't very appropriate, is it?"

Reluctantly he withdrew his hands and placed them firmly on her hips, pulling her to him, placing them pelvis to pelvis. "Perhaps not."

"None of it is really that appropriate at all. I don't think we should do this," Bulma responded, biting on her lip.

"Fine then, we won't do anything too drastic," Vegeta responded. One of Vegeta's hands wandered and began unbuttoning the front of the dress.

"Nothing below the waist. Nothing … too serious," she responded reluctantly, helping him to unbutton the dress down to where their bodies pressed together.

"Damned cock tease," he growled at her, although his smirk told her he was amused. Finally, pushing her bra out of the way, he got to his goal. His hands cupped her breasts, and then he circled one of her nipples with a feather-light touch that caused Bulma to shiver.

He pushed her onto her back, and propping himself up with one elbow began to kiss her. His other hand left her breasts and traveled down to finish unbuttoning the dress.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Nothing serious, although maybe something below the waist," he murmured back. His hand slipped beneath the fabric of her panties, causing her to gasp.

"Maybe this isn't so bad …" she replied.

He bent forward to kiss her, and she responded passionately. Her hands wrapped about his neck.

* * *

Bulma curled up against Vegeta beneath the sheets. She kissed his neck, and then asked him, "Was it good for you?"

Vegeta opened his eyes as he smirked at her, "It's always good for a man. Just, sometimes it's better than others."

"Was this better than others?" she asked him.

"What do you think?" he asked as he pushed her onto her back and moved to cover her again.


	27. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 19

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 19: Scandal

* * *

Bulma smiled politely at the human slaves who were setting out the dinner platters for her audience with Prince Vegeta. Tonight, they were celebrating the first full week of the completed gravitational training chamber –- although, their dinner was under the guise of Bulma reporting the daily diagnostics to Prince Vegeta. Publically, they had maintained their quarrelsome banter; however, for both, it was simply intellectual foreplay.

One of the slaves poured her a glass of wine, and she quietly thanked him. Lifting her glass of wine to her lips, the scientist regarded her future sovereign. She had certainly misjudged him during their earlier encounters, and she mused over that as she took a sip of wine. He was much more intelligent than he let onto, and she found that to be a surprising trait in the Saiyan elites. They were all mostly clever enough to maintain their societal structure and govern the planet; however, Prince Vegeta had intellect beyond that.

Vegeta quietly dismissed the servers, and as they closed the door, Bulma smiled at him.

"The diagnostics today showed that the generator absolutely, without a doubt, can convert and run off of absorbed ki energy," she told him as she set her wineglass to the side of her plate. As Vegeta motioned for her to eat, she picked up her eating utensils.

"I thought the test diagnostics had shown that to be probable."

Bulma swallowed her mouthful of vegetables, "It did, but someone at some point cut the power to the gravity chamber while you were in there this afternoon. We don't know why that happened, but we're investigating it. You didn't notice the difference because the generator system quickly switched over to the cells of stored energy."

"Hmm, interesting," Vegeta intoned, then he once more motioned for her to eat as he himself heartily dug into his own platter(s) of food. She tamped down on a laugh, and then began to eat her dinner at a slower pace than her royal companion. He finished his plates of food before she finished hers; he wrinkled his nose at her. "You barely eat anything."

"I expend less energy than a fighting Saiyan," Bulma responded after swallowing her mouthful of 'steak'.

He tilted his head to her as if to concede her point, and he sat there watching her eat. After she finished her last morsel and took a sip of wine, he got up from his seat, walked 'round the table, and held out his hand for Bulma to take. She set her hand in his, and he led her to his bedroom.

* * *

Rory waited impatiently at the base of the stairs that led from the back entrance of the castle, waiting for Ava to escape Sukena's clutches. In the distance, he could see the gravitational chamber that Bulma had devised; he frowned. It was Bulma he had to discuss with Ava, who might be able to diffuse some of the rumormongering going on amongst the Earthling slaves before the scuttlebutt got to their Saiyan overlords.

He glanced back up the palace steps, and finally caught a glimpse of Ava's bright red hair. She was bounding down the steps towards him, and she greeted him with a smile. His response was less exuberant, and he greeted her with a forced, firm smile. "We have something important to discuss. Your mother should be out of the house, right? We need to talk somewhere secure. It's important."

"Yeah, but—" she started, and he grabbed her by the arm, firmly propelling her towards the slave quarters. She jerked her arm out of his grasp, and then massaged the point where his fingertips had dug deeply into muscle and tendon. "No need to do that, Rory! We can go to my mom's house!"

"Sorry, Ava, but it's of the utmost importance. It's about Bulma. There are rumors. We need to learn if they're true or not."

Ava nodded as they trudged the path to the slave quarters, but she said nothing. Instead, the pair walked in a tense silence that others might suspect to be some sort of lover's quarrel. When they at least reached the Briefs residence, they went inside and shut and locked the door.

* * *

"Get the documents out."

Ava and Rory sat on the edge of Ava's cot. Rory began to tell Ava the gist of the rumors as Ava retrieved the documents she still unwisely hid in a series of canisters under her bed. "Bulma is in danger. Some of our people have seen her leaving Prince Vegeta's suite late every night."

"She reports to him every night on that training chamber."

Rory wrinkled his nose, "It's just a cover. They've seen her leave buttoning up a shirt or a dress, her clothes rumpled and in disarray. If word of this gets out to someone like Sukena, Bulma could pay a heavy price. Even if Sukena doesn't hurt her, she'll still be seen as a collaborator-"

"Collaborator?" interrupted Ava, eyes wide but brow lowered in disapproval. She repeated, "Collaborator?"

"Yes, collaborator!" hissed Rory. "There's a new resistance forming against the Saiyans. We think we'd be better off under the rule of the Cold Empire. They talk about women who sleep with Saiyan men, and they think we should kill them."

"You keep saying 'we'. Are you part of this resistance?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm joining. I'm old enough; I've done enough labor in the fields. I'm fed up with this place. And you know what? This resistance? It's good, but they've talked about killing Bulma because she's working freely for the Saiyans. I've talked them down so far, but if they catch enough wind of the rumors of Bulma and Prince Vegeta, she'll be seen as a traitor and they won't hesitate in targeting her."

Ava clasped the canister to her stomach. "This isn't something to be mixed up in, Rory."

"Those documents you've been getting from Sukena's rooms could help us."

"I don't know, it just seems wrong," Ava responded hesitantly.

"Those documents can help our chances of freedom."

"I'll give them to you if you promise to keep Bulma safe."

"I promise."

Ava tentatively handed him the canister.

"And if you keep feeding us information, I'll keep Bulma safe."

* * *

The following morning, Bulma sauntered into her lab, full of good cheer. Director Suhyo was there, and he motioned her towards her office. She complied, and he shut the door behind himself, tapping the codes that afforded them total auditory privacy.

"Are you using protection?" he asked her pointedly.

"Excuse me?" she bristled.

"I know you're having an affair with Prince Vegeta. The news is all amongst the human slaves."

Bulma didn't respond, instead hanging her head.

"So there is some truth to the rumors. It is my belief, although I have nothing to corroborate this, that King Vegeta wants his son to produce hybrid sons with a human of high intelligence. He has requested genetic profiles on you, and he has requested a great deal of information on human-Saiyan hybrids.

"Your genes and your intellect are acceptable to King Vegeta. I think that he has wanted to find ways to push you and Prince Vegeta together, without you knowing it. Well, it looks like his wishes are coming true. Am I wrong?"

"What the Hell is so special about the human-Saiyan hybrids?" Bulma blurted out.

"They are more intelligent than their Saiyan peers, and although they are physically more fragile, they also have higher power levels at an earlier age. I've had to, against my ethical principles, run ongoing experiments on them," Suhyo said with a sigh, sinking into the chair in front of the terminal and making several quick, adept keystrokes. Bulma watched him, confusion and disgust warring on her face. "The earliest ones were snatched from their mothers to be raised by elite and second-class Saiyan women, depending on their power levels at birth. The first group is in their early teens now, and they're still more powerful than their Saiyan peers. At eighteen, when the experiment on their childhood is complete, the King's plan is to have them fully integrated into our military forces. Here, I've brought up the information on the experiments."

With great effort, the elderly Saiyan got up from the chair and beckoned Bulma take his place. Slowly, the young scientist walked around the desk to take her seat.

"When you're done reading, come by my office. It may take you most of the day to read through the information, and I'll get the diagnostic printouts ready for you while we have a talk, if you're interested."

Still speechless, Bulma gave a curt nod to acknowledge Suhyo's words. With that established, the Director gradually made his way to the door, taking his leave. Bulma was already skimming through the information.

* * *

Five hours later, Bulma knocked on Director Suhyo's office door, her head swimming in new information. Psychological and physiological experimentation were not her strength, although she could easily understand the scientific literature - it just took her more time to digest the information than it would someone who dealt with such things on a daily basis.

"Come in!" shouted Suhyo, and Bulma obliged the order. "Ah, Bulma!"

She closed the door behind her, hitting the settings for conversational privacy, and then sat down at the desk across from her mentor. "I didn't know the physiology was your specialty."

"Although I'm well-versed in your field, I am not adept in it. My forte lies in physiology, biophysics and biomechanics. Because of my expertise, my position within the government, and my high security clearance, I was the obvious choice for King Vegeta to entrust with this experiment."

"Why would you agree to it?"

"I felt I had no choice. I find the work distasteful, but can you imagine if I had delegated the work to another Saiyan? Would that person have had the sensitivity to create the most ethical and least invasive experiments possible? Maybe they would have, but somehow, I doubt that. I really do."

Bulma nodded slowly at his words. "I agree with you. I understand why you did it."

"I scraped by with the least invasive experiments that I could," Suhyo stated stoically, as if somehow he questioned his own justifications.

Bulma favored him with a half-smile. "So, the Saiyan hybrids are also more energy efficient, it said in the report."

"Yes," Suhyo responded, and then he delved a bit deeper into the subject, "the hybrids produce more power with lower levels of food intake, although they do still eat a lot. As you could likely understand, this is a valuable trait in a soldier, just as it is in a beast of burden."

Bulma put a shocked hand to her mouth, then dropped it to her lap. "My brother, Cuff, is a hybrid, isn't he? If I remember the dates, they don't correctly align with the dates that dad would have been alive."

"Yes, that is true. At Savoya's behest those many years ago, I quickly devised a serum that would conceal innate power levels for up to two weeks. I found later that it doesn't interfere with actual power; it just changes how the body processes it, thus confusing conventional means of assessing power, such as scouters. That serum is now being manufactured as a part of standard-issue Saiyan deployment kits."

"They want opposing forces to underestimate Saiyans, in other words?"

"Yes, and the hybrids."

"God, this is even worse than I thought!"

Director Suhyo hung his head, "Yes, it is pretty terrible."

"Why the Hell is King Vegeta amassing an army of Saiyan hybrids with concealed power levels?"

"I suspect he is trying to overthrow the Cold Empire."

"So, it's about freedom for the Saiyan species ..."

"Yes, it is. King Vegeta thinks that human-Saiyan hybrids are the answer to that. And, that brings me back to my original issue. I want you to protect yourself. Giving birth to a child with high innate power levels can kill the mother. The pregnancy saps the mother's strength, and then labor is very difficult."

"So, protect myself how?"

Director Suhyo reached into a refrigeration unit below his desk, pulling out a vial. He tapped it with his pointer finger. "Birth control. This is a combination of synthetic estrogen and progesterone which will slowly release into the body over the course of a month. It will stop your periods. Tonight and maybe tomorrow night, you should avoid intimacy with the Prince. I'll deliver the reports to him tonight."

"Vegeta won't be pleased with that."

"I don't care if Prince Vegeta is pleased with that or not. This is about keeping you safe."


	28. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 20

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 20: Subversion

* * *

Rory stood in the back of the room, arms crossed over his chest, well aware that he and his accomplices were breaking dozens of interdictions against slaves associating after hours. Yet, here they were, discussing what to do about their captors. Of the documents that Ava had given him, he had a few of the printouts on the elite Saiyan families stuffed into his waistband. He had an idea of how to use them if Bulma's name came up during a discussion on collaborators. As distasteful as he found what she was doing, if she was actually doing that with the Prince of the Saiyans, he still felt some affection for her.

Putting a damper on his personal musings, he focused his attention on the speakers. Finally, he interjected, "Vegeta's special training chamber runs off of either palace power or generator power. Ava Briefs assures me that the security around it is too tight for us to sabotage the generator power."

Someone tried to interrupt him, but Rory continued loudly. "We're going about this the wrong way. Attacking Prince Vegeta or King Vegeta is out of the question. We need to stop targeting the royalty and instead target the nobles, the elite families. If we can get to the elite families, we can eventually get to the royals because the elites will petition the King."

Their leader, Ajax Williams, glowered at Rory. "You're saying this to protect Bulma Briefs. She needs to be a priority target. If we can get to her, we can get to the Saiyans."

"She's been passing me information for years," Rory stated vehemently, "until they separated her from us. She's still obligated to them the same way we are, but sometimes she passes things to Ava. Here's some recent information she gave her sister."

He untucked the information from his waistband, and stepping to the front of the cramped room, handed the information to Ajax. "If they learn she's been passing on this information to us, they'll kill her, and we'll lose our inside source. She doesn't know about us, about the insurrection we're forming. It's safer for her that way, and it's safer for us that way."

"Explain why she's fucking a Saiyan then!" shouted someone from the back of the room.

Rory turned around, and this time it was his turn to glare in that person's direction. "She's not fucking him. She reports to him every evening about that stupid training chamber of his. That information comes straight from Ava."

"They're sisters! She's covering for her!" shouted someone else.

Rory swiveled around in that direction, his scowl increasing. "She's not covering for Bulma. That's what Bulma has told her, that she has to report to Prince Vegeta every night. Besides, Ava is Lady Sukena's personal slave. Sukena damned near stalks the prince's every move. If she knew anything, Bulma would already be in danger. You don't have to kill Bulma. Sukena will do it for us, if the rumors are true."

The people crowded into the rumor murmured amongst each other, and although Rory couldn't hear what they were saying, the hushed voices seemed to affirm what he said. Ajax narrowed his eyes at Rory, "You think that's true?"

"I think Sukena would fly into a rage and kill Bulma if she knew. I have no doubt about that, and neither does Ava. If the rumors are true, we'd all be devastated by it. The news would kill Mrs. Briefs, because she's been protecting those girls from the Saiyans for years."

Ajax nodded slowly throughout Rory's statements, assenting to the point to the younger man. "I'll allow that to be true, for now. I'll look over these documents you gave me, and while I think targeting the elite families will be beneficial, I don't think we should quit targeting Prince Vegeta. I have an idea of how to do it, but it'll take an immense sacrifice for us to succeed."

Rory stepped into the shadows of the back of the room, leaning against the wall and folding his arms over his chest.

"Who here works for the science department?" Ajax asked of the two dozen men crowded into his small living area, his booming voice stentorian. A handful of them raised their hands. "Is there access to explosives?"

A balding man spoke up, "We don't have access to it, but we can use the nitrate fertilizers they have horticulture plant with as a base for the explosives. You'll have to find people who work for horticulture, though. However, I can sneak out any of the lab equipment I need to refine it. That is, if I think I know where you're going with this."

Ajax nodded thoughtfully, then boomed out his next question, "Who here works for horticulture?" Another set of men raised their hands. Ajax looked over at the bald science slave, asking, "How much fertilizer would you need for a bomb?"

"I don't know the exact composition, but I can look it up under the pretext of agricultural research. If it's anything like what we had on Earth, I'd need a few full pockets worth of it for a few weeks while I learn how to refine it. We could do pipe bombs. I might be able to plant them, too."

Ajax nodded some more. "I want them planted around that training chamber. And I want them to explode when Prince Vegeta is inside. I want him dead." He searched the crowd for Rory, and spotting him, stated, "I'll look over the stuff you gave me on the elites. We have cells in the territories. I can contact them, and we can strike the home bases of the elites. Everyone, we're dismissed. Be on your guard when you leave. You never know when you might run into a squealer."

* * *

Ava's days were busy sorting the tubs that she'd stowed away before Prince Vegeta's arrival. Although the prince had never made his way into Sukena's apartments for a visit, much to the female Saiyan's indignation and ire, she had made some effort to keep the apartments clean. This eased Ava's workload, but she was tasked with organizing the storage room full of dozens of tubs.

This particular tub was full of printouts. Most of them were useless to Ava and the resistance, so she put those into the incinerator. This particular set of documents she had found, crumpled into a ball, however, was interesting. Why Sukena had balled it up, Ava couldn't fathom. The redhead perused it, having some difficulty translating the Saiyan language, but she read enough of it to understand that it was some of the information about the hybrids that she and Rory hadn't yet seen.

Ava looked up as she heard the door slam. Furtively, she folded the document three times and tucked it into her uniform.

"AVA! Where are you?" screeched Sukena. "Where's my lunch?"

"Coming, Lady Sukena!" shouted Ava as she stood, her hips and back popping from having been seated on the floor for so long. She closed the bin she'd been organizing, and then half ran into the foyer of the apartments. Sukena was not there; however, Ava spotted muddy footprints on the floor and training boots. She followed the footsteps.

"Well, well, well, it's about time you showed your face," Sukena said as she continued to disrobe from her training attire, completely disregarding the discomfort her nudity caused her slave. "You have thirty minutes to acquire a meal for me. I'm going to shower, and then I want my meal. I have an audience with King Vegeta about something very important."

Ava bowed to her mistress, and then headed out of the bathroom. As she made it to the comm sys, she overheard Sukena singing the melody of a Saiyan battle hymn. She grimaced at the lack the toneless lack of musicality Sukena exhibited, hoping fervently that her mistress never sang in public.

She tapped in the code for the kitchens. "Yes, I need a large meal for Lady Sukena, and it needs to be brought to her suite, in about twenty-five minutes. Yes, she's been training. It definitely needs to be a large, nutritious and tasty meal."

With another grimace as she looked at the muddy footprints, Ava grabbed the cleaning supplies out of the closet and began to mop the footprints from the foyer floor. She'd clean the bathroom when she didn't have to see Sukena naked.

The meal arrived on time, and Ava hurried about setting the table. Sukena was toweling herself off and browsing her closet for the appropriate dress for her audience with the king. "Ava? Red or black?"

"Try one of the less formal red dresses, Lady Sukena," suggested Ava as she rearranged the spoon to its proper place in the setting. She glanced up as Sukena entered the room with a towel twisted into a turban around her wet hair. Ava quickly motioned for the elite female to take her seat; Sukena ravenously tucked into her meal, somehow eating daintily despite her speed. Ava looked away, and then looked back, shocked, as Sukena emitted a belch.

Sukena dabbed at the corners of her mouth with a napkin before favoring Ava with a smirk. "Clean this mess up then continue with your organizational work. I want five more tubs cleaned out by the time you leave this evening. Oh, and your sister? As soon as my audience ends this afternoon, Bulma Briefs will fall out of favor with the King."

With that, Sukena stood and flounced out of the suite, leaving Ava to groan about the workload for that afternoon.

* * *

"Lady Sukena for a private audience, your majesty," stated a deferential archivist Salrud with a bow to his sovereign. Lady Sukena sashayed into the throne room, dipping into a deep curtsy before the dais. Salrud, with his head bowed, exited the room and closed the doors behind himself.

"Lady Sukena, stand." When she did as instructed, he continued, "What does this audience concern?"

"Your son, sire, it concerns your son. Majesty, there is a dreadful slur about Prince Vegeta circulating amongst the slaves. Lady Meropa and I discussed it during our sparring session today, for she overheard gardeners talking about it yesterday afternoon. Being my guard, and knowing that I have the Prince's best interests at heart, she confided these rumors to me. She asked me to tell you of them."

"What, pray tell, are these rumors?" the King queried in a patient tone.

"That your Prince Vegeta is having a sexual relationship with that human scientist you freed, Bulma Briefs. I have no doubt that she started this vile calumny against your son in order to benefit her own social standing. You had best tell your son of these rumors so that he can cease his interaction with her. I know that she has an audience with him every evening."

"I will take it into consideration, Lady Sukena. Thank you for informing me of this slander against my son's good name. I assure you that you will be rewarded for your due diligence. You are dismissed."

Sukena gave a simpering look, curtseyed, and then strode lithely from the room.

King Vegeta pressed a button on his throne, calling out, "Salrud!"

The servile archivist returned to the throne room with a series of florid bows. King Vegeta held back the look of disgust that threatened his placid visage; he needed a subservient and complicit assistant for his task, and Salrud fit that expectation.

"Archivist Salrud," King Vegeta said, a delicate smile forming beneath his mustache as he used the proper title for the little toady. A pleased smile began to stretch across Salrud's face; King Vegeta noticed the change in expression, but he left the delicate smile on his own lips. He cleared his throat and then continued, "Archivist Salrud, I have a task for you that requires the utmost attention, and I can only entrust it to your careful hands."

"Yes, majesty?"

"There are obnoxious rumors circulating about my son, amongst the human slaves and the Saiyan elite. I want them crushed by any means, but I want discretion in this matter as well. Investigate, and then take action. Start with Lady Sukena and Lady Meropa. Meanwhile, I would like for you to send for my son. I need to speak to him this afternoon. You are dismissed." The king's expression returned to placid neutrality, and Salrud, bowing profusely, took his leave. King Vegeta waited, turning on the security footage around the castle, pressing the number for the camera that watched the grounds his son's training chamber was located on.

He watched as a furious Prince Vegeta made his way into Castle Vegeta from the back entrance. When his son was out of the footage, King Vegeta turned off the screen and drummed his fingers impatiently against the armrest of his throne. His son should be there any minute ...

... and then the door slammed open, the hinges squeaking mightily underneath the force of Prince Vegeta's smash. The prince, still in his training attire, affected a half bow as his father hit a button on his throne to grant them privacy.

"I've been hearing rumors of you," said King Vegeta.

"What sort of rumors, father," asked the younger Vegeta, his scowl deepening.

"That you are bedding the Briefs woman."

The scowl on his son's face became a neutral expression, and he refused to dignify the remark with a comment of his own.

King Vegeta began his speech, "I can see from your expression and atypical lack of candor that there may be some truth to the rumors. You are an adult and you may take her as your mistress, but be warned that your marriage to Lady Sukena will be moved up in the process, partly to quell this unfolding scandal. This may be unusual for Saiyan royalty, that I'm not letting the bond take its natural course, but I am certain it will come in time. You will produce strong offspring. Do not interrupt me.

"It may behoove you to produce bastard children with Bulma Briefs if she is to maintain her position, discreetly, as your mistress. Children of Saiyans and humans have the strengths of both species, although they are more frail than Saiyan children. You would produce strong, intelligent offspring with Miss Briefs. If you should have children with her, they will have a special place in our society. I would make sure of that.

"Director Suhyo has been running experiments on hybrids to assure us that the offspring are both healthy and strong. These hybrids have higher innate power ratings than the typical second-class Saiyan does. Some surpass elites in this regard. The male offspring are stronger and more powerful than the females, but the females are robust. Both would make excellent soldiers, but the females may prove useful for breeding a superior army when crossbred with Saiyan men.

"Because of this, I encourage your tryst with Miss Briefs. Her genes are of a superior quality to other human females. And as you have seen for yourself, she is physically a more appealing creature than Lady Sukena. Marry Lady Sukena, bond with her and mate with her, but also produce children with Miss Briefs. I order you to do these things, as your filial duty to me and as your sovereign duty to your people."

The monologue over, King Vegeta sat back into his throne. Prince Vegeta, simmering with unbridled anger at even private embarrassment, his eyebrows twitching as he glowered at the elder Vegeta. He took a deep breath to calm himself, but his words came out from behind bared teeth: "I will do as I please, father. You said it yourself, I am an adult."

With that, Prince Vegeta - without so much as a bow to his father - turned on his heels.

"You are not dismissed, son."

"I have no need of your dismissals, father," Prince Vegeta responded sarcastically. He made his exit with a booming slam that broke several of the door's hinges. It fell, dangling loosely from the sole remaining hinge.

"Salrud!" called out King Vegeta, "have technicians come and fix this door."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I'm well aware the some of the style in the earlier chapters is difficult to bear. It was pretty good for a teenager, but I'm in my late twenties now. I think my style has vastly improved since my teenage years, so I may go back to some of the earlier chapters and revise them. I'm not certain what I'll do at this point, but the storytelling and plot are certainly better in my later chapters compared to my earlier chapters. If anyone has any ideas, please leave a review!

Randomly, for those who were wondering, archivist Salrud is based on Chi-fu from _Mulan_ , which is one of my favorite Disney movies. He's a toady piece of shit who gets put in his place by the events that unfold in that movie.


	29. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 21

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 21: Pledges

* * *

As he gazed out of the arboretum windows, Lord Freeza laughed maniacally at the news Zarbon had imparted to him moments before. His reptilian tail slowly flicked behind him, a sign of utmost pleasure from him.

 _So, the Saiyan Prince was to be wed to one of the pathetic Saiyan females?_ He mused to himself. What the informant had told Zarbon was even more interesting, that King Vegeta was going against tradition in the timeline of having the two married. There was no bond between the two; in fact, there had been no intimacy whatever between the pair.

Freeza's raucous laugher pealed more loudly; he was highly amused. Perhaps their experiment had worked, and perhaps they could use the eventual Queen as a pawn to rule as regent over her husband when he descended into madness.

* * *

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" asked Bulma as she snuggled closer to Prince Vegeta. There was something off in his demeanor these past few days, and his lovemaking had become almost mechanical; however she couldn't put a finger on what had precipitated the difference. She frowned as negative thoughts bubbled into her mind, _Is he growing tired of me? This all just kind of happened. What if I'm being used? What if_

He rolled away from her, leaving her feeling snubbed. His voice was strained as he told her, "I don't want to discuss matters with you. In fact, I cannot discuss matters of state with you. Please leave this instant."

She found his actions more hurtful than his words. Something was definitely wrong. She rolled out of bed and reached for her underthings and clothes, hastily putting them on and smoothing down her skirt and blouse. Almost as an afterthought, she haphazardly tucked the blouse into the skirt, and then, on impulse, she strode to the other side of the bed.

Bulma knelt beside him, looking straight into his eyes. He glowered at her, and then closed his eyes to avoid her earnest gaze, finally rolling over with the characteristic "harrumph" that indicated the finality of the topic. Bulma pressed her luck, gently laying her hand atop his upper arm. He tried to jerk his arm away from her, but she held on firmly, and finally he settled it back in place. However, he didn't bother to look at her.

"Vegeta," she said softly, leaning in to nuzzle the back of his neck with a kiss. Her lips trailed from the back of his neck to his ear. She nibbled on his earlobe, and then gently whispered, "I know something's wrong. I'll figure it out eventually, you know. I have a high security clearance, and I'm capable of putting two and two together. Sometimes, it only approaches four."

He snorted, recognizing the humor in her statements. Nevertheless, he kept his back to her, trying once more to shake her hand off of his arm.

Bulma sat back. "Stop, Vegeta. Stop being stubborn."

They sat there in silence so tense that it made Bulma feel like she was kneeling there for an eternity, her calves and quads cramping beneath the weight of her body.

Finally, Vegeta spoke, "Emotions are a weakness, except anger. Anger keeps you strong."

"Anger can also be a weakness, if you're too embroiled in it. I know. I've been there. Anger has been my sustenance since my father died, since I was brought to this planet," Bulma responded as tenderly as she could, but there was an edge to her voice, one of steely internal strength. "For a long time, it felt like it was all that I had. Anger hurts, but I've found something that dulls that anger and that pain."

Vegeta gave another harrumph.

"Vegeta, look at me."

"No."

Bulma swallowed audibly, but her voice was strong as she asked, "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, you haven't."

"Then why are you punishing me?"

"I'm not punishing you!" he growled before flipping onto his stomach and burrowing his head into the pillow.

"So, I guess this is our first lovers quarrel?" she questioned, a note of humor tinting her voice. He grunted in response, although the sound was muffled by the pillow. Tentatively, she placed her hand on Vegeta's back and caressed him, her hand stroking up and down his back; he tensed under her touch.

After a few minutes of that, he turned to look at her and growled, "I'm not a house pet, woman. If you cease that insipid stroking, I'll explain things to you in terms that you can comprehend."

Bulma stopped immediately and sat back on her heels, pursing her lips and biting back a caustic remark on Vegeta's intelligence. She really didn't want to get into an argument, and it took all of her willpower to stymy the words that threatened to tumble out of her mouth.

Vegeta rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"My father found out about us. How exactly, the specifics of it, I do not know. Your species creates more drama than any other species we've ever encountered," he all but spat the last sentence as his eyebrows drew together, his contempt evident in his tone.

"I didn't say anything to anyone. I didn't want anyone to know."

Vegeta growled throatily. "I wasn't suggesting you had, woman. However, the slaves must have noticed something between us or something suspicious when you left. Now, my father has plans for me. He wants me to marry Sukena, and he wants me to produce offspring with you. I do not want either of these things."

"I'm too young to have children," Bulma timidly stated.

"And what, I'm old enough to produce offspring?" snapped Vegeta.

"Well, you are a year older than me."

"Stop your-"

"Vegeta, I'm teasing you," Bulma said with a nervous laugh.

"I dislike the way you tease," snarled Vegeta.

"What about the other way I tease?"

"I dislike the way you tease," he reiterated.

"Vegeta, I don't want children, ever. You do know your father is breeding up an army of hybrids, right? I would never want a child brought up in that kind of environment-"

"Woman, I don't want to reproduce, either," interrupted Vegeta. "Father said that any offspring sired on you would be afforded a special place in Saiyan society. It does not surprise me that he wants a hybrid army, given what he told me in our audience this afternoon."

"The whole thing takes it too far. It's an exploitation of my species!"

"I don't care to discuss such matters any longer. It's a matter of state, and I shouldn't have shared it with you. That was a mistake."

"Do you want me to leave?" Bulma bristled.

"Yes. I want to be left alone."

"Fine then," Bulma said. She got up, stepped into her shoes, and sauntered out the door. Her expression was furious, and she didn't care if anyone saw it.

* * *

The following evening, Vegeta scowled as Director Suhyo - instead of Bulma -entered his apartments for a rundown of the training chamber diagnostics. He had grown accustomed to their evening activities, even with the previous brief interruption that neither Director Suhyo nor Bulma had explained to him - some vagary or another was given about an illness.

"Bulma was upset this afternoon, so I took over her task for this evening."

"Upset? What does that woman have to be upset over?" growled Vegeta.

"She was tired and upset all day. What did you say to her?"

"You know about us?!" shouted Vegeta.

"I'm not stupid as you well know, your highness," the director stated stiffly.

"I'm well aware of your aptitudes."

"Yes, well, luckily there is nothing to report about the gravity chamber. All of the diagnostics say that the apparatus should be running smoothly and efficiently. Bulma, when she's not upset, has been working on new programming framework to overhaul its systems once more complex programming is necessary."

"She never told me that," and then the prince snorted derisively.

"She wanted it to be a surprise for when you needed it. By our calculations, you shouldn't need these innovations for several months."

Prince Vegeta's eyebrows twitched as he glowered at Director Suhyo, "How will it transfer my existing training regimens?"

"She's working on those specifics, too."

"Does she do everything in your department?" came Vegeta's scathing and sarcastic remark. The verbal tirade against his former tutor continued, "Have you caused her to have a mental breakdown? I can think of no other reason as to why she is not here tonight, giving me this information herself."

Director Suhyo sighed impatiently. "She doesn't trust anyone else to do her research. She won't delegate work. Perhaps you can appreciate that kind of work ethic."

Prince Vegeta gave is characteristic 'harrumph' in response to that remark.

"Have you told her about your engagement to my grandniece?"

"Yes, I've told her of my daft father's plans for my marriage."

The rapid, terse exchanges between the two stopped because Director Suhyo was pouring over his thoughts on the subject. Finally, he drawled, "I don't think Bulma would be upset over that, then."

"Of course the vapid woman is not angry over that! I told her that I did not want to talk, and then I asked her to leave."

Director Suhyo whistled appreciatively. "You're going to have to learn to manage women without offending them, your highness. Sukena will be easier to manage than Bulma, but if you want to keep Bulma as your mistress, you'd better learn to mind your words."

"I'm the Prince of the Saiyans! Why should I have to justify myself to you?" snarled Vegeta.

Director Suhyo merely nodded at the prince's words, and as he stepped into the foyer, he said, "By the way, I injected her with a birth control serum a few week ago. You don't have to worry yourself over playing part in your father's plans."

"GET OUT!" shouted the prince.

Director Suhyo affected a salute, and then he hastily made his exit.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I'm trying to write updates as quickly as possible, in order to have another chapter available when the views on the previous chapter reaches 50. I got a little behind, and the count for the previous chapter was at 69 when I uploaded this doc to FF dot Net.


	30. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 22

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 22: Engagement

* * *

Bulma took nearly two week's reprieve from her reports to Prince Vegeta and their subsequent interludes. The more she heard from Directo Suhyo about the prince's mounting irritability, the more she delayed her return to her ascribed duties to him. She tried to deny the fact of the matter to herself, but she was in fact punishing the prince for petty reasons.

At that very moment, however, she was taking the elevator from the science department to the royal suites. She had decided it was time to end Prince Vegeta's timeout. After a jarring thud and a sequence of beeps, the doors opened onto the correct floor, and Bulma strode off in the direction of Vegeta's apartments. She'd have maintenance come take a look at that elevator; the Saiyans didn't keep maintenance placards in their elevators, much to the chagrin of many a human old enough to remember elevators on Earth.

She was closing in on his apartment when she noticed Prince Vegeta's slaves cowering in the corridor. This was highly unusual. While Vegeta did not treat his servants well by any measurable standard, he treated them well enough that they were deferentially polite to both Bulma and Vegeta.

"Are you alright?" she asked the first servant she came upon. They all looked away from her without answering, leaning hard into the walls as if they wanted to disappear into them. Her brow line furrowing, Bulma continued towards the door despite a growing sense of apprehension. When she got to the door, they didn't interrupt her as she tapped in the security codes to Vegeta's apartments. This was strange, as they almost always welcomed her into his suite rather than forcing."

Bulma was shocked at what she saw: Vegeta sitting across the table from another woman. The woman's head turned; a feeling of dread sunk into Bulma's stomach.

"Oh, Prince Vegeta, Lady Sukena, I'm so sorry to intrude. The servants in the hall failed to respond to my inquiries," she stated tonelessly as she bowed deeply from the waist. She glanced up at the pair; the prince wore an unreadable expression, while Sukena's expression was one of scornful loathing. Vegeta motioned for Bulma to stand upright.

"Miss Briefs, have you returned to your duty of reading out the daily reports to me?" came the prince's haughty, perfunctory response. She nodded a curt affirmative; the tension in the room was undeniably thick, thick enough that Sukena was even cognizant of it.

The beautiful Saiyan glowered at Bulma, her tone accusatory as she stated, "I was informed during one of my sparring sessions that you were to be dismissed from your position, due to rumors you spread amongst the slave about your involvement with Prince Vegeta. I will not have your rumormongering get in the way of our betrothal."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Sukena and was vaguely aware of Vegeta's derisive snort, but her retort died on her lips when Vegeta jumped into the verbal fray. His words were soft and scathing, but the guttural tone was subtly distorted by a rage. "Wench, the only rumor is that my future science director is being dismissed. If you are to be my betrothed, I forbid you from speaking to Miss Briefs that way."

"Vegeta, she's a freed slave! The people would not accept her appointment," disdainfully sniffed Sukena. She haughtily turned her gaze back on Bulma, opening her mouth to address the other woman once more.

Vegeta quickly interrupted her, "I will not have this insolence in my presence. If you are to be my consort, you will behave appropriately. You will be subservient to me. You will answer to me. And, you will obey my orders. Is that clear?"

Sukena did not respond to Vegeta in a timely enough fashion, instead fixing a glare on Bulma as if the entire scene were Bulma's fault.

"IS THAT CLEAR?" he bellowed at her, smashing his fist into the table hard enough to leave a dent on the surface. Bulma made a mental note to have the table replaced.

"Yes, your highness," Sukena simpered, but her eyes were angry.

"That is all, Lady Sukena. You are not to make wedding plans, but instead leave them in archivist Salrud's hands. You are dismissed."

"But-"

"You are dismissed," reiterated Vegeta.

"But-"

"I _said_ you are dismissed. If you are deaf or hard of hearing, I will have you replaced by a more suitable bride. I wouldn't want my offspring inheriting a genetic defect. Again, you are dismissed. Do not make me repeat myself again. It is unsupportable that I should have had to repeat myself even once! Learn your place!"

Temporarily humbled but no less angry, Sukena shot out of her chair and flounced from the room, making sure to shoulder Bulma into the wall upon her exit.

"Ow!"

"Watch yourself, human," the female Saiyan growled over her shoulder. It was a threat. The door slammed behind her, the lock clicking into place.

"I cannot believe my father is forcing me to marry that intolerable, insubordinate female!" railed Vegeta as he paced the length of the dining room. "She does not know her place! She may be an elite, but she does not understand the burdens of being royalty, and it this rate, she never will! I do not have time to waste training her into a role she should have been trained for from infancy!"

He emitted a frustrated, growling yell, and then dropped his head. He stopped pacing and strode confidently over to the doorway where Bulma stood, and as he pulled her into an embrace, he kissed her full on the lips. Still angry at him for their quarrel two weeks past, she began to protest. Her resistance melted as Vegeta began to trail kisses down her earlobe and neck, nipping his way down to her collarbones, and then kissing them.

She sighed in relief and pleasure. Her anger had been strong, but she had missed these stolen moments. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands entangling themselves into his hair. He took a deep breath and then he, too, sighed.

He kissed her exposed collarbone once more and then stated, "Woman, if I am to have to put up with that ... lesser female ... for the rest of my natural life, I want you with me."

"I don't have as long of a life expect-"

He interrupted her with a finger to her lips. "Enough science talk from you tonight. If the gravity chamber is functioning within normal parameters ... is it?" Her eyes closed, she nodded gently. "Good. As it is functioning within normal parameters, it is time we commence our other activities."

"Do you mean eating?" she whispered coyly.

"We will eat later. I have other plans."

He took her into his arms and carried her to the bed where they began kissing, fondling and unclothing each other. Okay, so, some of that was done on the way to the bed.

* * *

Ava sat down in the seat that Rory proffered her in the dimly lit slave cottage; Rory sat beside her. They had assembled in the hastily rearranged living room of the rebellion's leader, Ajax Williams, accommodating nearly thirty people this time. The room was overcrowded and therefore hot and stuffy. Ava's stomach churned apprehensively.

"QUIET DOWN!" yelled Ajax over the murmuring throng. The din stopped immediately, all eyes fixated on their appointed leader. Ajax nodded his approval at their discipline. "We've selected three of the elite families to target. Meanwhile, I've been informed by our science personnel that the pipe bombs are nearly complete. Ava Briefs, where are you?"

The redhead gulped audibly as she raised her hand. "I'm over here, sir."

"You helped Bulma to install some of the security cameras, did you not?"

"Yes, I did, sir."

"Can you tell us about them?"

"They detect the normal spectrum of light as well as infrared and ultraviolet," Ava said hesitantly, her moral compass briefly holding her in check. Worrying her lower lip, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as Ajax motioned for her to continue. "As far as I've overheard from Lady Sukena, some of the cameras in that clearing are turned off while Vegeta is training, because it allows him the most privacy. She used to use those times to spy on him."

Ava faltered, burying her head in her palms. Rory picked up where she left off, "Ava told me that one camera is always enabled, and it's a camera that looks from Castle Vegeta onto the clearing the training chamber is in. If we want to plant bombs, we do it on the opposite side, away from that camera."

Rory put a comforting hand on Ava's knee, although he couldn't understand her reluctance to divulge the information. He'd have to keep an eye on her; he'd have to scare her into submission to the cause, somehow.

"Will explosives work on one side?" Ajax called out, squinting to find the scientists amidst the crowd.

"Our security clearance doesn't allow us full access to the blueprints, only to schematics for the components."

"Will or won't the explosives work on one side?" repeated Ajax with more fervor.

"They should," affirmed another voice.

Ajax's teeth had a sinister glint in the dim lighting of his living room. "In a few days, when Prince Vegeta is training, our technicians will place and detonate the bombs. I'll finish the plans tonight, before bed."

* * *

As they left Ajax's cottage and walked the path towards the Briefs' cottage, Rory looked behind them. Seeing that no one was following him, he grabbed Ava's arm and roughly pressed her against the nearest cottage.

"You hesitated in there!" Rory reprimanded her, getting into her face, "You're lucky I knew enough information to cover for you. If you do that again, someone's going to get the wrong idea about you and about me. They're going to claim we're collaborators! Ajax will have us killed."

"I didn't mean to! Let me go!" Ava whimpered. Rory released his grip on her arm, and then finally, he pressed his palm into the wall next to Ava's head. At that point, she looked away from him and continued, "I just feel awful about inflicting pain or death on another living creature. As much as I can't stand what they've reduced us to, and as much as I've imagined punching Sukena in the face, I can't fathom killing another sentient creature! It's reprehensible!"

"Ava, they've been whittling us down for years, raping women, experimenting on children, making half-breeds," he hissed at her in hushed tones that dangerously bordered on resounding between the cottages. He grabbed her chin with one hand, forcing her to look at him. "I don't feel any sympathy for them, and you shouldn't either. Now that you've been to one of the meetings, you're either with us or against us."

Ava shook her head free of Rory's grasp, "Are you going to have me killed and tossed into the river, like you did both of the Reese girls? You think I don't know how they disappeared? Maybe it was you, maybe it wasn't you, but it was definitely these guys you're hanging out with." She pursed her lips to hold back the words she wanted to say: _We're so replaceable that the Saiyans won't care if a few of us die. They wouldn't care if we killed each other off._

Rory sighed and bowed his head. "I know it sucks, but they were collaborators, sleeping with Saiyan men. You choose to fuck a Saiyan, you choose death. It's as simple as that. Sometimes the Saiyans rape a woman, and we get that - that's not their fault, we don't hurt those women. But pretty often now, some girls fancy the Saiyan men over our men. And we can't allow that to happen. We can't allow more hybrids to happen. Who the Hell knows what else these hybrid kids can do?"

"Rory, back away from me," whispered Ava. "I'm going to keep feeding you information, but that doesn't mean that I agree with your tactics. Maybe something good will come of it. Maybe we'll get the Hell off of this rock, somehow."

Rory stepped back and looked away from Ava, clearing his throat. "Let me walk you home. You don't know what kind of lowlife shit stain might be prowling around here."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : It looks like people are finally coming over to the new location of the fic, and I'm behind on my updates. I hope I'm not churning out complete and utter shit. Do leave me a comment about what you like and dislike. And yeah, in this one, I briefly touched on the patriarchal concept of appropriation of one culture's women, of punishing women for not sticking to the men of their culture. Also, Rory's developing into a douche. Sorry if anyone enjoyed his character.


	31. Part II: Planet Vegeta, Chapter 23

_Variations of Fate_  
Part 2: Planet Vegeta  
Chapter 23: Maelstrom

* * *

A human man was on a hike in the woods past Prince Vegeta's gravity chamber, a bag slung over his back as he traversed the forest. Occasionally, he would peek out of the trees into the clearing, glancing rapidly from the training chamber to Vegeta Castle. He reached the side of the training chamber that obscured the view of the castle from the woods. The contingent of Saiyan guards they'd scouted that morning must be on their break.

He rushed to the training chamber and tossed off and then open his bag, hastily removing a series of shiny metal objects. He planted them around the obscured section of the training chamber and then unpacked a set of tools. Whatever he did, he proved proficient at, for he moved from one planted object to the next.

After the last object had been adjusted to his liking, he haphazardly tossed the tools into the bag, and then he immediately booked it out of the clearing into a sheltered portion of the forest where he was totally concealed in the foliage. Moments later, a sonorous explosion precipitated bedlam and destruction; the smoke obscured the gravity chamber.

* * *

The explosion rocked the floor of Bulma's lab in Vegeta Castle, although the accompanying cacophony occurring above did not make it into the castle's depths. Everyone in the lab at first mistook the shaking as an earthquake; however, they all immediately dismissed that notion since the area they inhabited had low seismic activity.

"Miss Briefs!" boomed Director Suhyo's panting voice over the comm unit, "Bulma! That was no earthquake! No need to check the seismographs! There's been an explosion on the grounds! You're needed out by the training chamber to assess the damages."

 _The training capsule_? thought Bulma. She mulled ideas over in her head as she jogged out of her lab and up the stairs that led outside. Had something gone wrong with her engineering, some unforeseen structural or programming fault? Had a component failed before its time? Had Vegeta managed to ruin her carefully engineered and constructed project with his recklessness?!

When she had climbed the last step and clamored out into the open, she instinctively squinted her eyes to protect them against the dust. She also began to cough, so she drew her lab coat over her mouth to protect her lungs as she jogged the substantial distance to the glade that housed the chamber. The smoke was just beginning to clear, dispersing along the wind towards the palace and over the clamoring technicians.

Bulma coughed through her lab coat, and realizing that she ought to avoid the hazardous dust and debris, she stepped out of the wind's main current. From the side, she could estimate some of the damage; the blast had evidently occurred on one side. It wasn't the side the generator was housed in, though. It was on the completely smooth side of her invention, where nothing was housed!

 _Something is not right with this picture_ , Bulma mused as she continued to survey what she could of the damage. She doubled over in a coughing fit, and then as it subsided, she drew her lab coat more securely against her nose and mouth. She returned to surveying the damage, a frown tugging at the corner of her lips. Plastic and metal sizzled beneath the smoke cloud. What kind of explosion would cause this damage?

Someone tugged on her elbow. Bulma turned around to see Director Suhyo at her side. He visually assessed the damage from her vantage point, and then shook his head, stating, "Something tells me that this was an attack on your invention."

Bulma ceased covering her mouth with her lab coat. She coughed intermittently.

"I've come to the same conclusion. I think that whatever caused the explosion was detonated against the side that we don't see from security. I don't think it was a plan to sabotage. Wait what I said about the cameras ... is Prince Vegeta trapped inside?" Bulma paled as fear gripped her belly; regret soon followed. Why hadn't she thought of him over assessing the damages to her invention?

"Prince Vegeta is fine. He had to blast his way out of the door when debris jammed the hatch, but he's unharmed," Director Suhyo shrugged after his last word, as if to dismiss Bulma's concern as unnecessary. He coughed into his fist.

Bulma looked around for any sign of the prince, but seeing none, she returned her attention to the bits of the damaged gravity chamber that she could see. Her words came out in a slow drawl as she stood up and down on her tiptoes. "Did he say anything about the damages? I still can't see the extent of it and all of this smoke and the smell of it all is making me sick to my stomach."

"He said the frame as well as all of the tiles and computer remained intact. It's the one side of the outer capsule that was blasted away, from what the technicians have reported to me."

"That's the easiest thing to replace in terms of materials, but depending on the extent of the damage to that side, it may require a complete rebuild of the machine. I'm hoping it doesn't come to that, because some of the damage that I've seen is pretty bad. I think, though, that some of it's intact."

"Yeah, we'll see in a bit. We should let the technicians clear the debris and document the damages before we make our own assessments. However, I'd like to know what created the explosion in the first place. I hate to say it, but I think the Saiyan government is going to have a slave revolt on its hands. Anyway, let's head back into the labs."

* * *

Prince Vegeta, clad in tattered workout attire, wore an aloof aloofness as he spotted Lady Sukena pacing the corridor near his apartments. When she finally caught sight of him, she quickly headed in his direction. Vegeta could feel his eyebrows go atwitch; he schooled himself back to his naturally indifferent scowl. He did not have to like the insufferable female, after all. He only had to produce offspring with her. The marriage was purely political, after all. He continued marching to his apartment.

"Are you alright, Prince Vegeta?" she cooed as they met along the way. "I heard what happened. We absolutely cannot have anything happen to our royal family, with you the only heir to the throne. After our marriage, we should have sons right away to fix that problem. You should distance yourself from the human scientist; her people are behind the attack, after all."

He brushed past her as he tapped in the security codes to his room, his head held high. As there were alone in the corridor, no slaves present, he verbally skewered her without a second thought, "My associations are my own. They are not for you to dictate. You will be my wife in name only. Your role is as my subordinate and to produce offspring. I will take a mistress for my pleasure and my health, and you will be for breeding until you have produced two sons. When that happens, you will be of less importance to me than a speck of dust."

"I will be royal consort!" rebelled Sukena.

"You will have that title, yes. When I ascend the throne, I will not allow your coronation to occur alongside mine. Perhaps

"Your father assured me of my place!"

"Let me assure you of this. Our marriage is a matter of state, not a matter of my health or my preferred mate. The bond that elite Saiyans have with their mates? We will not share it. Whomever I form the bond with will be my official mistress."

"But that goes against tradition!"

"Tradition be damned! Now leave me alone, foolish female. I have no time for your impudence or your weak machinations. Whatever intrigue occurs amongst the nobility, unless it concerns the wellbeing of my father, of me, or of this planet."

"But!"

"LEAVE!" he snarled at her. He slammed the door in her face, relaxing against the door as he found his reprieve.

* * *

"Lord Freeza," Zarbon stated as genuflected in front of his master.

The reptilian overlord turned around to address this insolent interruption of his reverie, his tail swishing in irritation. He glared down at Zarbon and did not gesture for him to rise from his position. He sneered down at his subordinate, "To what do I owe this intrusion on my time, Zarbon?"

"We have a message from our informant," said an equable Zarbon, so used to the sway from coconspirator to mistreated servant that Freeza's words didn't faze him. Freeza tilted his head at his henchman; Zarbon met his gaze. "My lord, you did request that I speak to you immediately if we received more information, and as we have received a message, I have come to speak to you."

"Yes, Zarbon?" Freeza stated, motioning for Zarbon to rise; the man did so.

Zarbon clasped his hands behind his back as he began to speak, "The human slaves on Planet Vegeta have been mounting terrorist attacks against Saiyan targets. Prince Vegeta was targeted by some sort of improvised explosive device. An upper class family was killed in their sleep using carbon monoxide."

"The Earthlings are inconsequential and cannot do enough damage to dismantle the social structure in order for us to hasten our plans for domination of the Saiyan race. If they prove me wrong, however, I may have uses for the species."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : The collaborators arc in this story has a purpose beyond my musings of oppression and its relation to terrorism. I'm sorry this chapter is short; however, it advances the plot and reveals some information. Who do you think the informant is? ;)

I've learned through this writing process that while I have a vast vocabulary, I can't spell for shit anymore. I tried to spell "subordinate" as "subordinant", which really makes no sense given stem words and general conventions for the spelling of parts of speech.

I'm taking a few days off from the real world to be with my grandfather and my family. He's in hospice care, so you might or might not get more updates depending on when and if I find the time to buckle down and let my muse into my mind. Friday was a day off during this period, too, and my time alone is what let me upload the story to the newer account.

I'm behind on my update-versus-views goal that I was trying to meet. Sorry for that! Also, please, read and review! I enjoy dialoguing with my readers.


End file.
